Muñequita
by I'mLiilo
Summary: Bella nunca conocio el amor, nunca sintio la necesidad de el. Ella era solo la chica favorita del Burdel de Jacob pero un dia Edward llego y volteo su vida de cabeza, conocio el amor y no piensa dejarlo ir, sin importar lo que pase...
1. Prólogo

_Holaa :D_

_Bueno, paso a dejarles el prologo de la historia n_n_

_Ojaló les guste a las nuevas lectoras y a las que ya lo leen, que les de una opción más amplia de como llegó Bella a las garras de Jake._

_Un beso enorme y gracias por todos sus rr ^^_

* * *

><p>Mamá murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre se volvió alcoholico desde entonces. Nunca se ocupo de mi aunque siempre fui una niña sumisa.<p>

Uno de esos dias en los que papá estaba en la cantina, se terminó su efectivo y su deseo por seguir bebiendo fue tan grande que me cambió al cantinero por un par de botellas... Yo tenia entonces trece años, comenzaba a convertirme en mujer y no era nada fea; así que el hombre aceptó el trato.

Un dia llegó un hombre, iba bien vestido y ofreció una fuerte suma de dinero por mi. Tal suma que el cantinero no pudo negarse.

Ahora tengo 19 años, vivo en Seattle y Jacob, el ultimo hombre en comprarme, me convirtió en lo que soy ahora... una _prostituta_. No me arrepiento de lo que soy, nunca me he sentido avergonzada de darle placer a los hombres en la cama.

Al menos hasta que él llegó...

Un hermoso ser que entró en mi vida y ahora no puede salir. La razón es simple: _Nos amamos_. ¿Quien podria pensar que una prostituta tuviera el privilegio de enamorarse? Y lo más importante, ¿de ser correspondida?


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es producto de mi loca y cambiante cabeza'(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita.<strong>

**Capitulo 1. Primer Encuentro.**

**By: Anna**

**Bella PoV.  
><strong>

El hombre estaba sobre mí disfrutando de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, tocando con torpeza mis senos y jadeando como un perro.

Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, pensaba en lo aburrida que se había vuelto mi vida. Meses atrás habría estado mas que emocionada por poder salir al parque que esta en la avenida de atrás del negocio, ¿ahora? Salir se había vuelto algo habitual. Todo era tan monótono, tan aburrido. Necesitaba vivir nuevas experiencias, el sexo ya no llenaba mis expectativas puesto que hace mucho tiempo me había acostumbrado a las caricias y las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres que frecuentaban el burdel.

El hombre cayo sobre su espalda completamente agotado, respiraba con dificultad pero tenia una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me la he pasado de lo lindo contigo, muñeca – jadeo el hombre.

Me reí sin gracia – Lo he escuchado antes – conteste mientras me ponía mi ropa a toda prisa.

- Tal vez lo repitamos de nuevo otro día – dijo tendiéndome mi paga.

Me calcé las botas y me pare frente a el – Eso te costara otros 500, baby – dije tomando el billete y poniéndole entre mis senos para después salir de la habitación.

Camine por el pasillo del burdel hasta donde estaban las demás chicas, mi acto empezaba en media hora y yo tenia que ducharme y arreglarme.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Bella? – pregunto Jessica.

- Mas de lo mismo – dije quitándome la blusa y la falda para entrar a la ducha.

Me duche con rapidez y me arregle como lo hacia cada noche desde que tenia 14 años, use mi traje de cuero negro y medias de red con zapatillas altas de plataforma, mi cabello esponjado de una manera sexy y salvaje y mi antifaz para que después no pudieran reconocerme tan fácilmente en la calle.

- Hola, hermosa – dijo Jacob en mi oído antes de que saliera al escenario.

- Hola, Jake – susurre.

- ¿Qué tal el primer servicio?

- Aburrido.

- ¿Desde cuando el sexo se volvió aburrido? – pregunto burlón.

- Desde que no lo hago contigo – ronronee mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

- Tu sabes que solo tu me enciendes así, muñeca – dijo llevando mi mano a su entrepierna donde pude sentir su erección al limite.

Gemí al imaginarme a Jacob tomándome entre sus fuertes brazos y haciéndome suya una vez más.

- Pues me haz tenido muy abandonada últimamente – respondí viéndolo a los ojos.

- El trabajo, muñeca. Ya lo sabes – respondió.

- Si, haz estado ocupado chequeando a la nueva mercancía – dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Estas celosa, Bella? – pregunto divertido.

- Sabes que solo eres mío y que ninguna otra zorra se atrevería a meterse en serio contigo porque entonces se toparían con Isabella – conteste.

Jacob rio – entra a hacer tu acto, te esperare en la habitación 3, muñeca.

Me reí y lo bese. El me dio una nalgada y entre al escenario. Las luces estaban apagadas pero al anunciarme el lugar se lleno de aplausos y silbidos, ellos me amaban, eran el publico que con solo verme pasar hacia que sus miembros se sintieran en graves apuros. Eso me encantaba! Ser el objeto sexual de todos esos hombres, que todos ellos me desearan en la cama y que solo los que tuvieran el capital necesario pudiera cumplir sus fantasías sexuales conmigo.

Comencé bailando sensualmente en el tubo, sentí las miradas de todos en mi cuerpo pero hubo una que me inquieto… un par de ojos de esmeralda atraparon mi visión, su dueño me veía aburrido, como si no deseara estar ahí, era el único que me veía a los ojos mientras que el resto miraba mis curvas y mis senos.

Al ritmo de la música baje del escenario y dance sensualmente hasta el, estaba acompañado de un chico delgado y de cabello marrón con cara de niño al cual se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas al verme tan cerca. Me acerque al hombre, tenia mas masa muscular que su acompañante, su cabello era color cobrizo y lo llevaba despeinado…. No tenía palabras para describirlo, era el hombre más atractivo que hubiese visto nunca.

Me acerque a el y moví su silla, cruce mis piernas atreves de las suyas para sentarme frente a el en sus rodillas. Tome una de sus manos y comencé a tocar mi cuerpo con ellas, recorrí las curvas de mi cintura hacia arriba, sentí a nuestro amigo despertar pero el hombre seguía viéndome a los ojos. Debió de ser un gran esfuerzo ya que tenía mis senos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Levante los brazos sobre mi cabeza y deje sus manos en mi cintura, el no se movía ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? ¿Seria que no me encontraba atractiva? Me acerque a el a modo de tener acceso a su oído.

- ¿Eres gay o que? – Pregunte burlona – tienes a una buena hembra frente a ti y te portas como un marica.

El chico apretó mi cintura y al separarme de el su mirada viajo hasta mis senos. Así me gustaba. Fue subiendo poco a poco sus manos hasta que casi llego a su objetivo, pero lo detuve. Su amigo estaba en el punto máximo en ese momento. Puse una de mis manos ahí y roce sus labios con los míos.

- No se toca a menos que pienses pagar la mercancía – susurre poniéndome de pie.

Camine hasta el escenario y termine mi numero, en todo el acto sentí la mirada de aquel chico. Algo en el me hizo sentirme nerviosa y al bajar del escenario tropecé con mis propios pies.

Pedí una copa y me dispuse a ir con Jacob pero antes de entrar al pasillo de las habitaciones alguien me tomo del codo y me hizo volverme. Era el.

- Voy a demostrarte que no soy un marica – respondió antes de besarme con fiereza.


	3. Con ganas de

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es completamente mia'(:**

* * *

><p><strong>MUÑEQUITA<strong>

**Capitulo 2 "Con ganas de…"**

**By: Anna**

**Bella PoV.  
><strong>

- Voy a demostrarte que no soy un marica – respondió antes de besarme con fiereza.

Sus manos me acariciaron con posesión, fue como si se sintiese mi dueño, acaricio mi muslo derecho y un gemido salió de mi garganta, su toque se sentía tan bien, quemaba mi piel, me excitaba como ningún otro hombre me excitaba.

Hundi mis manos en su cabello mientras mi cuerpo se contorsionaba conforme al suyo, ¡el chico si que sabia besar! Estaba incrementando mi temperatura corporal con tan solo un beso, entonces ¿Qué seria cuando lo tuviera en la cama? Debia averiguarlo, tenia que tener a ese chico viniéndose dentro de mi y acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo ¡Debia llevarme a ese hombre a la cama!

Alcance la manija de la puerta y la abri de un tiron, entramos sin romper nuestro beso, me tiro en la cama y cerro la puerta. Se saco la camisa y vino hacia mi de nuevo aprisionando mis labios.

- ¿Cuánto va a costarme esto? – pregunto contra mis labios.

Me rei – la cuota es de 500 – conteste antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo – pero hoy para ti será completamente gratuito.

Ahora fue su turno de reir – Gratis ¿EH?

Me saco el traje de cuero y en un santiamén estuve desnuda en la cama mientras el me besaba y recorría mi cuerpo con sus mágicas manos sin descanzo, sentí venir mi primer orgasmo cuando se coloco sobre mi y su amigo rozo mi punto pasión, el cual ardia de deseos por ser penetrado.

Acaricie su torso desnudo hasta que llegue a la pretina de sus jeans, comencé a tirar de ella para quitárselos pero el rio y corrijio mi camino situando mis manos en su espalda mientras retomaba su trabajo de acariciar mi cuerpo desnudo el cual a estas alturas estaba a su merced.

Y de la nada se separo de mi y comenzó a abrochar los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida mientras me arrodillaba en la cama y le brindaba una vista completa de mis pechos.

- No voy a tener sexo con un prostituta – dijo despreocupado fajando su camisa.

- ¿QUE? – pregunte incrédula – ¿vienes a un burdel y no piensas acostarte con una prostituta?

- No es tanto tu profesión ¿sabes? – contesto viéndome a los ojos – simplemente no eres mi tipo.

Se dio la vuelta y giro la manilla de la puerta.

- ¿Y eso te preocupaba hace cinco minutos mientras me besabas? – el solo se encogió de hombros y sentí la rabia sustituir el deseo que sentía por ese hombre – No sabes quien soy yo! Soy la mejor hembra que podras encontrar en ese sitio… la favorita de todos los clientes ¿y tu me rechazas aun cuando te ofrezco sexo gratis?

- Pues sigue siendo la favorita de los demás… para mi tu no eres el tipo de chica que me llevaría a la cama, no te sientas tan suertuda de tenerme dentro de ti.

Me carcajee - ¿Suertuda yo? Aquí el único suertudo eres tu, no cualquiera se lleva a esta chica a la cama. Con esto simplemente me demuestras que si eres un marica! – grite.

Vi sus ojos resplandecer de coraje, había herido su ego de macho – piensa lo que quieras – contesto y salió de la habitación.

Espere dos segundos y grite de frustacion. Nunca, ningún cliente me prendía como el… solo con una persona no había fingido un orgasmo y esa persona era Jake. Este tipo me había tenido en la cama, completamente excitada y a punto de venirme si no me penetraba en ese instante y el simplemente se había detenido… me había dejado con las ganas. Pero eso no se quedaría asi, ese chico me las pagaría, tarde o temprano Isabella se vengaría de el y le pagaría con la misma moneda. Nadie nunca me dejaba asi.

Me envolví en una sabana y Sali de la habitación para entrar a la numero tres donde mi Jake me esperaba. El saciaría mis deseos sexuales como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Desperté en los brazos de Jake, el me rodeaba con ternura y mi cara estaba hundida en su pecho mientras el jugaba con mi cabello.

- Buenos días – dijo en mi oído.

- Hola – conteste sacando mi rostro de su pecho y buscando sus labios que no tarde en encontrar.

- Anoche fuiste una fiera – dijo entre risas – nunca habíamos tenido sexo como el de anoche.

Vino a mi memoria lo que paso con el chico de la noche anterior y el simple hecho de recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo hizo que un escalofrio recorriera mi columna vertebral.

- Debo ir de compras – susurre.

- Fuiste la semana pasada – me reprocho.

- ¿Y? ¿no quieres que me vea hermosa? – conteste.

- Pienso que te ves mas hermosa sin ropa – dijo besando mi cuello.

- No comprare ropa, Jake. O bueno puede que compre algo de ropa pero en realidad voy a comprar otra cosa.

- ¿Otra cosa?

- Tengo mi periodo esta semana – respondi.

Hizo ruidos como si llorara y después busco mis ojos – esta bien.

Salimos de la cama y después de un baño Sali rumbo al centro comercial en el auto de Jacob.

Tome una canasta y entre al Wallmart para comprar unas pastillas contra los cólicos, un paquete de toallas femeninas y cualquier otra cosa que se me pegara en el camino. Atravesaba el pasillo de cereales cuando lo vi.

Llevaba una camisa azul ceñida al cuerpo, jeans desgastados, tenis y el cabello despeinado, se veía tan sexy. Creo que sintió mi mirada porque volteo en mi dirección y poco le falto para abrir la boca y comenzar a babear.

¡Y como no! Llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes ceñida en color azul cielo, converse negros y el cabello risado alborotado de una manera salvaje y sexy, como me gustaba. Un look sencillo pero sabia que resaltaba muy bien mis piernas bien torneadas y una pequeña pero buena parte de mis pechos.

A el le gustaba lo que veía. A mi me gustaba lo que veía. El me había dejado con las ganas una noche anterior. Ahora seria mi turno! Seria hora de la venganza de Isabella, mi turno de encender el boiler y no meterme a bañar…

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco los Reviews, esta es mi primera historia en :D<strong>


	4. Venganza Fallida

**Muñequita.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**"Venganza Fallida".**

**Bella PoV.**

Ignore el hecho de que me veía de pies a cabeza y camine hasta el, me detuve a su lado y tome una caja de cereal, la sostuve en mis manos, la gire y volví a girar para leer la tabla nutrimental, no es que me importase si ingería carbohidratos o grasas solo quería hacer tiempo y estar a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para que el se decidiera a hablarme pero el comenzó a moverse en signo de irse sin siquiera atreverse a mirarme de nuevo.

Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes dejar que se te vaya sin haber sacado provecho pensé. Entonces la caja resbaló "accidentalmente" de mis manos cayendo a sus pies.

- Lo siento – dije.

El recogió mi caja de cereal – No te preocupes – dijo entregándomela.

- Gracias – conteste al tomarla.

- ¿Una chica que lee la tabla nutrimental y compra cereal de chocolate? – pregunto divertido.

- Una chica sabe hasta donde puede cuidar su dieta, el chocolate definitivamente no puede faltar en la mía – conteste igualando su tono divertido.

- Eso es admirable – dijo riendo – por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

¿Edward Cullen? Un momento… yo conocía ese nombre pero ¿de donde? Estaba segura que lo había escuchado o leído en otro lado pero no lograba recordar en donde.

- ¿Algo sucede? – pregunto al ver mi expresión.

- Es que… tu nombre – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Mi nombre?

- Si… lo he escuchado antes – confesé.

El rio pero no supe si se reía de mi o conmigo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Bella – conteste sonriente.

Ahora el frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Tu nombre… no se me hace en absoluto conocido.

Me reí – Que gracioso – dije con sarcasmo.

- Si, lo soy "and know it" – contesto riendo también.

- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Edward – dije tendiéndole mi mano, el la apretó y una vez que la libero comencé a darme la vuelta.

Por favor, sígueme. Ven tras de mi, Por favor, por favor roge en mi fuero interno.

- Oye, Espera – dijo alcanzándome - ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar una taza de café conmigo?

Lo pensé un rato, quería vengarme de el, quería pagarle con la misma moneda que el me había pagado a mi la noche anterior, eso significaba que no podría rechazar su invitación.

- No suelo salir con extraños – comencé y vi la decepción resplandecer en sus ojos – pero estoy dispuesta a hacer una excepción contigo.

El sonrió abiertamente, me acompaño a terminar el resto de mis compras y finalmente fuimos a pagar, dejamos nuestras compras en cada uno de nuestros autos y después fuimos al Starbucks que estaba dentro del centro comercial.

El saco una silla para mi como lo haría un caballero y se sentó frente a mi.

- ¿Qué les traigo? – pregunto una chica.

- Un Mocha Frappuccino Light– dije viendo el menú.

- Yo quiero un Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate – pidió Edward.

- En un momento se los traigo – contesto la chica caminando hacia el mostrador para hacer nuestra orden.

- Creí que no cuidabas la línea – comento Edward.

- Solo en ciertas ocasiones, además ¿Lo haz probado? Sabe delicioso – conteste mientras la boca se me hacia agua.

- No, no lo he probado – confeso - ¿A que te dedicas?

¡Rayos! – Soy… bailarina – mentí.

- ¿De Ballet?

- Algo así – conteste.

- Interesante – murmuro.

La chica llego con nuestra orden. Mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban sumergidos en sus notebooks, charlando entre ellos y uno que otro leyendo un buen libro. Me llamo la atención una chica, leía "La Ultima Promesa" un libro que yo había comprado y devorado inmediatamente después de que había salido a la venta.

Entonces recordé de donde se me hacia conocido su nombre – Hey, tu eres Edward Cullen – dije con una enorme sonrisa.

- Si, lo dije cuando me presente – contesto divertido.

Rodé mis ojos – Si, pero en ese momento no recordaba de donde se me hacia conocido. ¿Ves a esa chica? – dije señalando a la chica del libro.

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto confundido.

- Esta leyendo "La Ultima Promesa" – conteste sonriente, el me miro avergonzado – Y tu escribiste ese libro ¿Por qué no lo recordé antes? Si yo compre ese libro hace dos semanas.

El rio - ¿De verdad compraste mi libro? – pregunto tomando un trago de su chocolate.

- Si, lo espere desde el verano pasado que terminaste con "Hechizo de Sangre" moría por saber que era lo que le pasaría a la protagonista – conteste emocionada.

- ¿y que te pareció?

- Fue excelente. Aunque yo hubiera matado a Taylor – confesé.

El rio, de nuevo. No había notado hasta entonces que su risa era tan hermosa como el mismo.

- No podía matarlo, lo necesito para "El Ultimo Encuentro" – contesto.

- ¿Qué sucederá en ese libro?

- No te lo diré – dijo carcajeándose.

- No es justo – conteste haciendo un puchero.

- Deberás esperar, como el resto de los lectores.

- ¿No podrías hacer una excepción con una chica linda como yo? – pregunte.

El me miro, sus ojos verdes me atraparon como lo habían hecho la noche pasada en el burdel. Su mirada era tan hipnotizante, tan atrayente y profunda.

- Bueno, te diré que Taylor tal vez no sea lo que parece y que Mackenzie probablemente se vuelva loca – contesto.

Seguimos charlando completamente ensimismados, las personas se fueron y otras mas llegaron mientras nosotros seguíamos uno frente al otro charlando de todo y nada en especial. A esas alturas me había olvidado de llevarme a ese hombre a la cama, solo quería conocerlo mas y que el me conociera a mi, a la verdadera Isabella, la que nadie fuera de mi conocía. La Bella que tenia sentimientos, sueños y mente propia, la Bella que nunca se dejaba mostrar frente a los demás, la que estaba encerrada bajo llave todo el tiempo la Bella que hoy había escapado y estaba ahí, charlando con Edward un chico inteligente, interesante, atractivo, gracioso, dulce, original… en fin, un chico perfecto. Un chico perfecto que no se merecía una prostituta como yo.

- Tengo que irme – dije viendo el reloj de la pared. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que había salido del burdel, Jacob debería de estar furioso.

- ¿Por qué? Nos la estamos pasando muy bien – pregunto desilusionado.

- Sin duda pase una tarde memorable, conocí a uno de mis escritores predilectos y he pasado horas hablando con el pero nada es para siempre y esta tarde en el café debe terminar – dije poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu auto? – pregunto.

- No lo creo – conteste – Gracias por todo, Edward. Fue una tarde realmente agradable.

Recogí mi bolsa y comencé a alejarme pero Edward me tomo del brazo y al volverme nuestros rostros quedaron excesivamente cerca.

- Por favor, prométeme que te volveré a ver – susurro contra mi rostro.

Inhale su aroma, era dulce, igual que el. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro – Lo prometo – susurre sin pensarlo dos veces.

El sonrió – Gracias.

- De… de nada – tartamudee.

Entonces me beso. No fue como el beso de la noche anterior, este fue totalmente diferente. Fue un beso pausado, dulce, sentimental, lleno de calor, su lengua viajo audaz dentro de mi boca, no me resistí ¿Cómo hacerlo si una enorme parte de mi se moría por probar sus labios de nuevo?

- Debo irme – susurre muy a mi pesar cuando el libero mis labios.

- Hasta pronto, Bella – dijo con una sonrisa.

Correspondí su sonrisa y comencé a salir del Starbucks.

- Oye, ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo? – grito.

Me volví y lo pensé rápidamente – el Martes al mediodía aquí mismo – conteste y salí del local.

Al entrar al auto la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, estaba experimentando algo que nunca había experimentado pero ¿Qué era? Sentía un extraño revoltijo en mi estomago, mis labios aun se sentían calientes por la fricción y mi nariz aun inhalaba su esencia. Me sentía feliz pero de una manera tan extraña… tan difícil de describir.

* * *

><p><em>Porfiis, dejen sus opiniones, esta es mi primera historia aqui &amp;&amp; me importan mucho sus reviews :D<em>


	5. Mi Musa

**Muñequita.**

**Capitulo 4**

**"Mi Musa"**

**Edward PoV.**

La había encontrado. La chica perfecta, era hermosa de mil maneras distintas, delicada, sensible, divertida, interesante, con una mirada limpia y que dejaba ver en su interior. Cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos en ese pasillo de supermercado algo dentro de mí dio un vuelco y al regresar a su lugar se sentía diferente. Extraño. Atraído por esa pequeña chica de mejillas sonrosadas y con una pequeña pizca de inocente picardía en su mirada.

Ella era todo lo que había buscado. La chica perfecta que veía reflejada en los personajes de mis libros, la mujer que creí que solo existía en mi mundo perfecto de romance y fantasía.

Los días restantes fueron literalmente una tormenta. No sabia que hacer ni a donde ir, no lograba escribir ni una sola línea coherente ya que ella ocupaba toda mi cabeza y no dejaba espacio a nada ni a nadie más.

El martes llegue temprano al Starbucks, pedí una taza de café y me senté a esperarla. Llegue con dos horas de anticipación, estaba nervioso y muy ansioso por verla. Me sentía como un adolescente con su primer amor ¡Que estúpido! Pero era verdad, estaba enamorado de ella, de Bella.

La vi entrar, dudaba al caminar. Paso una mirada por la habitación y camino dubitativa por el local mientras me buscaba. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella. Estaba de espaldas a mi cuando la alcance.

- Sabía yo lo que es amor, ojos jurad que no, por que nunca había visto una belleza así – cité en su oído.

Ella se estremeció y me miro sonriente.

- Citaste a Romeo – susurro.

- Una de mis frases favoritas.

- ¿Hay mas? – pregunto alzando una ceja en forma de reto.

- "No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente" – cité en voz alta mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con delicadeza.

Sus mejillas ardieron con suavidad y bajo la mirada apenada.

- Eres muy dulce, Edward – susurro.

- Te sonara absurdo pero no he dejado de pensar en ti – susurre y vi la emoción resplandecer en los ojos achocolatados que repentinamente comenzaba a amar.

- Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti – confeso.

- ¿Sabes? Quiero mostrarte algo – dije mientras una idea se venia a mi mente.

- ¿Mostrarme algo? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, algo personal. Es un lugar… especial, nadie además de mi lo conoce ¿vendrías conmigo? – pregunte rezando por que fuera una respuesta positiva.

- Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo – contesto perdiéndose en mi mirada y yo en la suya.

Era tan imperfectamente perfecta. La chica que tantos años había buscado sin descanso.

Diez minutos después estábamos en mi auto rumbo a mi lugar especial, el lugar donde iba cuando la inspiración egoístamente me abandonaba. Ahí encontraba paz y tranquilidad. Y estando con ella todo seria más que perfecto.

**Bella PoV.**

Edward era incluso más de lo que yo había llegado a imaginar. Se preocupaba por mí y era totalmente cariñoso. Era un total caballero de los que ya no existían en esta época y del tipo de hombres que yo escasamente conocía.

Me llevo un lugar totalmente mágico, tan irreal como la hermosura del hombre que, tomada de la mano, me llevaba hasta ahí.

- He aquí mi lugar de inspiración – susurro en mi oído.

Mis ojos se llenaron de la hermosura del lugar. Era un amplio prado, todo era de un alegre color verde y en el suelo crecían las florecillas silvestres color lavanda que llenaban el aire a nuestro alrededor.

- Sencillamente hermoso – susurre encantada.

- Vengo aquí cuando quiero aislarme del mundo, cuando necesito pensar y no quiero que los demás me molesten – dijo caminando hasta el centro del prado.

- Supongo que aquí encontraras mucha inspiración – susurre caminando detrás de el.

- No mas de la que encuentro en ti – contesto buscando mi mirada.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Cómo lograba hacer que me sonrojara tanto en tan poco tiempo? Era una habilidad suya que odiaba porque dejaba ver mi vulnerabilidad hacia el.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ligeramente alarmado en cuanto mi mirada se rehusó a reunirse con la suya.

- Odio sonrojarme – confesé.

Edward rio, alzo una mano y acaricio mi mejilla caliente – luces hermosa cuando te sonrojas – mis mejillas ardieron aun mas.

- Siento que es una debilidad y no me gusta ser débil – debatí.

- No es una debilidad – reprocho aun ahuecando mi mejilla – es un virtud, una virtud que resalta aun mas tu belleza.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato sin decir nada. El silencio no fue incomodo ni pesado, fue compartido.

- Te amo, Bella – susurro rompiendo el silencio.

¿Amor? ¿Qué era eso? Una sensación que muchas veces leí en los libros como se sentía pero que nunca había experimentado. Una sensación completamente extraña para mi ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Un gracias? ¿Un yo también? ¿También lo amaba? ¿Cómo lo sabría? Nunca había conocido el amor ¿Cómo reconocerlo en Edward? El era una persona totalmente diferente a las que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida ¿yo me merecía un hombre como Edward? O mejor aun ¿El se merecía una mujer como yo? Tantas preguntas… tantas preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza cuando el pronuncio esas tres palabras, tres palabras que ponían mi cabeza en un completo lio.

Lo mire a los ojos ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué contestar? ¿Cómo reaccionar? No sabia que hacer, que decir, creo incluso que deje de respirar_… Tranquila, Bella. Respira y relájate. Despeja tu mente y piensa ¿Qué hacer? _

Abrí paso a mis instintos y acorte la distancia entre nosotros uniendo nuestros labios en un beso pausado. El no tardo en responderme, besándome como la última vez.

Pero una pregunta seguía rondando mi cabeza mientras el me besaba y mi cuerpo agradecía su toque… ¿Lo amaba?


	6. ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 5**

**By: Anna**

"**¿Una segunda oportunidad?"**

**Bella PoV.**

¿Yo enamorada? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podría yo conocer ese sentimiento tan puro, tan hermoso, tan perfecto? ¿Podría encontrar una segunda oportunidad en esta vida?

Debía intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo si quería estar con Edward. Y mis sentimientos me gritaban que eso era lo que yo necesitaba, una razón por la cual salir del mundo en el que involuntariamente me había introducido, necesitaba una luz en el camino y en esta vida esa luz era Edward Cullen, mi príncipe azul.

De regreso en el burdel, al primero que me tope fue a Jacob.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto tomándome del brazo con fuerza.

- ¿Importa? – respondí un tanto irritada.

- ¿Qué si importa? ¡Claro que importa! – grito molesto aferrándose más a mi brazo.

- Fui a dar una vuelta – respondí tratando de salir de su agarre pero fue inútil, él era demasiado fuerte para mi.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto con la mandibula tensa.

- Al centro comercial… ahora ¿podrias soltarme? Me lastimas – me queje.

Jacob me miro por un largo rato y al final aflojo su agarre permitiendome escapar de su fuerte mano.

- Tengo un trabajo para ti – agrego sin siquiera mirarme.

- No estoy lista para atender a algun viejo caliente – respondi mientras sobaba mi brazo, seguramente apareceria un enorme moreton en el area afectada.

Él me miro mal – No es para atender a un cliente pero si asi lo fuera tu estarias lista ya que ese es tu trabajo, perra.

Senti mis mejillas arder por pura furia, Jacob raramente me insultaba pero odiaba cuando lo hacia.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me hables asi – dije con la mandibula tensa.

- Tu te lo buscaste – respondio encogiendose de hombros.

Suspire, enojarme no me ayudaria para nada. Y menos si queria pedirle un favor a Jacob para que me ayudara con la segunda oportunidad que me brindaba el destino.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué trabajo tienes para mí? – cambie mi tono a uno mas sensual, si tenia que seducirlo para que su enojo disminuyera lo haría, yo solo quería una cosa.

- Conseguí a una nueva chica, su nombre es Victoria – comenzó tranquilamente – necesito que le muestres como se mueven las cosas en este lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte. Si había una nueva chica y era suficientemente buena, ella podría tomar mi lugar en el burdel cuando yo lo dejara.

- Supongo que en los camerinos, ve a buscarla y muéstrale como se hacen las cosas. No es muy buena con el tubo – contesto sonriente, al parecer su repentino enojo había desaparecido.

- Ok, le enseñare todo lo que debe saber pero después debo hablar contigo.

- Claro, mandare a alistar nuestra habitación, muñeca.

- La verdad, no quiero hablar contigo en una habitación sobre esto Jacob, es algo serio – debatí.

Vi la confusión reflejada en sus ojos pero asintió levemente y con eso me fui a buscar a la nueva chica a los camerinos.

Jake tenia razón, la chica era un asco en el tubo ¡Que no se cayera o tropezara con sus propios pies era un milagro! Yo era algo torpe pero había logrado dominar, o al menos controlar, mi torpeza.

Trabaje con esa chica unas cuantas horas antes de abrir el burdel, tenia que lograr que ella fuera impecable, que lograra meter en apuros a los hombres de ese lugar como lo hacia yo. Si quería que ella ocupara mi lugar tendría que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con ella.

- No, Victoria – Grite por enésima vez – la pierna derecha debe ir abrazando al tubo, se supone que el es tu amigo.

- No puedo – se quejo la pelirroja – no puedo simplemente quedarme abajo como una camarera o algo así – lloriqueo.

- NO, no puedes – grite – Jacob me dio ordenes de enseñarte a mover el trasero en el tubo y eso es lo que hare.

- Pero es que…

- Pero es que NADA! Mueve tu culo de regreso a ese tubo y haz la rutina que te enseñe – grite molesta.

Me gane una mirada envenenada por parte de la chica pero hizo lo que le ordene a fin de cuentas.

- ¿No es una buena alumna? – se burlo Jacob en mi oído.

- Definitivamente no – suspire - ¿vas a salir? – pregunte al verlo llevar el abrigo en la mano.

- Acaba de llegar una nueva carga con James, debo ir antes de que se lleven a las mejores chicas – respondió.

- Pero debo hablar contigo – me queje.

- Bueno, pero hazlo rápido – dijo poniéndose el abrigo – después de ir con James iré con Aro.

- ¿Con Aro? ¡Genial! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Jacob me miro sorprendido - ¿Estas hablando en serio, Bella? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Muy en serio. Si voy a unírmeles debes presentarme a los integrantes como la nueva adquisición para la familia Vulturi – respondí.

- Te he ofrecido esto desde que cumpliste 18 ¿Por qué lo aceptas ahora? – pregunto.

- Es solo que… ya me canse de este lugar, quiero… probar algo diferente – respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

- Bien, pero sabes que no puedes dejar este lugar del todo hasta que encontremos tu repuesto – me recordó.

- Lo se – suspire – pero creo que Victoria tiene lo que se necesita.

Jacob bufo - ¿Bromeas? Esa chica es un asco en el tubo, no lograría que se levantara la polla de un crio cachondo.

- Le falta aprender, eso es todo – respondí restándole importancia a su inexperiencia con el tubo.

- Bien, entonces… avisa que nos vamos.

- Le diré a Ness que se encargue de todo – respondí.

Comencé a irme pero él me tomo del brazo y me hizo regresar – Me alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión, eso me demuestra que eres la chica perfecta.

- ¿La chica perfecta? – Pregunte confundida - ¿Para distribuir la mercancía?

- No, tonta – dijo riendo – la chica perfecta para ser la señora Black.

- La… la señora Black? – respondí mientras entraba en pánico ¿Cómo podía ser la señora Black si quería ser la señora Cullen?

- Si, pero hablaremos de eso después. Cuando tu y yo estemos solos – dijo inhalando mi esencia – ve a decirle a Renesmee que se encargue del negocio, te esperare en el auto.

Me fui a hacer lo que Jacob me pidió mientras pensaba que es lo que haría, nunca pensé que pedir salir de aquí seria sinónimo de irme a casar con Jacob, él era un buen tipo y definitivamente muy bueno en la cama pero de una noche de sexo salvaje a una noche de luna de miel había un gran abismo en medio.

Tal vez, si lograba unirme a la familia Vulturi y les demostraba que podían confiar en mi ellos podrían hacerse cargo de Jacob, después podría buscar la manera de renunciar a la familia Vulturi y vivir feliz con Edward.

Además, ser traficante de drogas no podría ser tan malo como ser prostituta ¿O Sí? Al menos podría librarme de Jacob.


	7. Rejected

**Muñequita.**

**Capitulo 6.**

**"Rejected"**

**Jacob PoV.**

Mientras Bella iba con Ness a decirle que se hiciera cargo del negocio mientras ella y yo saliamos vino una pregunta a mi mente ¿Realmente meteria a este negocio a la mujer que amaba?

Me había enamorado de Isabella Swan desde que la había visto en ese bar fregando los pisos, a diferencia de los demás yo logre ver su interior, ver la Bella que sufria y que deseaba algo mejor. No se si lo que yo le ofreci fue mejor que fregar pisos en un bar, pero ella nunca se quejo. A decir verdad parecía disfrutar cada vez que yo la hacia mia.

¿podria yo meter a una mujer como Bella en un callejon sin salida?... la respuesta era No. Yo la amaba y no dejaría que ella se metiera en esto. Si ella quería salir del burdel, entonces la sacaría, pero nunca como una traficante de drogas.

- Todo listo, cariño – dijo Bella sacándome de mis meditaciones.

La mire, ella era tan perfecta. La mujer mas divina sobre la faz de la tierra, la mujer que amaba sin importar con cuantos hombres se había metido en la cama, yo la amaba sin importarme lo que ella era.

Tome a mi mujer por la cintura y la lleve al auto. Primero vimos a James y revisamos el nuevo "cargamento".

- Son muy jóvenes – dijo Bella al verlas.

- Eso esta mejor, las jóvenes tienen mas éxito.

- Yo lo decía por el lado de que son demasiado inexpertas – contesto.

- podremos enseñarles el negocio, mi amor – dije besando su frente.

Me separe de ella y mire a las chicas con detalle, todas ellas eran menores de 15 años, la mas grande tenia los 17 recien cumplidos. Pero sin importar la edad todas ellas estaban bien desarrolladas.

- James! – llame.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jacob? – pregunto acercándoseme.

- Todas son vírgenes? – pregunte.

- ¿Con quien que estas hablando, Jacob? – pregunto James ofendido.

- De acuerdo – conteste serio – embarca a las tres mejores y mandalas al Burdel, mi chica se encargara de ellas.

Despues de eso Bella y yo fuimos con los vulturis pero no la deje entrar al almacen donde siempre nos reuníamos, seguía negándome a dejarla entrar en el negocio.

- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar? – pregunto enojada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- A los Vulturis no les gustan las sorpresas, Bella – conteste acariciando su mejilla – espera por mi aquí en el auto, si lo permiten entraras conmigo la próxima vez.

Bella me dedico una mirada asesina pero asintió a regañadientes. Afuera del almacen Demetri como de costumbre, le indique sobre Bella en el auto y le ordene que no la dejara entrar.

La junta con los Vulturis fue igual que las demás, me entregaron la mercancía que debía distribuir en el Burdel y en una discoteca que acababa de adquirir. Les entregue el maletín con el dinero y regrese al auto con Bella. Obviamente no se las mencione, yo de verdad no quería que ella fuera parte de la familia.

Al llegar al burdel me tope con Jane en la barra tomando un trago

- Jacob… - me llamo Jane al verme entrar.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, ellas simplemente no se llevaban bien – Ire con Nessie para ver como estuvo todo.

- De acuerdo, cariño – conteste depositando un suave beso en sus labios, ella sonrio a duras penas y se alejo hacia los camerinos.

- tengo algo que decirte que te aseguro te gustara saber – chillo Jane una vez que Bella se fue

Vi a la escultural mujer sentada en un banco en la barra mientras se abanicaba con un sobre blanco, Jane era parte de la familia Vulturi y mi mano derecha en los negocios.

- ¿Qué pasa primor? – pregunte sonriente mientras tomaba lugar a su lado en la barra.

- Tengo algo que decirte – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Eso ya lo dijiste – conteste irritado, si algo que tenia esta mujer era que lograba irritarme demasiado rápido para mi gusto - ¿Qué traes ahí?

- ¿Sabes que tu adorada Isabella no es tan santa como crees? – pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa – y no me refiero al punto de acostarse con mas hombres, claro esta.

- Ve al grano Jane, me irritas – conteste tratando de calmarme.

Ella solto una carcajada que desprecie en el acto y me tendio el sobre blanco – Abrelo y te daras cuenta de lo que hablo.

Tome el sobre sin pensarlo y desgarre una orilla para sacar un par de fotografías donde podía ver a Bella en un Starbucks con un hombre, en una foto se veía absorta en lo que el dijese y en otra su sonrisa dominaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte furioso.

- Tu estrella principal ha estado saliendo con un tipo – contesto lo obvio – la verdad no me sorprendería si ella deseara salir del burdel.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mi haciendo un movimiento de caderas que hubiera puesto mi polla en apuros si no estuviera tan enojado y confundido.

- JANE! ¡Regresa! – ordene a voz e grito sobre la musica.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Jake, querido – contesto sin detener su paso.

- Al menos dime quien es el tipo – grite.

Ella se detuvo y me miro sobre su hombro – su nombre es Edward Cullen, es escritor, pasa la mayoría de sus tardes metido en ese Starbucks. Trabaja en su nuevo libro – contesto con seriedad antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo y continuar andando.

Mire las fotos que tenia en las manos antes de gritar furioso – Seth!

El chico estuvo frente a mi en segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

Le arroje las fotos al pecho – encárgate de él!

El chico tomo las fotos y frunció el ceño - ¿Quién es?

- Su nombre es Edward Cullen, es escritor. Buscalo y dile que se aleje de mi mujer o se arrepentirá! – grite completamente furioso. Seth comenzó a irse pero lo retuve – Mas te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo, te conozco Seth y si no haces esto bien me encargare yo mismo del escritorcillo de cuarta y sabes muy bien que yo no me ando con rodeos a la hora de defender lo que es mio.

Seth se solto de mi agarre – Confia en mi Jacob, le dejare muy claro que debe de alejarse de Isabella – contesto tocando la pistola que llevaba en su cinturón.


	8. Game Over

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Capitulo 7**

**"Game Over"**

**Edward PoV.**

- Su belleza era exquisita, de una manera tan simple… tan propia. Ella era perfecta, su cuerpo delgado y suave me tentaba a tomarla pero mis principios me reprimían a lastimar a ese angel caído por equivocación divina.

Lei en voz alta el ultimo párrafo que había escrito inspirado en mi musa cuando una voz completamente desconocida me hizo apartar la mirada de la pantalla de mi laptop.

- ¿Tu eres Edward Cullen? – pregunto un chico.

Y digo chico porque su rostro me decía que no pasaba de los dieciocho años. Sus facciones aun eran aniñadas aunque su voz sonaba dura y gruesa. Aun asi la expresión de su rostro era fría y calculadora, expectante a mi respuesta.

- ¿Quién quiere saber? – pregunte quitándome los anteojos y contemplando de lleno el rostro del chico.

- Isabella Swan – respondió.

- ¿Bella? – susurre - ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – inquirí preocupado, la veria ese dia pero mas entrada la tarde.

- Sigueme – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.

Fue algo en su voz que me hizo saltar de la silla de inmediato, guardar mi laptop en el portafolios y deslizar un billete en la mesa para pagar mi café antes de seguir al chico. No lo cuestione mientras saliamos del centro comercial y caminábamos a orillas de este hasta que me cuestione a mi mismo porque seguía a este extraño asi de fácil.

- ¿Dónde esta ella? – pregunte tratando de alcanzar el hombro del chico pero este se giro bruscamente antes de que mi mano lo alcanzara. Estrello su puño contra mi mandibula con fuerza logrando que me tambaleara hacia atrás. Para ser un chico, golpeaba duro - ¡Pero que mierda! – le grite mientras secaba la sangre que corria por la comisura de mi labio.

- Me enviaron a darte un mensaje – dijo el chico poniéndose frente a mi. Yo estaba recargado contra la pared del centro comercial, mire disimuladamente a mi alrededor. El chico me había llevado a la parte trasera del centro comercial, por donde entraban los camiones de carga y por consiguiente, no había personas lo suficientemente cerca como para acudir a la ayuda de alguien.

- ¿Quién? – gruñi. Note que el chico aun tenia las manos convertidas en puños asi que trate de relajarme para que bajara la guardia y poder tomarlo desprevenido cuando lo golpeara.

- Mi jefe – contesto con suficiencia.

– ¿Be-Bella es t-tu jefa? – tartamudee a duras penas.

El chico se carcajeo – Isabella no es mi "Jefa" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire – ella es la MUJER de mi jefe.

- ¿La mujer? – pregunte incrédulo.

- ¿Eres idiota? – inquirió molesto dando un paso en mi dirección de forma amenzante.

- ¡NO! – Gruñi levantándome para encarar al chico, no dejaría que el me hiciera sentir cohibido.

El chico se puso en guardia y me miro en forma de reto. Yo por mi parte me mantuve tranquilo y, aparentemente, con la guardia baja. Lo menos que quería era una pelea con un chico al que no conocía y que tampoco me importaba conocer.

- ¿Quién es tu jefe? – inquirí con voz dominante.

- Jacob Black – escupió el chico como si el hecho de pronunciar ese nombre fuera como tener ponzoña en la boca.

- El no te agrada – objete.

- Ni a ti te agradaría si lo conocieras – dijo lentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunte.

- Solo debo darte un mensaje – repitió.

- Bien, hazlo! – lo impulse.

- Mi jefe quieres que te alejes de su hembra o te pesara – dijo con cuidado el chico, midiendo mi reacción con cada palabra pronunciada.

- ¿Es todo? – pregunte enfadado.

- Si – respondió el chico.

- Pues ve y dile a tu jefe que me alejare de su "hembra" siempre y cuando ella quiera alejarse de mi – conteste de forma intimidante.

El chico rio – tienes pantalones, amigo ¿No sabes quien es Jacob Black?

- No y tampoco me interesa saber quien es ese tipo – respondi francamente.

- Jacob Black es el mayor distribuidor de coca en el condado de Washington.

Aguarda! ¿Distribuidor de coca? ¿En que demonios estaba metida Bella?

- No me importa – repeti tranquilamente.

El chico volvió a reírse – Sera mejor que te largues antes de que me arrepienta a no terminar bien mi trabajo – contesto poniendo las manos en la cintura, donde pude ver que en el cinturón llevaba un arma. No negare que se me redujo la polla a la mitad ¡Nunca había visto un arma en mi vida!

Empece a moverme pero el chico se rio de mi lentitud y paso frente a mi, dándome la espalda con toda seguridad de que no lo atacaría. Bien, estaba en lo correcto, ni por todo el oro del mundo atacaría por la espalda a un hombre que estaba armado.

**Bella PoV.**

Despues de checar con Ness de que todo había estado tranquilo, tome mi bolso y Sali por la puerta trasera, tome un taxi y pedi que me llevaran al centro comercial donde Edward me estaría esperando.

Entre en el centro comercial y vi a Edward sentado en la misma mesa de siempre con sus manos cubriendo su hermoso rostro. Me acerque sin dudarlo y me sente frente a él.

- Hola – le salude sonriente trtando de averiguar el porque de la palpable frustacion que lo rodeaba.

Al escucharme descubrió su rostro y fue donde pude ver que su labio tenia un severo golpe que había dejado de sangrar hacia muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué te paso? – pregunte acercándome a el para examinar su rostro mas cerca.

- Nada – gruño sin dejarme tocarlo, confundida volvi a tomar mi lugar en la silla frente a el y lo mire ceñuda y preocupada.

- ¿Qué te paso? – repeti.

- Fue tu amigo – dijo con desden.

- ¿Mi amigo? – pregunte mas confundida que nunca.

-Jacob Black – escupió con rencor.

- ¿Jake? Pero eso es imposible… e-el ni si quiera te conoce.

- No fue presisamente el, mando a uno de sus "trabajadores" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire – quería darme un mensaje.

- ¿Qué clase de mensaje? – comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto a cambio, comencé a hablar pero el me detuvo – mejor dicho ¿En que mierda estas metida? – bajo la voz para agregar - ¿un distribuidor de drogas?

- Edward… yo-yo l-lo siento – tartamudee con lagrimas picando mis ojos.

- Es tu distribuidor?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no consumo – dije rápidamente.

- Entonces?

Lo mire debatiéndome decirle la verdad o no. Quería decirle lo que era, decirle la verdad que debi decirle desde un principio pero no podía… por primera vez en mis cinco año de dedicarme a eso, me sentía avergonzada. Sentía vergüenza de decirle a Edward a que era lo que me dedicaba y que era lo que me unia a Jacob Black.

- Eres una mentirosa – murmuro poniéndose de pie y dejándome en la mesa. Sola.

Sentí mi corazón caer desde la parte mas alta del cielo. Mis ojos no pudieron retener las lagrimas por un minuto mas asi que, vencida, las deje fluir libremente por mi rostro. Me sentía destrozada, rota, traicionada y, sobre todo, avergonzada. Había encontrado la felicidad pero no era una buena persona, por lo tanto Dios había decidido que ese regalo no era digno de mi por lo que me lo arrebato de las manos.

Limpie mis lagrimas con amargura y Sali del Starbucks para coger un taxi e ir a donde nunca debi de haber salido. Al burdel de Jacob Black.

Al llegar me duche y vesti en automatico. Todos notaron mi humor cabizbajo y Ness trato de animarme sin saber que era lo que me tenia asi, pero no logror levantar mi animo. Me sentía sumamente mal por haberle fallado a él.

- ¿Dónde esta Jacob? – pregunte antes de subir al esenario.

- Jacob tuvo que ir con Jane a una junta con los Vulturis – contesto Seth,

- Ah

Fue lo único que conteste. Entonces entre al escenario, apenas hube puesto un pie en el mis ojos se vieron atrapados por un par de esmeraldas que me miraban con curiosidad. Trate de ignorarlas, al igual que a su dueño pero al terminar mi acto y bajar del escenario el dueño de esas esmeraldas se puso de pie y me grito.

- ¡Oye, tu! La del antifaz. Ven aquí – ordeno.

Mire a Sam, un chico que siempre estaba al mando en las noches que Jacob no se encontraba. Mi mirada fue suplicante pero la que resivi fue dura y articulo sin emitir sonido "ve a atenderlo"

Resignada me dirigi a su mesa.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – pregunte con voz dura.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Me llamaste marica hace un par de noches y te deje con las ganas en la cama desnuda – dijo con una risa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza – bien, quiero que esta noche me des un servicio completo...


	9. Acto Final

"**Muñequita"**

**Capitulo 8.**

"**Acto Final"**

**Bella PoV.**

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Me llamaste marica hace un par de noches y te deje con las ganas en la cama desnuda – dijo con una risa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza – bien, quiero que esta noche me des un servicio completo...

¿Un servicio completo? ¡Mierda!

- La pasaremos genial – agregó, se puso de pie y se tambaleo hacia atrás en el proceso. Mi mirada voló hacia la mesa que estaba ocupada por cinco botellas vacías de cerveza.

- Ha bebido demasiado, caballero – conteste tratando de que mi tono fuera lo mas frio posible.

- Estoy bien – contesto obstinado tomándome por la cintura.

Mire con desesperación a Sam el cual, afortunadamente, entendió lo que mis ojos casi llorosos le suplicaban.

- Señor… creo que no es buena idea que usted…

- Tengo suficiente dinero para pagar una noche con ella – interrumpió Edward empujándome hacia las habitaciones.

- Sam – chille como la primera vez que me había visto obligada a hacer eso.

- Lo siento, Bella. Conoces las reglas, si tiene suficiente dinero debes estar con el cliente – contesto Sam apenado.

Me deje guiar por Edward andando a trompicones hasta que abrió una habitación y me hizo entrar. Por mis mejillas corrían silenciosas lágrimas. Edward me había alquilado, él no sabia que era yo, su Bella. No negaré que desee estar con él pero nunca en esta forma.

- Tírate en la cama – ordenó.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto – susurre débilmente. Estaba al pie de la cama sin poder moverme. Solo lo miraba mientras seguía parada y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

- Pagaré por esto – dijo enojado – tírate en la cama y deshazte de tu conjunto ¡Ahora!

Las lagrimas cayeron mas deprisa por mis mejillas – Por favor, no me hagas esto, Edward – chille.

Pareció desconcertado - ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre? – pregunto acercándose a mi y atrapando mis ojos en una prisión de joyas de esmeralda.

Él se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Tan cerca que podía aspirar su aliento impregnado de alcohol. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos cuando levanto una mano y paso acariciando mi mejilla hasta que alcanzo una parte de mi antifaz, mi mano voló hacia allá para frenarlo pero esta cayó al sentirse en contacto con sus dedos.

Entonces… tiro del antifaz y me miro desconcertado.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles y no pudieron soportar mi peso más; me deje caer de rodillas frente a él mientras el llanto seguía emergiendo de mis adentros.

- Lo siento… - susurre – lo siento, yo no… no quería que tu lo… lo supieras – llore cubriendo mi rostro. Me sentía sucia y llena de vergüenza al estar ahí frente a él.

Pareció que la borrachera desapareció de su cuerpo porque cuando se acerco frente a mí y me tiro los brazos para poder verme el rostro, sus ojos ya no se veían vidriosos a causa del alcohol.

- Tranquila – susurro acariciando mi mejilla húmeda.

- ¿Tranquila? – Pregunte desconcertada al ver su rostro sereno – pareces tan… despreocupado ¿No te doy… asco? – pregunte con una nueva oleada de lagrimas cruzando mi rostro.

El amablemente seco una parte de mis lagrimas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos – Te amo, Isabella – respondió – sin importar que seas. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que serias la mujer que yo había estado esperando.

- ¡Pero yo no soy nadie! – Respondí – soy una PROS-TI-TU-TA ¿y tú? Tu eres un importante escritor ¿En que lugar en el mundo una prostituta y un escritor famoso pueden ser pareja y pretender ser felices?

Una parte de mi quería mostrarle lo horrible que era mi vida para que se apartara de mi y no sufriera. Algo dentro de mí quería que él se fuera por donde había venido y me dejara continuar con mi "vida".

- Eso no me importa, muñeca – muchas veces me llamaban muñeca pero él lo hizo de una manera tan dulce y protectora que me sentí segura estando en sus brazos – tu eres un ángel, la vida te ha tratado mal pero Dios me ha mandado a salvarte, y mi recompensa será tu amor – agrego aun acariciando mi mejilla.

- Yo no quería esto – susurre débilmente – pero tampoco puedo irme de aquí. Jacob es mi dueño, él pago una fuerte cantidad por mí hace muchos años y como su esclava debo hacer todo lo que me diga… y obviamente él no me dejara irme de aquí.

- La esclavitud termino hace muchos años – susurro – tu, al igual que todas las chicas de este lugar, son libres de irse cuando quieran y de hacer lo que les plazca con sus vidas.

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza – no conoces a Jacob.

- Eres la segunda persona en este día que me dice eso pero ¿sabes que? No me importa conocer a ese tal Jacob, lo único que quiero es que tú vengas conmigo.

Me congele ¿ir con él? ¿A pesar de que ahora sabia lo que era él quería que todavía estuviera a su lado?

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – susurre llorando de nuevo.

- Simple, porque te amo – susurro con delicadeza sobre mis labios antes de depositar un fugaz beso en estos.

- No puedo irme – susurre – no me dejaran ni si quiera llegar a la puerta. Son órdenes de él.

Edward levanto la mirada, no había ninguna ventana en la habitación ya que Jacob había entendido hace varios años que dejar las ventanas sin bloquear era un paso directo para que "sus chicas" se escaparan.

- ¿No hay ninguna ventana a lo largo del local? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- No – susurre quedándome todavía de rodillas en el suelo – bueno, creo que las ventanas del baño de hombres son las únicas que están desbloqueadas.

- Entonces aprovecharemos esa salida al máximo – contesto sonriente.

Edward me miro con ternura y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Se quito el saco y me lo paso por los hombros.

- Si voy a sacarte de aquí no puedo dejar que salgas así – susurro antes de inclinarse a besar mi frente en gesto protector.

Sonreí a través de las lágrimas. Edward era mi ángel vengador; él me sacaría de esa vida de mierda y me enseñaría un nuevo mundo que yo no conocía.


	10. Escapando a la vida

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 9**

**"Escapando a la vida"**

**Bella PoV**

- ¿Entendiste lo que haras? – pregunto Edward mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Lo entendí a la perfeccion – prespondi tratando de sonreir.

- Espera a que pasen cinco minutos después de que salga antes de que empieces a moverte ¿Ok?

- Tengo miedo – admiti.

- Todo saldrá a la perfeccion, mi amor. Estare afuera esperando por ti, solo, confía.

- Confio en ti – respondi – en lo que no confio es en mi capacidad de llevar a cabo tu plan.

- Eres lo suficientemente capaz – beso mi frente con ternura – esperare por ti afuera. Date prisa.

Le devolví su abrigo y Sali de la habitación poniendo mi habitual cara de desprecio a todo aquel que se me acercara demasiado. Edward salió dos minutos después de mi de la habitación y se fue a su mesa, tomo un par de tragos mas mientras yo trataba de aplazar mi acto lo mas que podía.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? – pregunto Jessica.

- La verdad no… - susurre, lo cual no era una mentira por completo ya que mi estomago estaba a punto de dejar salir mi comida de la tarde – creo que tengo… nauseas.

- Tu acto esta por comenzar – dijo tocando mi frente, afortunadamente estaba tan nerviosa que llegaba al punto de transpirar como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Lo cual me ayudo – no tienes buena pinta ¿Qué comiste en la tarde?

- Fui a comer con Jacob a un restaurante de mariscos – respondi agregando un leve estremecimiento a mis síntomas.

Mire en dirección a la mesa de Edward, el estaba poniéndose de pie sin siquiera voltear a verme. Dude por un segundo que el en verdad estuviera esperándome cuando yo saliera pero una fugaz mirada mientras se dirigía a la puerta me recordó que tenia que confiar en el.

Conte hasta cien y empece a llevar a cabo el plan de Edward.

- No me siento muy bien – dije llevando mi mano a la boca con urgencia.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño? – pregunto Jess.

- Si – conteste contra mi mano. Respire profundamente un par de minutos para hacer mas tiempo, seque el sudor de mi frente y me puse de pie presipitadamente mientras volvia a poner una mano en mi boca y la otra en mi estomago.

Corri a la primera puerta que estaba a mi derecha, que era el baño de caballeros.

- Bella ese es el baño de hombres – grito Jessica detrás de mi.

- No me importa, tengo que vomitar ahora…. – grite mietras abria la puerta con fuerza. El pequeño y asqueroso baño estaba vacio, afortunadamente.

Puse el pequeño pasador en la puerta y mire la habitación. La ventana estaba sobre el tercer cubículo. Corri en su dirección y baje la tapa del inodoro para poder subirme por ahí. Jale y empuje la ventana con todas mis fuerzas pero esta no se movio ni un centímetro. Eso empezaba a ir mal.

Pegue mi rostro al cristal y vi el volvo plateado estacionado a un par de metro de distancia de la ventana. Edward estaba afuera mirando de un lado a otro completamente alerta. Le di dos golpecitos al cristal y él puso su atención en mi.

- Abre la ventana – grito al ponerse frente a mi del otro lado de la ventana.

- No puedo, esta atascado – articule, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

- Rompe el cristal.

- Me descubrirán.

Edward suspiro – alejate de la ventana – dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y envolvía su puño en el.

Lo obedeci al ver lo que tramaba. Su puño se estrello contra la ventana estrepitosamente, el cristal cedió ante su fuerza, quedando solo el marco de la ventana.

Se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta – Isabella, abre la puerta! – grito Sam.

- Ya voy – grite en respuesta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que se rompió? – pregunto la voz de Jessica.

- Nada – grite subiendo de nuevo a la taza del baño.

- Primero tu cabeza – susurro Edward tendiéndome los brazos para ayudarme.

- ¡Isabella, abre la puerta o la derribare!

- Calmate, Sam. Ahora la abro – grite mientras sacaba mi cabeza.

Pasaron diez segundos antes de que empezara a escucharse como Sam envestía la puerta. Mire con urgencia la puerta, esta cedería en cualquier momento.

- Debes darte prisa, Bella – me reprocho Edward.

Asenti y termine de sacar la mitad de mi cuerpo por la estrecha ventana mientras la puerta seguía siendo embestida. Aun había vidrios pegados en el marco de la ventana y no me libre de un par de rasguños en los brazos y otros mas en el abdomen cuando la puerta finalmente cedió.

- ¡BELLA! – grito Sam mientras corria en mi dirección.

Afortunadamente había puesto en seguro en el servicio y eso lo demoraría un poco mas. Edward me tomo por debajo de brazos y termino de sacarme de ese lugar. Nuestros movimientos fueron urgidos y presipitados por lo que mis rasguños fueron mas numerosos y profundos.

Terminaba de sacar mi pierna derecha cuando sentí que me tomaba por la zapatilla…

- ¿A dónde, mierda, crees que vas? – grito tratando de regresarme dentro del edificio.

- voy camino a mi libertad. ¡Sueltame! – grite tratando de safarme de su agarre.

- Si lo hago, Jacob me matara – grito jalándome dentro con mas fuerza. Un vidrio rasgo mi pierna con profundidad haciéndome soltar un grito al sentir la sangre correr por mi pierna – Dile a Seth que vaya por el callejón.

Entre en pánico. Si Seth venia por nosotros de este lado estaríamos perdidos. Me obligue a ignorar mi dolor y meti la otra pierna por la ventana en un acto de fingida rendición, Sam sonrio con satisfacción y Edward me miro con confusión. Pero entonces para sorpresa de ambos le di una patada en la cara a Sam, el no estaba preparado para eso por lo que me solto de inmediato mientras sujetaba su nariz chorreante de sangre.

- ¡Sacame de aquí! – le grite con urgencia a Edward.

Este se movio con rapidez y termino de sacarme por la ventana.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto.

- Eso no importa todavía – dije señalando el coche – estarán aquí en segundos.

Edward asintió y me ayudo a llegar al coche, cerro la puerta detrás de mi y entro al auto. Ni si quiera se puso el cinturón, se limito a encender el auto y pisar el acelerador a fondo, los demás chicos iban llegando al callejón cuando nosotros salimos a toda velocidad de ahí.

Mire por el retorvisor como los chicos nos miraban perplejos, varias de mis compañeras salieron a contemplar mi huida.

Era libre… después de tantos años, era libre. Sonreí. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí una infinita paz llenar mi alma…


	11. Una Noche en el Paraiso

**IMPORTANTE N/A: Capitulo con escenas de MUCHO Lemmon. Sigue leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad, no me hago responsable de combustiones espontaneas ni nada por el estilo. Disfruten el capi. (:**

**Muñequita.**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Una noche en el paraíso"**

**Bella PoV.**

Edward condujo en silencio hasta su casa, ambos estábamos tensos por lo que acababa de pasar y estábamos demasiado atentos a los retrovisores comprobando que no nos siguieran como para charlar entre nosotros.

Al final nos detuvimos frente a un enorme porton de forja color negro que no dejaba ver en el interior, Edward dio dos bocinazos y este se abrió. Seguimos por un cuidadoso sendero de grava en medio de un enorme jardín y al final nos detuvimos entre los escalones que llevaban a la mansión y una hermosa fuente que estaba en medio de una burbuja de graba por el sendero.

- ¿Crees poder caminar? – pregunto viendo los rasguños en mis piernas.

- Creo que… que, que si podre.

Se rio por lo bajo - espera a que abra la puerta para ti – dijo antes de salir.

"_Un escritor famoso, ¿Qué pensabas, que viviera en un apartamento barato?"_ pensé para mis adentros.

Edward dio vuelta al coche y me ayudo a salir, me lleve la sorpresa de que no podía apoyar una de mis piernas. La cortada debía de ser mas profunda que un simple rasguño. Al tratar de subir los escalones hice una mueca de dolor y me mordí el labio para no gritar.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? – pregunto preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza e hice ademan de seguir subiendo los escalones pero Edward sonriente negó con la cabeza y cuando menos me lo esperaba me levanto en el aire y me apretó contra su musculoso pecho.

- No es necesario – siempre había odiado ser débil.

El se rio por lo bajo – Claro que lo es, estas no son las únicas escaleras que tendras que subir asi que mejor no gastes energias en tratar de convencerme de que puedes sola.

Deseche la idea de contradecirlo, muy apenas podía ponerme en pie y caminar gracias a su ayuda, subir escalones seria una verdadera tortura para mi. Asi que cerre mis ojos y me concentre en su respiración pausada y tranquila tratando de acompasar mi propia respiración a la suya. Cuando lo logre, sonreí satisfecha. Me sentía en paz estando con el, asi se derrumbara la casa a nuestros pies yo me sentiría segura estando con él.

Sentí que me dejaba en una superficie suave y que deshacía su agarre contra mi cuerpo asi que abri los ojos y me tope con que los suyos estaban a escasos centímetros de los mios.

- Debes descanzar, fue una larga noche – susurro con una sonrisa.

- Quedate conmigo, por favor – implore.

- Estare contigo siempre, muñeca – dijo con dulzura.

Uni nuestros labios lentamente, prologando el momento y esperando ansiosa la friccion de sus labios sobre los mios. Cuando estos finalmente se estamparon contra los mios me sentí mas que feliz, era esto lo que me había hecho falta siempre… una pizca de amor, un pedasito de cielo, un beso de mi angel.

- Debo limpiar tus rasguños antes de que te duermas – susurro cuando lo libere.

- No me duele – menti – no te vayas.

- Ya te lo dije, no lo hare – contesto bajando de la cama.

Yo me sente en el acto y lo observe como levantaba el auricular del teléfono en la mesita de noche mientras marcaba tres veces el numero uno.

- Merie, ¿podrías traerme por favor un tazon con agua tibia, varias gazas cortadas y un poco de alcohol, por favor? – me miro por un momento y después concluyo – gracias, estoy en mi habitación.

Colgó y se paseo por la habitación hasta que al final fue al closet y saco una camisa de franela.

- No se si te quede, pero supongo que sera un poco mejor que eso – dijo apuntando a mi traje lleno de rasguños y manchado de sangre.

- Supongo que si – respondi.

- Te llevare al baño, podras limpiarte un poco si lo deseas y después deshacerte de eso. Cuando estes listas me llamas e ire por ti – dijo tendiéndome la camisa.

Asentí y el me levanto en el aire una vez mas y me pego a su pecho, empujo la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño y me dejo sentada en la tapa del escusado. Deposito un beso en mi frente y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Mi corazón latia desbocado y sentía como la presión de la sangre en mi cabeza provocaba un ligero dolor, pero a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo, porque era libre… al fin era libre!

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme el traje con mucho cuidado de no mover demasiado la pierna que estaba mas lastimada. Después lave mi rostro con agua tibia hasta que pude sacar la mayor parte de mi maquillaje y me puse la camisa de franela. Estaba caliente y olia a él.

- Estoy lista – grite.

No tardo en entrar al cuarto de baño, el también se había deshecho de sus ropas y ahora llevaba solo el pantalón de la pijama, dejándome apreciar de lleno su pecho.

Volvió a levantarme y me llevo a la orilla de la cama. Después volvió a la mesita de noche y tomo un recipiente con agua y unas cuantas gazas. Me tendio un baso con tequila.

- Esto dolerá un poco, algunos son mas que rasguños – dijo comenzando a curar mis heridas.

Hice un par de muecas pero todo estuvo bien hasta que llego a la peor, la ultima herida que me había hecho mientras Sam me sujetaba por el tobillo y trataba de regresarme dentro del edificio. Esta era profunda y me hizo soltar un grito involuntario.

- Lo siento, es que duele demasiado – dije apenada.

Edward me sirvió mas tequila y se sivio un vaso para el.

- Te dije que algunos eran mas que simples rasguños ¿Duele demasiado? Tal vez necesites puntadas.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quiero ir a un hospital – chille.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ceñudo.

- No me gustan – dije cortante.

- Puedo llamarle al medico para que venga aquí – ofreció.

- No es necesario, no me duele mucho _¡de veras!_ – menti.

Me ignoro y tomo otra gaza, esta vez la empapo de alcohol y trato de ponerla en mi pierna pero me movi negándome a que pusiera esa gasa en mi pierna.

- ¿Estas loco? Eso va a hacer que me desmalle del dolor – chille aun huyendo de la gasa empapada.

- No es para tanto, tengo que curarte – dijo tratando de ponerla en mi herida.

Me negué a dejarlo hacer tal barbaridad. En un movimiento tiramos un poco de agua en el suelo y el resbalo con ella, cayendo sobre mi en la cama. Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mio, su cuerpo rozaba mi piel expuesta y su aliento me tentaba a besarlo sin descanso hasta que se terminara la noche y aun asi seguir besándolo.

No me resisti mas y lo bese. Comenzamos tranquilos, explorando el interior de nuestras bocas, pero después una oleada de lujuria se estrello contra ambos y nuestro beso se volvió urgido y salvaje. Su mano viajo desde mi pantorrilla hasta mi muslo, haciendo que un escalofrio se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Lo bese con mas urgencia mientras mis manos reconocían su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos, su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mis pulmones se iban quedando sin aire poco a poco pero no quería deshacer de sus labios, quería tenerlo siempre en mis brazos y poseerlo por el resto de la eternidad.

Abri paso a mis instintos y me deje llevar por el momento, era él lo único que mi cuerpo quería. Mis manos siguieron recorriendo su espalda mientras el dejaba un camino de húmedos besos en mi cuello; jadie cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Tengo miedo – susurre sin pensar.

Tener miedo era normal, si era tu primera vez pero para mi tener sexo era algo normal, de todos los días ¿Por qué tenia miedo entonces? Porque Edward era un tipo maravilloso, u hombre que había sacado a flote una parte de mi que siempre estaba bajo llave, con el podía ser la mujer con sentimientos y sueños y no un simple objeto sexual el cual podias dejar tirado. El era diferente y su diferencia era lo que me hacia tener miedo.

- Siempre estare para ti, mi muñequita. No tengas miedo y dejate guiar por el momento – susurro en mi oído.

Suspire, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que temi que de un momento a otro saltara fuera de mi pecho pero su voz me tranquilizo. Fue su voz la que hizo que mi cuerpo dejara de estremerse de miedo y comenzara a hacerlo por placer. Mi cuerpo se relajo bajo sus manos y el siguió su camino depositando besos en mi cuerpo, la mano que tenia en mi muslo encontró mi herida sin sanar y di un respingo de dolor al sentir la gasa impregnada de alcohol en contacto con mi piel. El alcohol hizo que la herida quemara demasiado pero su boca se apodero de la mia dejando un grito atorado en mi garganta, sus labios mitigaron un tanto el dolor y eso me gusto, trataba de hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que no sintiera tanto dolor.

Termino de limpiar mi pierna y sus labios liberaron los mios. Jadeamos al mismo tiempo por falta de aire, lo mire a los ojos y supe que estando con el todo estaría bien, sonreí.

- No… dolio tanto ¿verdad? – pregunto dedicándome una sonrisa torcida.

- Creo que no – admiti.

Nos miramos por un largo tiempo y al final no pude resistirme mas y poniendo mis manos detrás de su cuello lo atraje a mi y lo bese de nuevo. Se resisitio un poco pero termino devolviéndome el beso, su mano libre viajo debajo de mi camisa hasta toparse con mis senos, gemi de placer cuando sus dedos pellizcaron uno de mis pezones.

Libere sus labios y el se dirigió de nuevo a mi cuello, bajo lentamente hasta mi pecho y desabotono la camisa, no llevaba sosten, su lengua lamio mis senos por un largo rato mientras yo gemia y encajaba las uñas en el colchon.

La forma en que me tocaba, la manera en que saboreaba mis senos y el sentir su amigo contra mi entrepierna me hicieron tener un orgasmo prematuro. Me retorcí lentamente mientras el seguía comiéndome uno de los senos y masajeando el otro con su mano libre. Al liberar mis pechos siguió su camino por mi abdomen, mi piel se erizaba mientras se acercaba mas a mi zona vaginal; a esas alturas yo estaba a punto de tener mi segundo orgasmo.

Ahora era mi turno de tomar el control. Lo sujete por la cintura con mis piernas, ignorando el dolor que el movimiento provoco, y lo hice girar sobre si mismo quedando ahora el sobre su espalda y yo sobre su abdomen, este estaba duro justo como supuse que lo estaría mi objetivo final. Le sonreí con malicia y con movimientos lentos llegue hasta su pecho, me deshice de la camisa que ahora lo único que hacia era estorbarnos y me apodere de sus labios por un momento.

- Bien señor Cullen, es mi turno de darle placer a usted – susurre en sus oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me deshice de sus pantalones quedando al fin ambos desnudos. Lo mire con deseo, lo quería dentro de mi en ese presiso momento, mi cuerpo ardia de calor y necesitaba ser tocado, poseído y penetrado por una poderosa polla. Toque su aparato, deslizando lentamente mis dedos mientras exploraba esa zona de su cuerpo, una zona que mis dedos conocían muy bien pero por algua razón esa vez me resulto extraña y desconocida. Mis manos jugaron con su pene un rato, mi objetivo era ponerlo en pie hasta el punto de que fuese a explotar; ahora tenia a su dueño a mi merced, gemia silenciosamente con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí. Continue mi tarea hasta que su instrumento apunto hasta el techo, lo mire con deseo una vez mas y la boca se me hizo agua; mis instintos me llevaron a lamer esa _cosa_, con cautela lo toque con la punta de mi lengua, recorriendo lentamente su superficie, experimentando su sabor y dando aun mas placer a su dueño.

No me pude resistir mas, mis labios querían besarlo y mi lengua deseaba seguir lamiéndolo asi que me lo lleve de lleno a la boca y le hice la mamada de mi vida, ¡Una señora mamada! Edward gimio mas fuerte en cuanto su polla estuvo en mi boca, estaba terminando de meterlo por completo en ella cuando se vino dentro de ella, tomandome totalmente desprevenida. Sentí algo caliente fluyendo atraves de mi garganta, mis papilas gustativas trataron de encontrarle sabor pero este era tan variante que me era imposible adivinar el sabor; era dulce y salado a la vez. Lo trague todo sin desperdiciar ni una gota, era el mejor dulce que había probado en mi vida.

Me tomo por los hombros y me dejo reposar en su pecho, beso mi frente y siguió por mis sienes y mejillas hasta legar a mis labios, me beso con fuerza y ambos saboreamos el sabor de su semen aun impreso en mis labios. Se separo abruptamente de mi en busca de aire y me deposito gentilmente en la cama.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro; pellizco mis pezones una vez mas y entonces, sin previo aviso, su polla penetro dentro de mi; lo hizo con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo de una manera totalmente salvaje.

- Rapido – dije entre jadeos.

Mi respuesta vino acompañada de una fuerte oleada de caliente placer y deseo cuando Edward comenzo a bombear mas rápido, luego mas despacio y despues mas rapido de nuevo dentro de mi. Senti como si fuera a explotar ahi con todas esas emociones que llenaban mi interior y con ese nivel de placer que Edward me daba. El placer quemo en mi cuerpo y me carcomio internamente, enterre mis uñas en su espalda mientras intentaba, fallidamente, retener un grito de pura satisfaccion. Edward jadeo al mismo tiempo y nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se acompasaron, exhalando e inhalando al mismo tiempo. Recorrio mi cuerpo por completo dejando humedos besos en cada particula de mi y yo reconoci cada centimetro de su perfecto cuerpo.

Estaba feliz, la dicha ya ni si quiera cabia dentro de mi. Salió de dentro de mi y se desplomo a mi lado en la cama besando mi frente.

- Descanza, muñequita – susurro con dulzura.

Atrape sus labios antes de caer en un profundo sueño… ¡Era feliz! Por primera vez en todo mi existir conocía de lleno el significado de esa palabra pues había pasado _una noche en el paraíso_ junto a mi caballero de brillante armadura.


	12. Volviendo a nacer

**Muñequita.**

**Capitulo 11.**

"**Volviendo a nacer"**

**Bella PoV.**

Estaba en el lapso en el que me encontraba sumida en la inconsciencia pero que poco a poco salía de la misma cuando pude sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura. Mi primer sentimiento fue pánico, tuve miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior solo había sido producto de mi loca imaginación.

Suspire y poco a poco fui accediendo a mis sentidos; los brazos a través de mi cintura se sentían cálidos; aspire profundamente y un aroma fresco lleno mis pulmones; agudice mi escucha y percibí unos leves ronquidos y mas a lo lejos el canto de las aves. "Por favor, que nada haya sido un sueño" roge en mi interior y abrí los ojos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados haciendo lucir en completa paz su bello semblante. Un ligero rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba su cabello cobrizo; me encontré sonriéndole al hombre que tenia delante de mí y que me abrazaba por debajo de las sabanas. Me acerque a sus labios y le abrí paso al ultimo de mis sentidos; el gusto. Sus labios eran suaves pero se acoplaron a los míos de inmediato y su dulzor y calor me acogieron como si me hubiesen esperado toda la noche.

- Buenos días, muñeca – susurro viéndome a los ojos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho y comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

- Buenos días – conteste sonriente.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Nunca en mi vida he dormido mejor que ahora. Y después de lo de anoche fue como estar en el paraíso antes de ir a dormir.

Rio por la bajo y beso mi frente - ¿Quieres ir a darte una ducha antes de salir?

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Primero, creo que necesitas ropa así que iremos de compras y después iremos a casa de mis padres – su sonrisa fue inquebrantable pero la mía no - ¿Sucede algo?

- La ida de compras la puedo soportar pero… ¿Conocer a tu familia? ¿Tan pronto?

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y rozo sus labios con los míos – Bella, te amo ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero que todos se enteren que estoy dispuesto a compartir todo contigo.

Mi visión comenzó a nublarse y sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla. Nunca nadie había sido tan tierno conmigo; estaba confirmado, Edward Cullen era el ángel que el cielo me había mandado para sanar mis heridas.

Edward me beso una vez mas y después entre juegos y bromas entramos juntos a la ducha, me vestí con algunas ropas que su hermana había dejado en su casa y después de desayunar me llevo fuera dispuesto a sacar a la luz a la Bella que solo él conocía.

Su casa se encontraba en los límites de Forks, sobre la 101. Así que continuamos por esa carretera hasta llegar a las grandes tiendas de Port Angeles. Nos detuvimos en el mismo centro comercial donde nos habíamos visto por segunda vez.

- Estoy acostumbrado a ir de compras – explico mientras entrabamos a una tienda de ropa casual – mi hermana suele arrastrarme a las tiendas cada vez que viene de visita a ver mis padres.

- ¿Cómo es tu hermana? – pregunte. Me preocupaba todo lo que tenia que ver con él así como a él le preocupaba todo lo que tenia que ver conmigo.

- Es una pequeña demonio – dijo dibujando una sonrisa como si estuviera recordando algo – Apenas cumplirá 18 en unos meses pero creo que es la diseñadora de ropa mas famosa en New York. Ella vive allá – explico – con la familia de mi tío, a Alice nunca le gusto Port Angeles y mucho menos Forks.

- No la culpo. El frio no es precisamente el clima que yo mas adore, además en estos lugares nunca pasa nada interesante – susurré.

- Es precisamente por eso que decidí mudarme a Forks. Es un lugar sumamente tranquilo, la mayoría de la gente se conoce entre si y existe bastante seguridad en este condado, la paz y la tranquilidad son buenas si te dedicas a echar volar tu imaginación.

- Creo que tienes razón – susurre – necesitas un lugar tranquilo para encontrar esa paz y que las ideas puedan fluir colocando cada palabra en su lugar.

Edward me sonrió, me tomo por la cintura y beso tiernamente mis labios.

- Te amo, Bella – susurró.

Deje que me guiara hasta el mostrador donde estaba una tierna mujer de mediana edad. En cuanto vio a Edward le sonrió extensamente y ajusto sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen ¿La señorita Alice ha venido de vuelta a Port Angeles? – pregunto amablemente la mujer.

- Si, pero esta vez no vengo de compras con mi hermana – contesto él sin borrar su sonrisa – Bella, ella es Kate; Kate, ella es Bella ¿Será que podrías sorprenderme esta vez con ella? – pregunto volviendo su atención a la mujer.

- ¿Sorprenderlo señor? – Pregunto sorprendida – Será un placer ayudarlo, Sr. Cullen – Kate se fijo en su reloj de pulso y frunció el ceño - ¿Puede venir por ella en cuatro horas?

- Seguro, estaré aquí puntual para evaluar su trabajo, Kate – contesto antes de dejarme con la mujer de la tienda.

Un pánico injustificado me invadió cuando me quede con Kate a solas en la tienda. Ella volvió su atención a unos papeles que tenía en el mostrador al lado de la caja registradora, sin decir nada más una vez que Edward abandono la tienda. Lo observe irse deseando poder ir tras de él, pero sabia que no podía. Yo no era realmente fea pero mi exterior necesitaba pulirse un poco antes de presentarme a su familia como su novia oficial. La idea de ser su novia oficialmente me aterro tanto como me agrado.

- Bien – susurro Kate saliendo de detrás del mostrador - ¿Qué talla de vestido usas?

- ¿Vestido? Creo que tres – tartamudee.

- Talla tres, eres bastante delgada pero con bastantes curvas, ahora entiendo porque el señor Cullen se fijo en ti. ¡Sígueme!

Su comentario me molesto un tanto ¿Qué acaso una mujer necesita tener suficiente curvatura para que un hombre como Edward se fije en una? Conociéndolo, no seria así. Creo que el ve más allá de un físico atractivo, él se fija en el interior.

- ¿A que se refiere con su comentario? – pregunte mientras la seguía.

- Hace unos dos meses el señor Cullen vino acompañado de una rubia escultural – dijo Kate mientras buscaba algo de mi talla entre los percheros – bueno, por escultural me refiero a que parecía una supermodelo; del tipo de mujeres súper delgadísimas – saco una blusa con escote cuadrado y de botones al frente en color rosa pálido- ¿Puedes medírtela? Creo que es de tu talla.

Tome la blusa y la doble sobre mi brazo mientras seguía a Kate hacia una repisa donde había algunas faldas dobladas.

- ¿Sabe como se llamaba la mujer? – pregunte tratando de ocultar mi interés.

- Creo que el Sr. Cullen la llamo Tanya un par de veces – contesto mientras buscaba entre las repisas algo que combinara con mi blusa.

- ¿Era muy bonita? – pregunte.

Kate rio por lo bajo – Si, muy bonita pero sinceramente tu tienes mas curvas que esa chica – volvió su atención hacia mi y me entrego una falda de talle alto – pero tu… tienes algo que te hace ver… diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – pregunte tomando la falda.

- Si… y eso es bueno, lo diferente es misterioso y lo misterioso llama la atención de los hombres – contesto al ver la preocupación reflejada en mi rostro – vayamos al cubículo para que te cambies.

Le sonreí y la seguí hacia los vestidores y una vez en el cubículo me desplome en el pequeño asiento. Me deshice de los jeans y la blusa sencilla y me vestí con la ropa que Kate me había entregado. La blusa cubría un poco mas arriba del nacimiento de mi pecho pero la falda era un poco mas atrevida, me llegaba a mitad del muslo y el cinturón se abrochaba justo debajo de mi pecho, la tela se ceñía a mi cuerpo resaltando las curvas de mis caderas y dejando a la vista la mejor parte de mis piernas. Me mire en el espejo y sonreí, el conjunto era formal pero me gustaba esta nueva faceta de Isabella. Quite el seguro y salí del cubículo.

- Wow, te ves realmente hermosa – dijo Kate con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajo la mirada a mis pies descalzos y frunció el ceño – espera un minuto.

Salió de mi vista por un minuto mientras yo seguía observándome en el espejo. Yo conocía el rostro de la persona que me sonreía a través del espejo pero la persona que veía ahí reflejada me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era una extraña familiar para mí, eran las mismas facciones de la Bella que siempre había visto en el espejo pero de una manera tan extraña… era yo, pero no me sentía como yo. Aunque si a Edward le gustaba lo que mis ojos veían entonces a mí también me gustaría.

Kate regreso con unos altos tacones en color rojo y un par de pulseras anchas como accesorios, me hizo ponérmelos y al final sonrió satisfecha.

- Ahora sígueme – dijo guiándome fuera de la tienda.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte.

- Cerca de aquí hay un estilista buenísimo. Poca gente lo conoce pero los que tenemos esa dicha sabemos que su trabajo es el de un artista.

Después de un completo cambio de look en la peluquería se encargaron del resto de mi cambio, las chicas arreglaron los rizos rebeldes que yo tanto amaba y los transformaron en un lacio perfecto con flequillo. Ahí se fue el resto de mis horas libres y justo cuando terminaban de maquillarme llego el amor de mí existir.

- Señor Cullen – dijo Kate mientras me llevaba hacia Edward – juzgue usted mismo.

Mire a Edward y mi corazón reacciono de inmediato latiendo mas deprisa al verlo frente a mi.

- Luces… hermosa – susurro estirando sus brazos en mi dirección, yo tome su mano en el acto y mi cuerpo se acoplo al suyo como piezas de rompecabezas – Gracias Kate, una vez mas sigue sin defraudarme.

- Uno honor servirle a los Cullen – contesto Kate.

Edward beso mi coronilla y me guio hacia su auto. Abrió la puerta para mí y me dejo entrar para después acompañarme.

Acuno mi rostro con sus manos y beso mis labios con posesión, con pasión, con dulzura, con delicadeza y lo mas importante…. Con amor.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunte mientras buscaba aire cuando me libero.

- Fácil. Te amo – susurro antes de soltar mi rostro.

Sonreí. Me sentía inmensamente feliz mientras Edward estuviera a mi lado. Todo seria perfección estando con él. Sentí el coche rugir quedamente y comenzamos nuestra marcha hacia la casa de sus padres. El pánico me inundo de nuevo.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres llevarme con tus padres? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Segurísimo – contesto sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Condujimos en silencio hasta la gran mansión que era la casa de sus padres. Si yo había estado asombrada de la casa de Edward, la de sus padres era aun más lujosa. Ahora entendía que el lujo no solo era por motivo de su profesión, seguramente venia de familia.

- ¿nerviosa? – pregunto mientras me sonreía cuando bajamos del auto.

- Mucho – respondí.

Edward rio y tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta el alto de las escaleras para entrar a la casa de sus padres. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Edward puso la mano en la perilla.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.<span>_**

- Familia – anuncio Edward una vez que dejo a la chica en el suelo y se volvió a mi lado – Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mi. Papá, mamá, Alice, Emmett; quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan, mi novia. Bella, mi amor, esta es mi familia.

Salí corriendo dentro de la casa y me encerré en el baño donde deje caer la barrera que había construido para agradarle a la familia de Edward y deje fluir el llanto libremente sobre mi rostro.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los <em><span>Reviews<span>_ y para informarles que pronto estare compartiendo mi _bb_, mi primer fanfic [_Este es el segundo que escribo]_


	13. Esto no es para mí

_Chicas, gracias por su respuesta en el fic. Espero que el otro fic que estoy publicando tambien les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita.<strong>

**Capitulo 12.**

"**Esto no es para mí"**

**Bella PoV.**

- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto mientras me sonreía cuando bajamos del auto.

- Mucho – respondí.

Edward rio y tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta el alto de las escaleras para entrar a la casa de sus padres. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Edward puso la mano en la perilla.

- Buenos tardes – grito Edward mientras dejaba su abrigo en el armario y hacia lo mismo con el mío.

- Hijo… - dijo una mujer mientras se reunía con nosotros en la sala, su semblante cambio levemente cuando me vio – Buenas tardes.

- ¿Están todos en casa? – pregunto Edward.

- Alice llego hace unos minutos y esta arriba acomodando sus cosas y Emmett esta afuera con tu padre – contesto la madre de Edward - ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

- Claro, iremos con papá y Emmett afuera ¿puedes llamar a Alice? – pregunto amablemente Edward.

- Seguro – contesto su madre – ya vuelvo.

- Creo que voy a vomitar – susurre una vez que su madre se perdió escaleras arriba.

- Respira profundo y relájate – contesto en mi oído – todo saldrá bien.

Edward y yo caminamos a lo largo de la enorme sala y seguimos hacia el verdor del patio trasero donde encontramos a un hombre de entre treinta y tantos de cabello rubio y un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello oscuro y rizado. Apenas llegábamos hacia ellos cuando se escucho la voz de soprano de una mujer.

- ¡Edward!

Ambos nos volvimos y el respondió con los brazos abiertos hacia la pequeña chica que corría hacia él. La estrecho contra su cuerpo y susurro algo en su oído con una sonrisa enorme, el semblante de felicidad de la chica cambió y me miro de inmediato de pies a cabeza.

- Familia – anuncio Edward una vez que dejo a la chica en el suelo y se volvió a mi lado – Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mi. Papá, mamá, Alice, Emmett; quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan, mi novia. Bella, mi amor, esta es mi familia.

Mire de reojo a Edward, su sonrisa era enorme y de su rostro irradiaba la alegría de poder presentarme oficialmente como su "_novia_". Gire para ver la reacción de su familia y esta fue de semblantes muy variados.

La chica pequeña que con anterioridad había estado en brazos de Edward me barría con la mirada y escaneaba cada uno de mis movimientos con una cara de notable desagrado. La madre de Edward me veía de una manera similar pero en su rostro reinaba una forzada sonrisa tratando de amortiguar su desagrado. El chico musculoso me veía sonriente y su rostro denotaba autentica alegría. La reacción más difícil de descifrar fue la del último hombre, que supuse fuera el padre de Edward, su rostro estaba sereno y continuaba con la mano en la cintura de forma casual, aunque mientras lo estudiaba una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro poco a poco.

- ¡Felicidades, hermano! – grito el grandulón mientras se acercaba a mi y me levantaba en el aire en un abrazo de oso – me da gusto tener una nueva hermanita.

- Gracias – conteste apenada cuando me dejo en el suelo.

Edward me miro de forma burlona – Él es Emmett, mi hermano mayor – luego señalo a su madre y a la chica gnomo– Esme, mi madre, y Alice, mi hermana menor – y finalizo con el hombre serio de cabello rubio – y el es Carlile, mi padre.

- Un placer – susurre mientras le iba tendiendo la mano a cada uno.

- El placer es nuestro, Bella – contestó Carlisle al estrechar mi mano.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – propuso Alice tomando asiento. El resto de la familia la siguió y Edward aparto la silla libre a su lado para mí.

- Iré a traer algo de beber ¿Gustas acompañarme Bella? – pregunto amablemente Esme.

"_Tal vez todo fue una idea loca tuya, Bella. Su tono es amable y maternal_" – me dije a mi misma antes de contestarle en voz alta – ¡Seguro!

Me puse de pie y camine detrás de ella con la misma disposición que poseía desde siempre. Entramos a la cocina y Esme saco un par de vasos de la alacena.

- Te seré sincera, Isabella – comenzó mientras estaba de espaldas a mi – no me agrada del todo que mi hijo salga con alguien. No es nada personal, te lo aseguro. Es simplemente que aun veo a Eddy como un pequeño bebe.

- Creo… que la entiendo, Sra. Cullen – conteste.

- Apuesto a que tu madre ha de sentir lo mismo con respecto a mi hijo.

- Mi madre murió hace ya muchos años – conteste con tristeza. A pesar de que ella había muerto cuando yo era todavía una niña, mi mente todavía guardaba recuerdos gratos de su rostro sonriente.

- Lo siento, tu padre y tu debieron de pasar por muy malos momentos cuando eso paso – volvió a hacer conjeturas.

- Mi padre y yo nunca fuimos muy unidos. Él también murió hace unos años – yo había mantenido esa mentira desde siempre, para mi mí padre estaba muerto desde el momento que me dejo en esa cantina.

- Lo siento tanto, muñeca – contesto Esme viéndome con verdadera tristeza.

- No se preocupe, he tenido mucho tiempo para sopesar la muerte de mis padres – conteste tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Hablar de mi pasado no era algo que me resultara de lo mas agradable.

Esme puso los vasos de cristal en una bandeja para llevar el desayuno a la cama y saco una gaseosa del refrigerador, me moví para ayudarla cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

- ¿Podrías abrir, por favor? – preguntó sin perder su tono amable.

Asentí con una sonrisa y me encamine a la puerta, en el umbral de la misma encontré a una chica escultural. Por los tacones que llevaba quedábamos casi a la misma altura pero estaba segura que sin ellos fácilmente le sacaría una cabeza, su cabello era largo, rubio y lacio y vestía un corto y ceñido vestido blanco.

- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar? – me reprochó la chica quitándose los lentes de sol.

Me hice a un lado automáticamente para dejarle pasar.

- Vaya, creo que los Cullen han hecho una pésima elección a la hora de escoger a la servidumbre – murmuro la chica.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunte molesta.

- Han tenido mejor servidumbre. Será mejor que seas mas atenta al abrir la puerta – contesto adentrándose en la casa, yo la seguí.

- Perdón, pero yo no soy la servidumbre – conteste.

- Claro, seguro ellos te dijeron que eras parte de la familia – contesto volviéndose a mi – pero déjame decirte que no serás mas que una gata en esta casa.

- Será mejor que te retractes ahora mismo – conteste tratando de calmar el enojo que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mi.

- ¿Yo, Tanya Denali, retractarse ante una gata? ¡JA! No me hagas reír – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Tanya – grito con notable felicidad Esme al ver a la chica – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- ¡Hola, Esme! – contesto ella acercándose para abrasarla.

- Supongo que Alice te llamo

- Supones bien, Esme, querida.

- ¡Que agradable volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo! Pero ven, Emmett y Eddy están aquí también – dijo Esme entrelazando su brazo con la recién llegada y guiándola hacia el patio trasero – Bella ¿Podrías ayudarme con los refrescos?

- Si – conteste mientras ambas mujeres salían de la casa.

Respire hondo un par de veces antes de salir de la cocina con los vasos. Esa tal Tanya no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, con solo cinco segundos de haberla conocido sabia muy bien que su presencia en la casa de los Cullen seria un dolor en el trasero para mi.

Al salir al patio la aludida no me agrado mucho mas, ésta ocupaba mi lugar al lado de Edward y platicaba animadamente con él mientras el resto de la familia platicaba entre ellos completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba entre Tanya y Edward. Me quede congelada en mi lugar cuando Tanya extendió su mano y toco la mejilla de Edward y este le contesto con una sonrisa. Sentí un millón de ganas de llorar pero por mi propio orgullo me negué a derramar una sola lagrima antes de que la tarde terminara.

- ¿Estas bien? – susurro Emmett poniéndose a mi lado.

- No se – conteste arrastrando mi mirada de la escena que protagonizaban Edward y Tanya para sumergirme en unos adorables, calurosos y preocupados ojos marrones.

- No luces muy bien, será mejor que sientes.

Emmett me quito la bandeja de las manos y me llevo hasta una silla cerca de Alice y Esme. Ellas conversaban animadamente entre si y me ignoraron por completo, después Emmett fue al lado de su padre para ayudarle con la carne en el asador y me dejo ahí sola. Mi corazón se contrajo y las ganas de llorar volvieron a surgir, estaba rodeada de gente pero me sentía sola, como si fuera una chica invisible ya que nadie se preocupaba en si quiera dedicarme una fugaz mirada ¡Como si tuviera una enfermedad horrible y contagiosa!

Alice se levanto y llevo la bandeja con los refrescos para ofrecerle a Tanya y Edward, cada uno tomo un vaso y volvieron a sumergirse en su platica animada. Después llego a mi, pero cuando estuvo a mi lado la bandeja donde llevaba los vasos llenos de gaseosa naranja se voltio cayendo todo el liquido helado sobre mi.

- ¡Hay! Lo siento tanto – chillo Alice mientras contenía una sonrisa de victoria y trataba de limpiarme con una toalla pero termino derramando mas gaseosa sobre mi cabello recién arreglado.

Mire a Edward buscando ayuda en ese par de esmeraldas que tanto amaba pero estos estaban sumamente concentrados en el mar ardiente que eran los ojos de "Tanya".

La acción de Alice me hizo sentirme aun mas excluida en la familia, Esme en lugar de reprochar la acción de su hija se unió a sus risas discretas y se mantuvo alejada de mi. Eso dolió pero no tanto como lo que paso a continuación.

La mano de Tanya descansaba en el cuello de Edward mientras ellos ¡Se besaban! Si, el hombre que minutos atrás me había presentado a su familia como su novia ahora estaba besando a otra chica y lo peor ¡En mis narices! Mi primer impulso fue ir hasta ella y separarla de él pero supe de inmediato que eso no ayudaría, la familia de Edward me sacaría de su casa a patadas si yo agredía a su invitada inesperada.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dije poniéndome de pie tratando de frenar las ganas de llorar – puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

Me puse de pie mientras me sacudía y miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como la mirada de Edward se enganchaba con la mía al romper el beso con Tanya. Lo mire por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo dentro de la casa y encerrarme en el baño donde deje caer la barrera que había construido para agradarle a la familia de Edward y deje fluir el llanto libremente sobre mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Por favor, comenten que les parece el capitulo :)<em>


	14. Empecemos a jugar

Muñequita

Capitulo 13

"Empecemos a jugar"

By: Anna

_Beta Reader: Ginette_

**Bella POV**

Lo observé por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa y encerrarme en el baño donde deje caer la barrera que había construido para agradarle a la familia de Edward, deje fluir el llanto libremente sobre mi rostro ¿Cómo era posible que él me hiciera eso? ¿No había dicho que me amaba?

Me mire en el espejo, mi maquillaje estaba corrido, mi ropa estaba llena de gaseosa naranja y mi piel comenzaba a ponerse pegajosa. Puede que antes de eso fuese una prostituta pero nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada.

— ¿Bella? —escuche su voz, seguida de un par de golpes a la puerta.

Me enjuague el rostro y suspire — ¿Por qué? — le susurre a mi reflejo.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Edward — ¡Ábreme la puerta! —lo ignore y continué observando mi reflejo con desdicha, en ese momento toda la ilusión que me había invadido estaba desechada — ¡Bella, abre la puerta o la derribaré!

— ¿Para qué quieres que la abra, para que continúe siendo la burla de tu familia? —grite furiosa mientras nuevas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

— ¡Bella! —Susurro, parecía apenado pero no estaba segura —Por favor, hablemos —dijo en tono suplicante.

—No quiero hablar contigo —susurre en respuesta tratando de mil maneras distintas frenar el llanto que emergía desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

La manilla de la puerta del baño comenzó a moverse con desesperación pero negué a abrir la puerta, me senté sobre la tapa de la taza del baño y cubrí mi rostro con las manos mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

— ¡Isabella, abre la puerta! —grito Emmett.

Su voz me hizo mirar la puerta, si a ese grandulón se le ocurría derribar la puerta esta no dudaría en ceder. Pero hubo algo en su voz desesperada lo que me dio confianza para levantarme y abrir la puerta antes de que él mismo la derribara.

En el umbral encontré a Edward el cual no tardo en echarme los brazos al cuello sin importar si mi ropa manchada lo ensuciaba.

—Bella, por favor, perdóname ¡Perdóname! —susurro en mi oído.

Lo aparte de mi sin gentileza alguna y lo mire aun con lágrimas en mis ojos —Quiero irme —demande.

—Por favor, solo dame un minuto para que mi familia se disculpe contigo, muñeca —imploro.

— ¡Quiero irme AHORA! —Exigí con más fuerza —no me importa si tengo que irme caminando.

—Si vas caminando a Forks y te topas con uno de _ellos _y te arrastran a ese horrible lugar, no podre sacarte de ahí nuevamente —susurro compungido mientras tomaba mis manos.

— ¡No soy idiota! —Le grite zafándome una vez mas de su agarre —No iré a Forks.

— ¿A dónde iras, entonces? —preguntó confundido.

—Buscare a alguien que me lleve a donde sea con tal de estar lejos, muy lejos de ti y de tú familia —le grite saliendo de la casa.

Lo escuche gritarme pero solo me detuve para quitarme los zapatos de tacón e irme corriendo fuera de ahí. No me adentre en el espeso bosque porque siempre he sido consiente de mi pésimo sentido de la orientación así que decidí quedarme por el camino de la carretera. Corrí lo más que pude sin estampar mi cuerpo contra el rocoso camino, lo cual interprete como un avance en mi sentido del equilibrio. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Cullen me di el lujo de disminuir mi velocidad y camine tranquilamente por el sendero de graba.

La carretera estaba vacía, mientras yo caminaba por ahí fue la soledad lo que hizo que mi mente vagara hacia lo que acababa de suceder, me sentí humillada y un rencor hacia la familia Cullen comenzó a crecer dentro de mí.

Una Toyota 4X4 de lujo aparco al lado del camino un poco mas adelante de mi. Me quede en mi lugar aterrada, una cosa era gritarle a Edward que buscaría a alguien que me llevara y otra cosa era buscar a ese alguien de verdad.

De la camioneta bajo un hombre alto y rubio, de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Llevaba pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y la camisa desabrochada dejando ver un escultural pecho bien formado producto de varias horas en el gimnasio.

—Hola —saludo sin apartarse de la camioneta — ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Estuve a punto de decirle que no pero entonces un enorme Jeep apareció por el otro carril y se detuvo a mitad de la carretera, de ahí bajaron Emmett y Edward.

—Sube al auto, Bella —rugió Edward sin apartar la vista de mi nuevo amigo.

— ¡No quiero! —Grite mientras caminaba hacia el chico rubio —Mi nuevo amigo va a llevarme a dar un paseo ¿Cierto? —para ese instante ya me encontraba frente a aquel desconocido.

—Claro que sí muñeca, yo te llevare a donde desees —contesto tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a su musculoso torso.

— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella! —le grito Edward furioso dando un paso al frente.

—Edward, cálmate —le escuche susurrar a Emmett.

— ¡¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme cuando ese hijo de puta tiene sus sucias manos sobre mi Bella?

— ¡Yo no soy TÚ Bella! —le escupí.

La tristeza relampagueo en su mirada y su postura se relajo.

—Por favor, Bella. Hablemos, un minuto por favor—me imploro.

Fue algo en su rostro lo que me hizo desistir en la idea de irme con el tipo aquel. Me zafe del agarre de mi opresor y camine lentamente hacia Edward.

—Un minuto —accedí en un susurro.

Edward paso un brazo por mi cintura y me aparto al lado del Jeep para que obtuviéramos un poco mas de privacidad.

—No tardes tanto en regresar, muñeca —grito mi nuevo amigo.

—No lo hare —conteste de manera coqueta, un golpecito mas en el ego de Edward no haría tanto daño.

—Basta de hacer eso —susurro en mi oído.

— ¿De hacer qué? – pregunte inocentemente.

—De darle alas, tú no iras con él a ningún lado —contesto él con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —pregunte ceñuda.

— ¡Por esto! — contesto poniéndose delante de mi. Esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro lo que me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y comenzar a desconfiar de él.

Me abrazo con fuerza y después me impulso para colocarme sobre su hombro. Me tomo desprevenida y no tuve tiempo de resistirme hasta que estaba en su hombro, entonces trate de reaccionar. Patalee y trate de tirar de sus cabellos pero aun así él no me bajo de nuevo, al contrario, me arrojo al asiento trasero del jeep y subió conmigo justo antes de que Emmett hiciera rugir el Jeep y comenzáramos a apartarnos de ese lugar a toda velocidad.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen! —grite golpeando su pecho.

—Si no hago esto ¿Crees que ibas a escucharme en serio? —preguntó viéndome profundamente a los ojos.

—Yo… yo ya iba a charlar contigo —le recordé.

— ¡Pero no iba a hacerte cambiar de opinión! —me reprocho.

— ¡Eres un salvaje! —Le grite — ¡Quiero bajarme ya!

—Te amo ¿Es tan difícil de entender? No fue mi intensión lastimarte ¡Lo juro! Por favor, créeme —suplico.

Yo estaba acostada en el asiento trasero del Jeep y él estaba sobre mí. El aire a nuestro alrededor se impregno con su aroma y eso solo hizo que me fuera mas difícil pensar, incluso moverme.

Levanto la mano y acaricio mi mejilla con suma delicadeza como si él fuera suficientemente fuerte como para romperme.

— ¿Me perdonas? —pregunto con dulzura. No fui capaz de responder, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que si su mano bajaba un poco mas podría encontrar la piel desnuda de mi muslo.

Frunció el ceño por un momento pero después volvió a sonreír y me beso. Un beso pausado, tranquilo, sin morbo en el, fue un beso… un beso del hombre al que amaba.

Entonces sin más ni mas el Jeep se detuvo de golpe, escuche a Emmett maldecir antes de que varios hombres armados bajaran de las camionetas que teníamos delante.


	15. Ira

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a_ **S Meyer**_._Únicamente_ la trama es producto de mi loca y cambiante imaginación. Agradezco a mi Beta Reader, _**Ginette**_ por ayudarme a corregir este capitulo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 14**

"**Ira"**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? —pregunto Emmett.

Me incorpore de inmediato al escucharlo. Y lo que más temí se volvió realidad.

Se encaminaron hacia nosotros sin el menor preámbulo y nos arrastraron fuera del Jeep. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que temía que de un momento a otro saltara fuera de mi pecho. Jacob estaba ahí, junto a sus hombres de confianza. Dos de ellos sujetaban a Emmett y otros dos se hacían cargo de Edward mientras Sam me arrastraba en dirección a donde se encontraba Jacob.

Éste sonrió al verme, extendió una mano y acaricio mi mejilla antes de propinarme una cachetada.

— ¿Qué demonios te proponías al escapar de mí lado? —grito en mi cara.

Sólo lo observe en silencio, incapaz de tocar mi mejilla ardiente debido a que Sam me mantenía presa entre sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltala, idiota! —escuche a Edward gritar. Me volví en su dirección y vi como uno de los hombres de Jacob le daba un golpe en el estomago para que dejara de resistirse.

— ¡No! —Grite con lagrimas en los ojos —No lo lastimen.

—Fuiste muy idiota al escapar del burdel, Bella —susurro Jacob acariciando mi cabello— ¿Pero que le pasó a tus rizos rebeldes? En fin, eso lo podemos arreglar, ¿En que estaba? ¡Oh, cierto! Decíamos que eres una completa idiota al pensar que te podías librar de mí tan fácilmente.

— Jake, lo siento. Tienes razón, fui una idiota ¡Una grandísima idiota! Llévame contigo, trabajare para ti como siempre lo he hecho, pero a ellos déjalos ir ¡Por favor! —implore precipitadamente.

— ¿Qué los deje ir? Pero entonces ¿Dónde quedaría mi diversión, princesa? —dijo en tono burlón.

— ¡No, por favor! Jake, déjalos ir… ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, yo les pedí que me sacaras de ahí. La única culpable soy yo, si con alguien deseas desquitarte que sea conmigo, Jacob, pero déjalos irse.

Jacob negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía —Temo que eso será imposible —respondió como si de verdad se sintiera apenado por no poder obedecer mis suplicas.

—Jake… —susurre, pero mi voz se perdió conforme él alzaba la voz.

—Chicos, por favor, no nos hagan esperar a Bella y a mí. Queremos divertirnos un rato.

Los hombres de Jacob se rieron mientras obedecían las órdenes de su jefe. Los profundos ojos verdes de Edward se toparon con os míos que para este momento ya se encontraban inundados de lágrimas mientras veía como comenzaban con "la diversión".

Colocaron a Edward y Emmett en línea frente a nosotros, dos hombres los sujetaban a cada uno y otros cuatro se turnaban para patearlos, abofetearlos y demás. Mi corazón se hundió dentro de mi al ver como eran masacrados por mi culpa, Edward trato de mirarme a mi todo el tiempo, yo aun era presa de Sam, quien se carcajeaba a razón de mi dolor.

Su rostro de ángel no tardo en escurrir la sangre manchando su pálida piel y su camisa con el rojo escarlata. No se quejo ni una vez pero el dolor estaba dibujado en su rostro. Tampoco me libero de su mirada arrepentida. Entonces toda duda que llegue a tener de su amor se disipo ¿Si no me amaba porque estaría enfrentando esa paliza sin siquiera tratar de defenderse como lo hacia Emmett?

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Grite cuando no pude mas —Déjalos libres, Jacob ¡Te lo suplico! —Implore nuevamente, esta vez dejando que mis rodillas se estamparan contra el pavimento —No los lastimes mas ¡Centra en mi tu ira pero a ellos déjalos irse!

—Bella, Bella, Bella —susurro Jacob negando con la cabeza —siempre sacrificándote por los demás ¡Que patética eres! Pero… si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien. Liberare a tus amigos y ya veré después como es que pagaras el resto de la deuda.

Observe a Edward por última vez, la lluvia de golpe se había detenido pero su rostro estaba todo maltratado. No pude más y me zafe del agarre de Sam para correr a su lado.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amor —susurre sin dejar de llorar —Nunca quise esto para ti. Te amo, Edward Cullen y te amare por siempre.

—Súbanla al auto —escuche ordenar a Jacob.

Deposite un beso precipitado en los labios de mi ángel inconsciente y me deje arrastrar por Sam hacia ese horrible lugar de nuevo.

**Alice POV**

—Los encontraron, los encontraron —grito Tanya entrando a la casa.

—Gracias a Dios —respondió mamá— ¿Dónde están?

—En el hospital local. Parece que tuvieron una pelea o algo así, los dos están muy mal heridos —contesto apenada.

Eso debía de ser gracias a la estúpida de Isabella que no logro soportar un par de bromas y salió corriendo fuera de casa. Ahora por su culpa mis hermanos estaban en el hospital, no me había equivocado con mi primer sentimiento hacia esa mujer, Isabella Swan no era digna de mi hermanito.

Papá condujo hasta el hospital a toda velocidad, ahí nos dijeron que mis hermanos habían sido golpeados brutalmente, pero que afortunadamente ambos estaban estables y que podríamos llevarlos a casa una vez que el medico los revisara cuando despertaran.

—Todo esto es culpa de la tipa esa —escupí entre dientes mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación que compartían mis hermanos.

—Alice, no estamos seguros de eso, por favor guarda tus suposiciones para ti misma —me reprocho mi padre.

— ¿Suposiciones? ¿Acaso vez a la tipa esa por aquí? Es obvio que ella es la causante de todo esto y por eso no está aquí —me defendió mamá.

—Yo Concuerdo totalmente con Alice y Esme, Carlisle —susurro Tanya— esa chica no me dio buena espina desde la primera vez que la vi.

Papá se quedo en silencio, a él tampoco le caía bien la noviecita de mi hermano pero a pesar de todo siempre se esforzaba por tratar de encontrar algo bueno dentro de las personas, lamentablemente no había nada bueno dentro de Isabella.

Entramos a la habitación justo cuando una enfermera salía, ella nos sonrió amablemente, la ignore y simplemente me limite a pasar a la habitación en dirección a Emmett que era el único que estaba despierto.

— ¿Cómo estás? —susurre.

—Me siento como si una locomotora me hubiese pasado por encima —contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me reí ante su comentario y le di un beso en la mejilla —Te quiero, hermanito. Me alegra que estés bien.

Mamá y papá se acercaron a ver a Emmett mientras yo me dirigía hacia la camilla de Edward que aun seguía dormido, al verlo una pena inmensa me invadió al ver su rostro que estaba lleno de golpes y hematomas, obviamente el punto de la ira de esos hombres había sido mi hermanito Edward.

Tome su mano tratando de retener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Fue entonces cuando despertó. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y fue inevitable sonreír.

— ¡Edward! —Grite — ¡Despertaste! —Dije con verdadera emoción de saber que pronto mi hermano se recuperaría.

El aludido me observo con el ceño fruncido mientras los demás se arremolinaban alrededor de la camilla.

De pronto y dejándonos a todos como estatua susurro —: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?


	16. Planes y abuso

Quiero agradecer a mi hermosa Beta Reader, Ginette por ayudarme a corregir este capitulo. Gracias por todo, linda'(:

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 15**

"**Planes y abuso"**

**Alice POV**

Me quede helada tratando de encontrar la diversión en su rostro que me dijera que se trataba de una broma, pero me fue imposible encontrarla. En su lugar me tope con la inquietud y el miedo que crecían cada vez más en la mirada de mi hermano.

—Eddy, somos nosotros. Tú familia —contesto Tanya.

— ¿Eddy? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi amor —sollozo mi madre —por favor no juegues con nosotros, ¡No es divertido!

Todos contemplábamos la reacción de mi hermano, pero su semblante de confusión no cambio en ningún momento y la inquietud y el miedo continuaron creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

— ¡Doctor, doctor! —grito mi madre, saliendo de la habitación con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Ed, por favor —grito Emmett desde el otro lado de la habitación —No nos hagas esto.

El aludido observo a Emmett y la sorpresa golpeo su rostro. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Mi corazón se desplomo hasta el suelo y me refugie en los brazos de mi padre para llorar libremente.

El doctor llego junto a mi madre minutos después y nos explico que posiblemente había recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza que le había hecho perder la memoria pero que era imposible decir si se trataba de amnesia temporal o no. El hecho de pensar que Edward jamás seria capaz de reconocernos me hizo estremecer.

—No puedo creer que le este pasando esto a Edward —le susurre a Tanya cuando estábamos en la cafetería del hospital.

—Yo tampoco, es tan horrible —contesto sin despegar los ojos de la mesa mientras limpiaba una lagrima furtiva.

Le tome la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa —Sé cuanto lo aprecias, Tanya. Y también sé que esto que le esta pasando te duele tanto como a mi.

—No es simple aprecio, Ali —contesto viéndome a los ojos —Yo amo a tu hermano. Siempre lo he amado, desde que éramos un par de chiquillos que jugaban juntos en el jardín.

Le sonreí con pereza tratando de levantar su ánimo, aunque era un tanto difícil ya que el mío estaba igual o peor que el de ella.

—Pero sé que se recuperara —agrego devolviéndome la sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias, Tanya. Eres una gran amiga —conteste estrechando fuertemente su mano.

—Ojala algún día logre ser más que una simple amiga —susurro volviendo su vista a la mesa y deshaciéndose de mi agarre.

Ella amaba a mi hermano. Siempre lo había sabido puesto que era obvio, de hecho podría jurar que mi hermano estaba al tanto de su enamoramiento secreto hacia él.

Entonces una idea genial atravesó mi mente y me encontré sonriendo abiertamente a través de las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

—Edward no recuerda nada —susurre— ¿Crees que podrías aprovechar la situación?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Alice? —contesto con el ceño fruncido.

—Piensa un poco, Tanya —dije con un poco de exasperación porque ella no lo había pescado a la primera —Si Edward no recuerda nada, entonces tampoco recordara a esa horrible mujer. Tú puedes estar con él este tiempo y hacer que se enamore de ti así cuando recupere la memoria no le interesará mas esa tipa y estará perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Tanya me observo ceñuda por un rato pero al final una sonrisa domino en su rostro.

— ¿Tu me ayudarías a hacer eso? —preguntó.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Conteste emocionada —juntas lograremos que Edward se olvide completamente de esa mujer y que se enamore perdidamente de ti.

**Bella POV.**

Me deje arrastrar de vuelta a ese horrible lugar. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para no pensar en su rostro ensangrentado o en su mirada arrepentida. Cerré mis ojos tratando de borrar esas imágenes de mi memoria pero me fue imposible, con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, esas imágenes continuaba reproduciéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándome con cada minuto que pasaba y haciéndome sentir horriblemente culpable.

— ¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea! —espeto Jacob cuando el auto se detuvo.

No fui capaz de contestar, temía que al abrir la boca, esos sollozos retenidos en mi garganta salieran a borbotones impidiéndome incluso respirar.

Sam me saco del auto y me mantuvo sujeta de ambos brazos en todo momento poniendo su peso de intermedio para que mis piernas también estuvieran inmovilizadas y me fuera imposible huir.

Me tomo mas de un minuto darme cuenta de que no estábamos en la entrada del burdel, sino frente a una enorme mansión.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —solté involuntariamente.

—En mi casa, por supuesto —contesto Jacob tomándome de la barbilla antes de estampar sus asquerosos labios contra los míos. Sentí su lengua tratar de encontrar la entrada a mi boca pero mis labios estaban sellados y sólo consiguió dejarme los labios llenos de saliva. Asqueroso.

Al alejarse sonrió como si mi reacción fuese lo que estuvo esperando. Comenzó a subir los escalones que nos llevaban a lo alto de la mansión y Sam me arrastro detrás de su jefe. Entramos y una mujer muy hermosa nos recibió.

—Hola, Jacob —ronroneo la mujer. Vi sus ojos centellar emocionados cuando lo vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola, Irina —contesto tomándola de la cintura y estampando sus labios contra los de ella.

El cuerpo de Irina se amoldo al de él y se contorsiono a manera de que él pudiera deslizar una mano bajo la fina bata de seda que cubría su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta que alcanzara uno de sus pechos. Aparte la vista de la escena que se reproducía frente a mí, me parecía totalmente asquerosa.

—Súbela a mi habitación —ordeno Jacob.

Sam asintió y me llevo dando trompicones hasta llegar a la habitación de Jake, me tiro sobre la cama y mis muñecas agradecieron poder moverse libremente.

—Date una ducha rápida y ponte algo de ropa limpia —bramo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar por fuera.

Observe por un largo minuto la puerta y finalmente me arrastre hasta el cuarto de baño y me contemple en el espejo mientras mis manos se movían automáticamente deshaciéndose de los harapos que cubrían mi cuerpo. Me metí a la ducha y aleje todo pensamiento de mi cabeza mientras intentaba inútilmente de relajarme bajo el chorro de agua; al final me rendí pues nunca me relajaría hasta que supiera que haría Jacob conmigo.

Después de la ducha me arrastre hasta el closet, dentro solo encontré batas similares a la que llevaba Irina. Cortas y semitransparentes. Reprimí un gruñido, no quería hallarme con poca ropa cuando Jacob viniera por mi, me seria muy difícil lograr propinarle un golpe en el rostro y salir pitando por la puerta antes de que todos se dieran cuenta si a la vez trataba de no desgarrar la fina y delicada prenda de seda. Deslice la prenda con menor encaje sobre mi cabeza y me quede viendo por la ventana sopesando las posibilidades que tenia de saltar la barda que delimitaba la propiedad de Jacob sin romperme la cabeza.

—Luces… como una Diosa —murmuro Jacob tras observarme un segundo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Gire asustada en su dirección. No lo había escuchado abrir la puerta. Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho y un plan absurdo de escape comenzó a plantearse en mi mente pero lo deseche tan pronto como vi un par de cuerpos musculosos flanqueando la puerta. Genial: ¡Seguridad!

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —conteste tratando de que mi voz no temblara. No lo conseguí, debí suponerlo.

—Hoy, dejaras de ser Isabella Swan para convertirte en Isabella Black —contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí después de haber cerrado la puerta.

—No te entiendo…

— ¡Hoy serás mi mujer! —grito, interrumpiéndome antes de lanzarme a la cama y arrancarme la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, dejándome desnuda sobre la cama.


	17. Una visita antes del adiós

Quiero agradecer a mi _Beta Reader_, mil gracias por tu ayuda **Ginette **en la corrección de este capitulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 16**

"**Una visita antes del adiós"**

**Bella POV**

No cabía duda de que Jacob Black era un ser despreciable. Durante años fingí no darme cuenta de lo que hacia, hice oídos sordos a todos los comentarios sobre hombres desaparecidos que eran un inconveniente en el negocio y sobre tráfico de drogas y jovencitas.

Lo observe dormir tranquilamente en la cama mientras yo me refugiaba en el último rincón de la habitación, tratando de mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él. Era increíble la rapidez con la que había llegado a odiarlo, era el odio mas profundo e intenso que podría acumularse por alguien dentro de mí. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que hacia doler mi pecho con el simple hecho de observar a la fuente del mismo.

El miedo me golpeo cuando se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, me busco con desesperación al no encontrarme a su lado. Me estremecí, esperando el momento en que su mirada se topara con la mía.

—Primor, ¿Por qué no estas a mi lado? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido y extendiendo su mano en mi dirección, en respuesta me encogí en el rincón y mordí mi labio tratando de evitar a toda forma gritarle la sarta de insultos que se formaban en mi mente.

En su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa y bajándose de la cama, camino hacia mi. Una sensación de pánico me invadió con cada paso que lo acercaba más a mí y me estremecí en mi lugar a la espera de que la distancia entre los dos se terminara.

—Parece que me tienes miedo —dijo con tono amable. Me dio la impresión de un lobo bajo el disfraz de la débil y amable abuelita del cuento de caperucita roja.

— ¡No te tengo miedo! —espete frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto extendiendo una mano para tocar mi mejilla. Yo me alejé.

— ¡No me toques! —mi voz sonó ruda y dejando entrever mi enfado hacia él.

Una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación. Me puse de pie precipitadamente y cruce la habitación como un bólido, buscando alejarme lo más posible de él. Parecía una chiquilla asustada y eso hizo crecer el coraje en mí una vez que me encontré arrinconada nuevamente.

—No huyas de mí, muñeca —dijo sonriente caminando en mi dirección con prisa, esta vez me bloqueo la salida cuando al darse cuenta que mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse para alejarme de él nuevamente.

Toco mi mejilla a pesar de mi oposición, me observo tranquilamente y su mano bajo hasta mi cuello, al llegar ahí su mano se cerró conforme a mi garganta, el aire comenzó a hacerme falta, mi corazón se acelero pero lo ignoré quedándome quieta en mi lugar, si quería estrangularme ¡Que lo hiciera! No le daría el gusto de verme llorar y suplicar por unos minutos más de vida. Su sonrisa se volvió malévola mientras veía como la vida se escapaba de mis ojos, comenzó a levantarme del suelo, mis pies estaban a cinco centímetros del piso, llegue al punto en el que no logre aspirar ni una partícula de aire, mi cabeza palpitaba y los parpados comenzaron a parecerme demasiado pesados como para mantener los ojos abiertos. Moriría, estaba segura de eso así que cerré los ojos y me concentre en el rostro de Edward, su recuerdo seria lo ultimo que se reproduciría en mi cabeza antes de que la oscuridad me robara la conciencia.

Desperté sobre la suave cama, mi cabeza dolía y me encontraba bastante mareada. Al abrir los ojos la luz centellante del día extinguiéndose me lastimo las pupilas. Me senté en la cama y mire a mí alrededor, al pie de esta se encontraba Seth, uno de los hombres de Jacob.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto, dudando si debía acercarse mas a mi o no.

—Mareada—conteste antes de bostezar — ¿Qué me paso?

—Te desmallaste.

Fruncí el ceño y entonces los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Jacob invadieron mi mente. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y lo busque en la habitación.

—Él no está aquí —comento Seth al ver como mis ojos estudiaban la habitación, temiendo encontrarlo sentado en cualquier rincón.

Al escuchar eso me relaje.

— ¿Te lastimo demasiado? —pregunto.

Lo observe por un largo rato antes de contestar con dureza — ¡Que te importa!

—Solo quería ayudar —contesto volviendo a su posición al lado de la puerta, sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

Solté un bufido exasperado y salí de la cama tambaleándome un poco en el trayecto de la cama al baño. Al entrar lo primero que hice fue observar mi reflejo con horror, había marcas de los dedos de Jacob en mi cuello y brazos, me acerque mas al espejo y note una fina cortada sobre mi sien derecha y otra mas a la altura de mi mejilla, ahora solo eran unas pequeñas líneas rosadas, seguramente alguien las había limpiado.

Con un suspiro me deshice de la bata de seda que llevaba y me di una ducha, tratando inútilmente de relajarme. Al salir me puse otra de las batas de seda y con el cabello aun empapado me dirigí a la gran ventana que había en la habitación y daba hacia un pequeño y lindo balcón.

—La puerta está sellada —comento Seth al ver que intentaba salir al balcón.

Lo maldije internamente pero no le conteste. Me limite a observar por la ventana preguntándome como estaría Edward, ¿Seguiría con vida?, ¿Jacob lo perseguiría?, ¿Se habría olvidado de mi?, una lágrima furtiva rodó por mi mejilla, rápidamente la limpie y suspire, dejando empañado el cristal de la ventana.

—Bella… —comenzó Seth.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —conteste con la voz rota.

Él obedeció mi orden. Me quede frente a la ventana por un largo rato, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder verlo, solo para saber que estaba bien y para decirle cuanto lo amaba. Las lágrimas no dejaron de bajar por mis mejillas hasta que Seth me tendió un pañuelo blanco.

—Gracias —susurre al tomarlo, limpie mis lágrimas y mi nariz y después suspire por enésima vez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto preocupado.

—Pésimo… por mi culpa dos hombres inocentes podrían estar muertos —chille luchando con todas mis fuerzas para frenar el llanto —y lo peor es que uno de ellos es el amor de mi vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual me separe de la ventana y fui a sentarme al filo de la cama. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o las emociones terminarían por estallar dentro de mí. No solía hablar con nadie sobre ellas, solo con una persona había hablado sobre mis emociones y sentimientos, recordarlo a él hizo que mi corazón se encogiera dentro de mi pecho.

—Lo amo, ¿sabes? —Susurre —es el mejor hombre que he conocido, me ha tratado como una princesa aun sabiendo lo que soy.

Seth me observo incrédulo.

—Necesito verlo, saber de él —seguí —no puedo más con esta ansiedad, siento que de un momento a otro moriré. Jacob es demasiado inestable y quiero al menos verlo a él unos minutos antes de que llegue el momento en que Jacob explote y termine matándome.

—Eso no va a suceder, Bella —contesto Seth.

—Tú sabes que es verdad, hoy trato de asesinarme —casi grite. Recibí silencio de su parte —necesito que me ayudes, Seth.

—No puedo ayudarte a escapar —dijo rápidamente —Jacob me mataría si se entera.

Negué con la cabeza fuertemente —No, solo quiero ir al hospital central de Port Angeles, creo que ahí podría estar Edward. Lo único que quiero es verlo, prometo que regresare contigo sin oponerme después de hablar con él.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Me puse de pie para ponerme frente a él —Seth, por favor. Es lo único que pido, verlo a él antes de que Jacob me mate.

Seth me observo por un largo rato, finalmente negó con la cabeza y se escabullo fuera de la habitación. _"Tenía que intentarlo"_ me dije a mi misma dejándome caer sobre la cama mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas sin censura alguna.

Minutos después escuche la puerta cerrarse, me senté de inmediato en la cama esperando que se tratara de Jacob pero solo era Seth, quien me arrojo un par de vaqueros y una camiseta de botones a cuadros.

—Vístete —ordenó.

Tome la ropa un poco confundida y entre al cuarto de baño para vestirme, agradecí que fueran pantalones vaqueros y no un ligero vestido. La camiseta me quedaba un poco grande así que la anude sobre mi abdomen dejando una parte de este al descubierto, al salir Seth note a nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte.

—Si quieres ir a ver al escritor ese tienes que obedecer mis ordenes ¿Entendiste?

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me llevaría a ver a Edward. Asentí entusiasta

—Hare cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Edward de nuevo.

—Voy a necesitar que finjas estar inconsciente, te sacare de aquí espetando que necesitas visitar un hospital, tal vez unos cuantos guardias nos sigan pero podre manejarlos para que nos dejen entrar al hospital solos y tu puedas tener un minuto a solas con él.

Le sonreí abiertamente y me lance a sus brazos para darle un enorme abrazo —Gracias, Seth. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Él se removió incomodo ante mi reacción pero me devolvió la enorme sonrisa. Minutos después me encontraba encerrada en un coche con Seth al volante y dos autos negros siguiéndonos detrás, me mantuve callada en el camino de ida a Port Angeles, solo pensaba en poder estar ahí con él, decirle que todo estaría bien y que lo amaba, poder despedirme y desearle que fuera feliz con otra mujer que no tuviera los mismos problemas que yo.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando el auto se detuvo frente al hospital. Si Edward estaba ahí, podría verlo, tocarlo, besarlo…. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla mientras Seth me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba al encuentro con él.


	18. Abandonada

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 17**

"**Abandonada"**

**Bella PoV.**

Me costó bastante trabajo mantenerme quieta hasta que pasamos por la puerta. Estaba nerviosa y demasiado ansiosa por verle, frene varias veces el impulso de bajar de los brazos de Seth y correr hasta su habitación, solo para decirle cuanto lo amaba y le necesitaba.

El hecho de pensar en ver su rostro de ángel de nuevo me hizo estremecer, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, saber que estaba bien y decirle que yo estaría bien y que deseaba que él fuera feliz. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él, a dejarlo libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, todo con tal de que estuviera sano y salvo… y su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Seth me bajo cuando nos adentramos en el edificio blanco del hospital principal de Port Angeles. Casi pierdo el equilibrio pero él alcanzo a detener mi caída y no me soltó hasta que estuve totalmente estable sobre el suelo.

—Vamos a pedir informes para saber en que habitación esta —me dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con él.

Me dio la impresión que no me soltaría en todo el día, el hecho de pensar que yo podría escapar en cualquier momento lo ponía nervioso y lo comprendía, al final de cuentas este era su trabajo.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro azabache y nariz recta e impotente estaba detrás del mostrador de informes sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono sobre su oreja derecha.

—Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe…

—Esperen un momento, estoy ocupada —le interrumpió la enfermera antes de garabatear algo en un pedazo de papel.

Seth bufo por lo bajo y lo escuche maldecir pero me hice oídos sordos y fui a sentarme a una de las desvaídas sillas del hospital. Me cruce de brazos y cerré los ojos, lo sentí sentarse a mi lado pero volví a ignorarlo y comencé a imaginar la escena del reencuentro con _él_.

Me veía entrando temerosa por la puerta, dudando con paso que daba. Entonces me topaba con su mirada ansiosa, igual que la mía, y toda duda se evaporo para convertirse en una infinita felicidad que sacudió mi corazón como un shock eléctrico. Yo me acercaba, tomaba su mano y con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas la besaba y después mi boca se estampaba con la suya en un beso lento, desbordante de alegría y sin rastro de morbo. Solo un beso, donde dejábamos salir nuestros sentimientos, haciéndole saber al otro cuan infinito era nuestro amor.

Sonreí y abrí los ojos. De inmediato desee no haberlos abierto. Un pequeño, molesto y odioso remolino de precipitaba hacia mi con sus delicadas facciones retraídas en un gesto de notable enojo.

— ¡Eres una maldita perra! —gritó antes de lanzarse contra mi.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mis risos, desee fuertemente propinarle un buen golpe en su horrendo rostro de endemoniada pero de retuve, solo por respeto a _él._ Afortunadamente Seth no se retuvo y la aparto de mí en un santiamén.

— ¡Maldita, por tu culpa mis hermanos vinieron a parar aquí! —Grito forcejeando en los brazos de Seth para poder volverse a lanzar sobre mí, pero éste no la soltó — ¿No tienes corazón? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí cuando tú eres la culpable de las desgracias de mi familia?

—Alice, tranquilízate, por favor —pedí lo mas serena posible.

Ella me observo por un largo rato, dejo de forcejear contra Seth y peste pudo soltarla para venir a mi lado.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto, cerciorándose que la pequeña maniaca no me hubiera dejado marcas evidentes de pelea.

—Estoy bien —le respondí quitándomelo de encima.

— ¡No! Espera, se te ha abierto una herida —dijo preocupado — ¡Enfermera, enfermera!

Seth se puso de pie y se acerco a una de las enfermeras, la mujer me vio de reojo y le susurro algo a él que seguramente no le agrado.

— ¿Te haz olvidado tan pronto de mi hermano? —pregunto Alice con lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

—Seth es solo un amigo —conteste.

—Se ve que le preocupas —comento.

—Su trabajo es cuidarme, para eso le contrataron.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Que te importa! —escupí.

—Deseo pedirte perdón por como me comporte contigo, Bella. Pero entiende, mi hermano mayor acaba de ser dado de alta y quedará invalido por algunos meses, y _Eddie_… —un sollozo salió de lo profundo de su garganta y cubrió su rostro, sus hombros se movían bruscamente con la intensidad del llanto; me preocupe.

— ¿Qué paso con Edward, Alice? ¿Qué tiene? —pregunte desesperada.

Me puse de pie y la obligue a mirarme, las lagrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pequeños ojitos reflejaban el dolor que ella sentía.

—Me pidió que si algún día te volvía a ver, te dijera que conocerte había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida —limpio su rostro y se acerco a mi para abrazarme.

—Alice… ¿A que… te refieres? —pregunte temerosa de escuchar la respuesta, mientras un nudo se creaba en mi garganta.

—Bella, lo siento tanto. Mi hermano solo quería presentarnos a la mujer que él amaba. Lo siento, Bella ¡Lo siento demasiado! —trago ruidosamente y abrazándome fuertemente susurro en mi oído —: _Eddie_ esta… muerto.

Un hueco enorme absorbió mi corazón, y el inminente vacio en mi pecho fue aplastándome lenta y fuertemente.

—No… —susurre negando con la cabeza —no, no ¡No es verdad! —grite.

Mis rodillas, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, entraron en un temblor inevitable. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y lavaron mi rostro. Sentí los brazos de Seth rodear mi cintura cuando me precipitaba al suelo una vez que mis rodillas no lograron sostenerme mas. Me negaba a creer que él podría haber muerto. Era mi príncipe, mi Dios, mi todo ¿Ahora que? ¿Cómo vivir en un mundo donde él no existía?

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella —sugirió Seth.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero verlo! —Demande —por última vez, por favor.

—Se lo han llevado ya, Bella —susurro Alice —comprendo tu dolor, Bella. Yo estoy pasando exactamente por lo mismo, era mi hermano.

No, no, ¡No! Me negaba a creer eso, me negaba a creer que Edward estuviera muerto. Él no podía morir, él no podía dejarme, había prometido que estaría siempre conmigo ¡Él no podía morir, no sin antes despedirse de mi!

— ¡Quiero verlo! —grité zafándome del abrazo de Seth y corriendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Escuche a Alice gritar y a Seth correr tras de mi, apenas logre alcanzar la manilla de la segunda habitación cuando Seth llegó y tomándome por la cintura me hizo retroceder.

—Bella, se por lo que estas pasando. Comprendo tu dolor porque yo mismo lo he vivido, pero necesito que te tranquilices —susurro en mi oído con voz amable.

—Él no puede morir —solloce, volviéndome para enterrar mi rostro en el pecho de Seth —prometió que estaría siempre conmigo, ¡Que me cuidaría! Él no puede morir, Seth, ¡No puede!

Me meció adelante y atrás, acariciando mi cabello y tarareando una dulce melodía en mi oído. El temblor y el llanto no me abandonaron en ningún momento. Me sentía infinitamente vacía. Sola. Infeliz. Había conocido la felicidad, había tocado el cielo, había conocido a mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso se esfumara así como así? La vida no podía ser tan cruel conmigo, debía existir algún límite de sufrimiento para las personas ¿Cuál seria mi límite?

—Llévala contigo —escuche a Alice susurrar —estar aquí no le hará nada bien.

Sentí los brazos de Seth tensarse conforme mi cintura antes de levantarme en el aire y cargarme justo como habíamos entrado al hospital. Salimos del edificio y me coloco delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto y después ocupo su lugar.

No hable en el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Mi mente se llenaba de su rostro, quería recordarlo por toda mi vida; porque él me había mostrado una pequeña porción de la felicidad, una pequeña fracción del mundo, me había dado una probadita de lo que era el amor. Quería recordar ese par de esmeraldas que me incapacitaban para hablar y me hipnotizaban, quería recordar su dulce y sedosa voz, quería recordar las sensaciones que me invadían cuando estaba con él. Felicidad, dicha y el sentimiento de estar completa. Quería recordar como se sentían sus dedos recorriendo mi piel, como se sentían sus labios contra los míos y su lengua explorando dentro de mi boca. Quería recordarlo a él, para siempre.

Al llegar a la mansión Seth me subió hasta una nueva habitación. Era mas amplia y en esta el balcón estaba abierto, ciertamente no pensaban que fuera una posible vía de escape ya que nos encontrábamos en el cuarto piso de la mansión.

—Te dejare sola para que puedas tener un poco de tiempo para… ti —susurro Seth saliendo de la habitación.

Observe a mi alrededor, en una mesita había una botella de alcohol y hielos. Camine hasta la botella y bebí directamente de la boquilla, el alcohol raspo terriblemente mi garganta pero no me importo y le di otro trago, y otro y otro. Al menos eso hacia que mi pesar se viera adormecido. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza por las horas de llanto así que me tambalee con la botella en mano hasta el botiquín del baño. Encontré varias cajas de medicamentos pero no vi ninguna aspirina aunque un pequeño frasquito de Traxilium llamo mi atención, tal vez dormir me ayudara, así que tome el frasco.

Al salir del cuarto de baño mis ojos se fijaron en una pequeña estatuilla en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, que representaba a Jesús en la cruz del calvario, la observe tratando que el dolor dentro de mí se calmara, pero en su lugar una sensación de tristeza y abandono recorrieron mi cuerpo. Abrí el frasco y lo vacié en su totalidad en mi palma, tras un suspiro las metí en mi boca y le tome un largo trago a la botella. Me acerque tambaleante hasta la estatuilla, ¿Por qué tenia que habérselo llevado?, ¿Por qué a él?

Tome la estatuilla entre mis manos temblorosas y la arroje contra el espejo del peinador, no me sentí mejor pero fue una pequeña manera de desquitarme de Él por haberse llevado a Edward.

Me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos, a la espera de que el montón de pastillas que había ingerido hicieran efecto en mi organismo. Con fortuna, no volvería a despertar.


	19. La extraña ¿Conocida?

****_Quiero agradecer enormemente a _**Ginette**_; mi querida Beta Reader, por corregir cada uno de mis errores_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 18**

**"La extraña ¿conocida?"**

**Edward POV **

El pequeño gnomo que decía ser mi hermana y la rubia que parecía tener la cabeza hueca se habían ido con el tipo enorme que estaba en silla de ruedas a comer algo a la cafetería; dejándome solo finalmente. Agradecí la paz y tranquilidad de mi habitación aunque pronto me sentí aburrido, al no tener nada que hacer comencé a contar los cuadros de mosaico de la pared frente a mí, por enésima vez.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

—Genial, ¡Adiós al silencio! —susurre para mi mismo.

Mi doctor entró a la habitación, con un par de enfermeros detrás de él que arrastraban una camilla con una castaña inconsciente. Al no tener nada más que hacer, me propuse observar las maniobras de los recién llegados.

Trasladaron a la castaña a la cama que estaba a unos cuantos metros a mi derecha. Observé a la chica, era pequeña y menuda, con la piel de porcelana y mejillas mas pálidas que las mías, su cabello ondulado se esparció por la almohada y el aroma a fresas llegó hasta mi, lo inhale gustoso como si se tratase de una droga. Me apoyé en mis brazos para poder observarla mejor, obteniendo una vista de lleno sobre su rostro. Al verlo mi corazón latió tan fuerte que hizo mi pecho doler a tal punto que me faltó la respiración. Ella era un ángel, la chica mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida…

— ¿Edward? —Llamó el doctor— ¿Estás bien?

Me vi obligado a trasladar la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos preocupados, sonreí forzadamente y me recline en mi cama, tratando de calmar a mi delator corazón que hizo sonar una de las maquinas a las que me encontraba conectado como loca.

—Estoy bien —contesté tras un suspiro.

—Estabas hiperventilando, ¿recordaste algo?

Lo observé ceñudo. ¿Recordar?, era lo que mas deseaba. Necesitaba poder recordar lo que era mi vida, deseaba recordar quién era yo. Era patético no saber ni siquiera cuales eran mis gustos y preferencias ¡Me sentía como un completo estúpido!

—No —gruñí con la mandíbula tensa —no he logrado recordar nada por más que intento.

—Está bien, Edward. Ya veras que con el tiempo lograras recordar las cosas —contestó con una sonrisa. Ese tipo de actitud positiva era la que mas me exasperaba.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunté viendo de reojo a la castaña.

El doctor poso su vista en ella y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Ingresó esta tarde, acabamos de hacerle un lavado de estomago —dijo con pesar.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté, por alguna razón esa chica había despertado un instinto protector en mí.

—Tomo todo un frasco de Traxilium, son pastillas para dormir. No iba a morir ya que esas pastillas no logran ése efecto, pero si las dejábamos dentro de su organismo podrían provocar problemas en su hígado, justo ahora me preocupa su intento de suicido.

La observé de nuevo, ahora con pesar, ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que deseara morir?

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunte curioso sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Isabella Swan —respondió el doctor.

Mi corazón volvió a responder por mi, aceleró su paso haciendo que la maquina que contaba mis latidos se volviera loca nuevamente. El doctor me miró con la sospecha dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, lo que hizo que sintiera una punzada en mi costado izquierdo, hice una mueca de dolor pero respondí —: No se, no recuerdo nada.

El doctor sonrió, volvió hasta la cama de Isabella, la chequeo por última vez y después corrió la cortina dividiendo la habitación en dos. Luego él y los enfermeros me dejaron a solas con ella.

Una imagen de su rostro se proyectó en mi memoria, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué mi corazón se volvía loco con solo escuchar su nombre?, ¿Por qué sentía un instinto de protegerla y mantenerme a su lado? Me concentré en su rostro, tratando de encontrar algo en él… algo que me dijera porque esa extraña me parecía tan jodidamente conocida. Tras un suspiro, cerré los ojos y entonces una imagen vino a mi mente.

Eran unos profundos y embriagantes ojos color chocolates, tan profundos como el mismísimo océano y tan limpios como el agua cristalina. Un par de ojos flaqueados de abundantes pestañas negras. Una mirada seductora… ¿Y su dueña? Simplemente la mujer más hermosa que podría existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Era _ella_, pero ¿Qué significaba?, ¿Qué era ella para mi?, traté de pensar, de recordar otra cosa pero solo gane un terrible dolor de cabeza que no me abandono hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

Varias horas después me despertó el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, algunos gritos y máquinas sonando como locas.

— ¡Quiero irme, quiero irme! —gritó la voz de mi nueva acompañante.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! —respondió una gruesa voz.

Otro alarido penetrante salió de la boca de mi nueva compañera de habitación. Se escuchaba como pataleaba sin cesar y gruñía.

Una enfermera hizo acto de presencia, supongo que debió aplicarle algún sedante porque minutos después los gruñidos se detuvieron.

—Debemos dejarla sola —dijo la enfermera —la hora de visita se terminó para esta paciente.

Cerré los ojos, aparentando dormir, cuando el acompañante de Isabella y la enfermera abandonaban la habitación. Todo se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, luego ella comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Estas bien? —susurre.

No recibí respuesta de su parte, los sollozos siguieron en aumento, gritó por última vez y después se quedó en completo silencio. Cuando creí que debía de estar dormida, escuché un débil susurro de su parte.

—Edward, te amo.


	20. Volvamos a intentarlo

_Agradezco enormemente a _**Ginette**_; mi querida Beta Reader, por corregir cada uno de mis errores._

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 19**

"**Volvamos a intentarlo"**

**Bella POV**

Al despertar me sentí desorientada. Aún me encontraba en esa horrenda habitación blanca de hospital. Desee que al cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos estuviera con él, estuviéramos juntos y nos quedáramos así por el resto de la eternidad, deseaba estará con él. Anhelaba su toque, su voz, su cuerpo… Una lagrima bajo por mis mejillas cuando mi corazón salto haciéndome recordar que él no estaría mas conmigo a menos que… yo fuera tras él.

Observe la habitación, o al menos la mitad de esta que estaba destinada para mi; sólo se escuchaban los leves ronquidos provenientes de mi compañero de habitación al otro lado de la cortina. Tal vez podría volverlo a intentar, tratar de ir con mi amado nuevamente.

Baje de la cama con cuidado, tratando de que mi corazón no se acelerara demasiado para no atraer a una enfermera chismosa que me hiciera regresar a mi cama. Busque en los cajones de la mesita de noche pero no encontré nada mas que jeringas; al fondo del cajón encontré una navajilla que las enfermeras usaban para cortar las bolsas de suero; Teniendo esa navajilla entre los dedos una idea de llegar hasta Edward me invadió. No me detuve a pensar lo que hacia, si deseaba estar con él tendría que hacerlo. Sin cuestiones, sólo actuar.

—Estaremos juntos muy pronto amor mío —susurre antes de deslizar la navajilla por mi muñeca.

Sentí una oleada de calor recorrer mi cuerpo cuando las primeras gotas de sangre se acumularon conforme la fina línea que dividía mi muñeca derecha se abría paso. Cerré los ojos saboreando mi propio dolor físico pero por alguna razón se sentía bien y no pude resistirme al impulso de hacerlo de nuevo; aunque esta vez hice los cortes fueron mas profundos logrando que la sangre saliera a chorros por la herida.

No lograba apartar la vista de mi muñeca sangrante, me hallaba hipnotizada observando como la sangre se derramaba en el piso blanco del hospital. Comencé a sentirme mareada y fui a sentarme a la cama, seguí trazando líneas rectas en mi brazo, dejando que el dolor físico me invadiera, disminuyendo así el sufrimiento de mi corazón y sacando del fondo lo que me atormentaba. Era mucho mejor sentirlo en el exterior, sacarlo de alguna manera a sentirlo atormentándome por dentro, matándome poco a poco.

—Pronto, corazón —dije en un susurro cuando me sentí demasiado débil como para continuar haciéndome cortes.

Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse, cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que al despertar estaría frente a él. Me sentí feliz y ansiosa… anhelaba verlo, tocarlo, tenerlo frente a mi. Eso seria relativamente pronto, muy, muy pronto nos volveríamos a encontrar.

**Alice POV**

—Alerta roja en la habitación cinco —grito una enfermera corriendo con otras tres enfermeras detrás de ella.

Salté de mi asiento de inmediato ¡Mi hermano estaba en la habitación cinco! Corrí tras las enfermeras con Tanya pisándome los talones, ¿Qué le habría pasado a mi hermanito? Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, si algo le sucedía…

Entramos a la habitación después de las enfermeras. Me quede congelada en la puerta con las lagrimas lavando mi rostro, pero mi corazón dio un salto de tranquilidad al ver que mi hermanito seguía en su cama.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Sollocé corriendo a abrazarlo —creí que te había pasado algo, Eddie.

—Yo estoy bien… —dijo volviendo su vista al otro lado de la habitación.

Observe a la enfermera correr la cortina. La chica estaba recostada en la cama, las sabanas estaban manchadas del rojo carmesí de su sangre y su piel estaba sin color.

—Tuvo otro lapsus —dijo una enfermera levantando sus muñecas. Éstas tenían cortes simétricos por toda su longitud.

Entre las cuatro mujeres la movieron y comenzaron a limpiar las heridas y detener el flujo de sangre. Fui ahí cuando logre verle el rostro. ¡Era ella! Isabella Swan. La razón por la que mi hermano mayor estaba en silla de ruedas y de que Edward estuviera sin memoria tendido en una cama.

Me levante y fui con Tanya, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Sentí la rabia fluir dentro de mí.

— ¡Es ella! —le grite.

— ¿Quién?

—Isabella Swan —escupí —ella es la chica que comparte la habitación con Edward, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa para nuestros planes? ¡Todo se ira por el caño si Edward recupera la memoria!

—Alice, tranquila —contesto serenamente.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Quiero esa mujer lejos de mi familia!

—Hablaremos con el medico, ¿De acuerdo? Edward esta mucho mejor y podemos sacarlo de aquí antes de que recuerde algo teniendo a esa mujer tan cerca.

Respire profundamente cerrando los ojos. Tanya tenía razón, Edward ya llevaba varios días en el hospital y seguramente podríamos sacarlo de ahí.

Las enfermeras salieron de la habitación mas calmadas y cuchicheando entre ellas. Tanya y yo entramos y notamos como mi hermano observaba a esa mujer. La pena y preocupación se leían en su semblante, ¿Estaría recordando algo?

—Eddie ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Tanya yendo a su lado.

—Estoy bien, ya se los dije —contesto sin apartar la vista de ella.

Seguí su mirada, Isabella estaba atada de pies y manos a la barandilla de la cama; seguramente por su propia seguridad, bufe ¡Mejor estaríamos si ella estuviera muerta!

—Eddie —comenzó Tanya —mi amor…

—Tanya —le interrumpió cansadamente —no me siento bien… quiero dormir, por favor.

La aludida asintió y se aparto de la cama, mi hermano siguió observando a Isabella hasta que se quedo dormido minutos después. Llena de cólera me puse de pie y fui a cerrar la cortina, dividiendo la habitación en dos nuevamente.

— ¡Ojala te mueras! —le susurre.

Tanya se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, yo la seguí.

—Iremos a buscar al doctor, tenemos que sacar a Edward de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Me limite a asentir y camine a su lado. Estaba decidida a sacar a esa mujer de la vida de mi hermano a toda costa, no me importaba de qué manera tendría que sacarla de mi camino sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Llegamos a la entrada del consultorio, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la conversación del medico con otro hombre nos llego al mismo tiempo a Tanya y a mi antes de tocar la puerta.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué lo hace una y otra vez? —decía una voz desconocida.

—Tiene una fuerte depresión, me temo que nosotros no contamos con los recursos para tratar a la paciente —decía el doctor.

— ¿Qué es lo que me recomienda, doctor?

—Me preocupan en sobremanera sus constantes intentos de suicidio, le recomendaré la clínica de una colega. Su nombre es Rosalie Hale.

— ¿Una clínica mental? —la voz se mostro escéptica.

—Es lo mejor que puedo recomendarle. Si no recibe atención especializada su caso podría empeorar. Me temo que tendremos que trasladar a Isabella Swan a una clínica psiquiátrica.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE:<strong> A partir del viernes 18 de Mayo al 1 de Junio me ausentare, ¿La razon? Comienzan mis examenes finales de semestre en la Universidad y debo estudiar. Por lo que NO habra capitulo hasta entonces, lo lamento :C


	21. Un pedacito de conciencia

_Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Reader, Ginette, por corregirme siempre y ayudarme a mejorar en mi trabajo. Gracias, linda, creo que te debo bastante. Además quiero agradecerles a ustedes porque me han esperado pacientemente a la próxima actualización, hare todo lo posible por dejarles el capitulo 21 muy pronto n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 20**

"**Un pedacito de vida, un pedacito de conciencia"**

**Narrador POV**

La doctora Hale llegaba al hospital de Port Ángeles. Su antiguo compañero de universidad con quien había tenido más que un simple compañerismo, la había telefoneado esa mañana para avisarle que una paciente necesitaba ser transferida a su clínica psiquiátrica lo antes posible y que era necesario que ella misma valorara a tal paciente para comenzar con los trámites.

"_Es una excusa, solo quiere verme de nuevo_" pensó la doctora mientras atravesaba las puertas de cristal del hospital. Hacia bastantes años que no veía a ese viejo "amigo" y se preguntaba si seguiría siendo el mismo que recordaba de sus tiempos de estudiante. Regordete, con lentes de botella y frenos. Aunque debía confesar que esa misma curiosidad era la que la había orillado a aceptar la invitación a visitar Port Ángeles.

En el momento justo en que ella atravesaba el camino hacia el mostrador de informes para avisar de su llegada, Emmett Cullen se encontraba en la sala de espera para poder ir a ver su hermano que aún continuaba en cama después del "incidente". El chico no supo diferenciar si fue el escultural cuerpo de aquella mujer, la gracia con la que se movía o la compasión que logro atisbar en su mirada cuando estas se cruzaron; lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara a tal punto que le doliera el pecho.

"_Es muy guapa, por supuesto ¿Trabajara aquí?_" se preguntaba mientras no apartaba la vista de la recién llegada. Para él aquella mujer era un completo enigma, con el cuerpo de una diosa y la compasión en la mirada como la de un ángel.

—Doctora Hale, la estábamos esperando —le saludo amablemente la recepcionista— pase por favor, el doctor la espera en la habitación cinco con la paciente.

Rosalie sólo le dedico una ancha sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían indicado, no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico de la silla de ruedas que a primera vista le había parecido sumamente atractivo; pero se topo con que él la observaba y con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, aparto la vista y se limito a atravesar el pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Edward Cullen postrado en cama con aire de aburrimiento, tal que parecía estar contando los mosaicos de la pared.

— ¡Rosalie! —saludo amablemente el doctor en cuanto la vio entrar— pero vaya, si que has cambiado.

Rosalie levanto una ceja evaluando el radical cambio que había dado su antiguo compañero. Había dejado de lado los anteojos de botella y los había sustituido por un par de lentes de contacto, el cabello rubio ahora le brillaba con la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana y parecía haber logrado dominarlo, en su rostro no quedaba rastro alguno de acné y era más que obvio que la ortodoncia había hecho magia con esa sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba.

— ¡Lo mismo digo, Jasper! —exclamó ella sonriente.

—Ven, la paciente esta por aquí —le susurró corriendo tenuemente la cortina.

Rosalie se repitió a si misma que estaba ahí primero que nada para evaluar a una posible paciente así que de inmediato se metió en su rol de doctora y caminó sin vacilación hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica de la cama atada de la barandilla de pies y brazos, y aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos era más que obvio que su mente volaba muy lejos de los muros del hospital.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo el doctor acercándose a tomar el expediente que colgaba de la cabecera de la cama — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Isabella se limito a enfocar su vista en él para después suspirar y fijar su vista nuevamente, ubicandola en el rincón más lejano de la habitación, mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

—Veo que no quiere hablar conmigo, señorita —hizo una pausa, aún con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta pero esta le fue negada —tal vez mi colega pueda ayudarle.

El doctor vio de reojo a Rosalie, pidiendo su ayuda así que esta se puso en acción de inmediato. Se acerco un poco a la cama de Isabella y sonriente comenzó su discurso.

—Hola, Isabella. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y soy la directora de una clínica que esta muy cerca de aquí donde contamos con los elementos necesarios para tratar a personas con tus mismos problemas.

"_Con mis mismos problemas_" se repitió mentalmente Isabella mientras acentuaba el ceño fruncido, entonces comprendió y se digno a ver a la doctora Hale que aún no perdía la sonrisa. Era una mujer de estatura promedio con el cabello largo, lacio y rubio hasta la cintura y la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos en un tono muy claro del azul del cielo y largas pestañas rubias.

Rosalie se sorprendió al ver que Isabella se dignaba a verla, pero su sorpresa aumento al ver como la mirada de la paciente comenzaba a cargarse con un odio inexplicable.

— ¡Yo no estoy loca! —Gritó Isabella luchando por liberarse de sus ataduras mientras su mirada se iba perdiendo poco a poco — ¿No entienden que yo no necesito ayuda? ¡Yo sólo quiero ir tras él!

Jasper pareció alarmarse y comenzó a llamar a la enfermera pero Rosalie lo frenó y se acerco un poco más a Isabella.

— ¿Ir tras quiín, Isabella? —preguntó Rose.

Bella volvió a fijar su mirada en ella, las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse alrededor de sus ojos achocolatados. Rosalie logró percibir la desesperación en su mirada, como si él aire le faltara y su vida se hubiese ido con la partida de aquella persona.

—Él lo mató —susurró —le rogué que lo dejara, le suplique que me castigara a mí, pero él no quiso y lo mató... Yo quiero morir, ¡Quiero morir para ir con él! —Su voz iba en aumento mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas — ¡Quiero morir!, ¡Quiero morir! —repetía incesantemente.

— ¿Por qué Isabella?, ¿Quién mató a quién?, ¿Tras quién quieres ir? —preguntó Rosalie, insistente.

— ¡No se, no se! —Gritó Isabella sin dejar de llorar —Si te digo te matara a ti también.

Rose compartió una mirada con su colega y después asintió para indicarle que podía hacerse cargo, Jasper tomo una jeringa del cajón, que ahora estaba bajo llave, y le inyecto un calmante directo al brazo a la paciente. Bella dejo de sujetar su cabeza y en poco rato se desplomo completamente en la cama y durmió profundamente.

—Esta bastante perturbada —comentó Rosalie.

—Por eso necesitaba que la vieras, que la valoraras y decidieras si es apta para ingresar a tu clínica de manera urgente.

—Ella esta mas que calificada, y te agradecería que pidieras la autorización de los familiares lo mas pronto posible para trasladarla a mi clínica esta misma tarde.

El doctor asintió y le cedió el paso a la Rose para que salieran de la habitación pero su mirada se engancho con la de su otro paciente, Edward Cullen, el famoso escritor novelista que no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado.

— ¿Ella estará bien? La escuche gritar —susurró Edward bastante preocupado.

—Ella será transferida a una clínica mental esta tarde si obtenemos la autorización de sus familiares —contesto Rosalie.

— ¿Esta loca?

—No, pero si bastante perturbada y nos preocupa su salud tanto física como mental.

— ¿A qué clínica la transferirán? —la curiosidad fue percibible en la voz de Edward, ambos doctores compartieron una mirada y finalmente Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, esa información sólo se compartirá con los familiares —respondió el doctor.

Edward hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, aunque sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte de Rosalie.

—Entonces nece…

No le fue posible terminar la oración. Un punzante dolor atacó su cabeza, centrándose en las sienes y haciéndole ver todo doble, absolutamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse como si hubiera dado tres vueltas seguidas en la montaña rusa, su estomago se retorció y entonces no pudiendo mas con el dolor profirió un fuerte grito.

— ¡Llama a la enfermera! —le grito Jasper a Rosalie mientras se movía conforme a la cama de Edward.

—Edward… Edward ¿Me escuchas?

El aludido deseaba contestar, reaccionar de alguna manera pero le era imposible controlarse, el dolor en su cabeza fue extendiéndose rápidamente haciendo que su cuerpo entero se convulsionara, la temperatura de su cuerpo fue en aumento y una fina capa de sudor apareció en su frente. En su campo de visión aparecieron el rostro de varias enfermeras, a lo lejos fue capaz de percibir el sonido de la maquina que media su presión y los latidos del corazón, escucho también su nombre varias veces pero no fue capaz de percibir una oración completa; era como si tuviera una mala recepción de una llamada telefónica. Las convulsiones se volvieron mas fuertes mientras las enfermeras y el doctor trabajaban; y el dolor en su cabeza fue en aumento, convirtiéndose en una quemazón insoportable, sentía como si alguien le hubiese prendido fuego a su cabeza y aunque trataba de apagarlo éste parecía ir aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo… entonces, junto al dolor llegaron los recuerdos.


	22. Golpe Bajo

Un agradecimiento enorme para Ginette, que gracias a ella voy mejorando bastante en esto que amo,(:

* * *

><p>Muñequita<p>

Capitulo 21

"Golpe bajo"

**Edward POV**

Un par de horas después, desperté desorientado, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero no era nada comparado con lo que había experimentado antes de caer inconsciente. No había nadie en la habitación, la cortina contigua estaba cerrada dejando oculto al ángel que ahí descansaba.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor entró en la habitación acompañado de la misma doctora con la que recordaba haberlo visto la última vez. Una mujer sumamente hermosa que dejaría a cualquiera boquiabierto, si mi corazón ya no estuviera ocupado y mis ojos no estuvieran hechizados ya por un par ocres achocolatados.

— ¿Cómo estás, Edward? —preguntó el doctor.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —pregunté a cambio viendo hacia la cortina.

—Bien, estamos por trasladarla en un par de minutos —contesto la doctora rubia.

Me gire en el acto para observarla, debía de estar bromeando ¡Mi muñequita no podría estar loca! Estudie su rostro por una eternidad pero no hubo rastro de diversión en su rostro en ningún momento.

—Ella no está loca, no pueden llevársela —contesté asustado— lo único que ella necesita es que la aparten de ese idiota que lo único que hace es lastimarla.

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward? —preguntó el doctor.

—De Jacob Black —escupí su nombre como si se tratase de veneno —él es el único culpable de que mi Bella se encuentre en ese estado.

— ¿Jacob Black no es el que firmo la autorización para que la paciente fuese trasladada? —pregunto la doctora.

—No pueden trasladarla ¡Ella no está loca! —dije tratando de ponerme de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó mi doctor tratando de frenarme.

—Les demostrare que mi Bella no está loca… ella necesita verme, se que si me ve tendrá un momento de lucidez y podrá decirnos que es lo que sucedió —conteste apartando la mano del doctor y dirigiéndome hasta ella.

— ¡No puedes acercártele! —Dijo la doctora poniéndose frente a mi —El señor Black prohibió todo contacto con la paciente a todo aquel que no fuera doctor.

— ¡Me importa un comino lo que ese perro haya ordenado! —conteste haciéndola a un lado sin delicadeza alguna. En esos momentos lo único que me importaba era estar con mi Bella y poder estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien y que la sacaría de ahí.

Corrí la cortina y sentí como mi corazón se detenía. Ahí estaba ella con la mirada perdida mientras lagrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus mejillas, no entorno la mirada hacia mí en ningún momento pero ella sabía que alguien la veía porque su cuerpo se estremeció. Me fije en los grilletes que apresaban sus manos y sentí mucho dolor, ¿El amor de mi vida podría estar volviéndose loca, realmente?

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acerque a ella, las lagrimas salían a borbotones de esos ojos achocolatados que tanto amaba, su cuerpo daba la impresión de romperse pues su piel estaba más pálida que lo normal y su largo cabello lucia opaco.

—Bella… —la llame con la voz rota mientras perdía la batalla y las lagrimas contenidas eran derramadas desde mis ojos hasta terminar en las sabanas de su cama —mi amor, mi princesa, mi muñequita ¡Mírame, Bella!

Ella no se movió en ningún momento, las lágrimas no detenían su paso y su mirada estaba perdida como si se encontrara haciendo un viaje entre los recuerdos.

—Mi amor, mírame. Estoy aquí, Bella, soy yo. Edward —susurre tomando sus manos con ternura y besando sus palmas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi toque pero fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Parecía muerta en vida, y eso me partía el corazón.

—Señor Cullen, hágame el favor de apartarse de mi paciente —dijo la doctora rubia —es el momento de llevárnosla.

— ¡No! —grite sintiendo como mi corazón era desgarrado, no podían arrebatarla de mi lado ahora que la había encontrado… tanto tiempo estando cerca de mí y yo no había sido capaz de recordar nada hasta ese instante de dolor que trajo consigo todos nuestros recuerdos.

— ¡Señor Cullen! —gritó la doctora de nuevo.

Sentí unas manos aferrarse a mis hombros y tratar de separarme de mi ángel pero me quede prensado de las manos de mi Bella.

— ¡Bella! —grité desangrándome por dentro, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a verme, parpadeo dos veces y después sus ojos atraparon los míos. Vi la pena y el dolor sumergidos en su mirada, se veía vacía como si algo muy importante le hubiese sido arrebatado.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Sí, mi amor. Soy yo, Edward —contesté sonriendo mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos pero la sentí rígida, como si estuviera incrédula.

—Tu… Edward —las lágrimas bajaron precipitadamente por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba mi rostro, sus ojos parecían derretirse y era como si la tristeza fuera lavada del interior de su alma.

Se quedo así, acariciando mi rostro como si tratara de memorizarlo. De vez en cuando la sentí estremecerse pero negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera quitándose ideas de encima. Finalmente volvió a unir nuestras miradas y la tristeza afloraba desde aquellos hermosos ojos.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunto en un susurro.

—No me he ido, muñequita. Estoy aquí, siempre estuve aquí… sólo que no lo recordaba —susurre besando su frente.

— ¿Te olvidaste de mi? —pregunto con la voz rota.

—No. Jamás lo habría hecho intencionalmente —susurre— perdí la memoria, mi amor. En cuanto la recuperé corrí a tu lado, hermosa.

Sus lagrimas mojaron mi bata de hospital pero no me importo ¡Estaba con ella! Y eso era lo único que me importaba.

—Me dijeron que habías muerto —sollozo.

Me aparte de ella en el acto y observe esos hermosos ojos de chocolate. Parecía que su alma había vuelto a su lugar y vi el brillo de la ilusión resplandecer nuevamente en su mirada.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunté tratando de calmarme.

Ella sollozo más fuerte y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, se aferraba a mi bata de hospital con fuerza como si temiera que de un momento a otro yo desapareciera mágicamente de sus brazos.

—No quiero decirte… —sollozo.

—Dime, mi amor ¡Por favor! Prometo que iré a arreglar cuentas con el responsable —gruñí lentamente.

—Fue… —escuche como tragaba y después suspiró, parecía costarle mucho trabajo decir el nombre del causante de su dolor —fue… tu hermana.


	23. Dudas

Un agradecimiento enorme para **Ginette**, Por tenerme paciencia y betear cada los capis de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 22**

**Dudas**

**Edward POV**

Me quede congelado mientras procesaba lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. No podía creer que fuera Alice la culpable de todo lo que le pasaba a Bella, era mi hermana... mi hermanita favorita, mi pequeña enana.

—Edward, lo siento —sollozó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Yo no podía hablar, me negaba a creer lo que ella había dicho ¿Qué motivos podría tener mi hermana para hacer algo así?

—Per… perdóname, mi… muñequita pero... no puedo creer que… Alice te dijera eso —susurre en respuesta.

Me observo por un largo minuto antes de cerrar sus ojos y derramar el último par de lágrimas, al abrirlos de nuevo leí la tristeza en ellos y mientras me observaba su mirada se fue perdiendo de nuevo, como si la oscuridad la arrastrara nuevamente a ese estado vegetal que la consumía día a día.

— ¿Bella? —pregunte tratando de hacer que volviera en sí, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, su mirada continuaba perdida y solo se movía para parpadear.

— ¡Se acabo! —Grito la doctora rubia— saquen a la paciente inmediatamente de aquí.

— ¡No! —Grite aferrándome a ella mientras trataban de separarnos —No pueden llevársela ¡Ella no está loca!

—Tal vez aun no lo este, pero lo estará sino la trasladamos ahora mismo —comento el doctor.

— ¡No! —Volví mi atención a ella y la observe —Bella, corazón, mi muñequita, respóndeme, Bella ¡Bella sé muy bien que me escuchas!

No logre hacer que volviera a enfocar la vista entorno a mí, su mirada parecía vacía. Perdida. Sin vida. Inconscientemente afloje mi agarre y lograron apartarme de ella mientras los enfermeros hacían todo lo necesario para llevársela, la pusieron en una silla de ruedas sin que se alterara en lo más mínimo. Ella no se movía sino fuera necesario y su mirada... esas ventanas que dejaban ver hacia su alma transparente habían sido cerradas y ahora no se veía nada que no fuera aflicción.

La doctora rubia se fue tras los enfermeros; mientras ellos salían mi hermana y Tanya entraban a la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron cuando vieron a Bella salir en la silla de ruedas y note el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Señor Cullen ¿se encuentre bien? —pregunto mi doctor, haciendo que las recién llegadas voltearan su atención hacia mí.

—Estoy, bien —conteste secamente sin apartar la vista de mi hermana.

—Edward —chillo Alice prácticamente danzando hasta mí — ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿Te sientes mejor, hermanito?

—Alice, necesito hablar contigo —conteste a cambio.

Al instante la sonrisa abandono su rostro y me observo ceñuda.

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —grito —hablaremos tan pronto tu estés de vuelta en tu cama. ¿No te das cuenta de que puede empeorar tu estado?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ali —la secundo aquella arpía que parecía su sombra.

—Está bien —conteste moviéndome hacia mi cama, me metí bajo las sabanas y las observe expectante — ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

—Edward creo que deberías descansar...

—No pongas pretextos, Mary Alice Cullen —conteste irritado— Necesito hablar contigo.

Alice y Tanya compartieron una mirada un tanto nerviosa, luego esta última le dio una palmadita en el hombro a mi hermana y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme. El doctor, que seguía en la habitación observo a Alice un par de segundos y después salió diciendo que volvería mas tarde para darme el alta.

Tan pronto la habitación se quedo vacía cayó un pesado silencio entre nosotros. No quería creer lo que Bella me había dicho, pero ¿Qué motivos tendría ella para mentirme?

— ¿Sabías que Bella estaba aquí? —mi pregunta sonó como una confirmación, pero aun así espere a que ella contestara.

—Me entere hace poco, no sabía que era ella con la que compartías habitación —respondió.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —pregunte pesadamente, no podía creer que fuera cierto…

— ¿De qué iba a servir? ¡Tú no recordabas nada!

—Pero al decírmelo pudiste haberme ayudado en algo. Ya sabía yo que aquella chica debía significarme algo para que mi corazón se acelerara con sólo escuchar su nombre.

—Creí que eso solo te exasperaría más, tu odiabas no recordar y si venía a decirte que Isabella estaba aquí te enojaría aun más no reconocerla.

— ¡Eso no importa! —Grite —debiste de haberme dicho quien era ella.

Alice se quedo observándome por un minuto, no había emociones reflejadas en su mirada y portaba una máscara de hierro que ocultaba lo que realmente quería decir.

—Le dijiste que yo había muerto —le acuse tras un minuto de silencio.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Dijo viéndome ceñuda —yo no le dije eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada, yo nunca hable con Isabella después de lo que paso en la casa.

—Fuiste muy grosera con ella —murmure al recordar lo que había pasado.

—Fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren en todas partes —contesto dedicándome una media sonrisa burlona.

—Bella dijo que tú —hice énfasis en la última palabra —Le habías dicho que yo estaba muerto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se quedo un minuto en completo silencio, jugueteaba con el borde de su blusa y me di cuenta de que sus manos temblaban furiosamente. Muy a mi pesar me di cuenta de que había dado en el blanco, Alice le había dicho eso a mi Bella ¡Y yo había dudado de ella!

—Edward, somos de diferentes clases sociales, ella es una trepadora y no sólo yo pienso eso. Todos lo pensamos, a excepción de Emmett que es tan ingenuo que se dejo envolver por las garras de esa arpía.

— ¡Entonces es verdad! —grite saltando fuera de la cama.

— Sí, pero ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto confundida.

— ¡No permitiré que se la lleven a un sanatorio! —conteste mientras buscaba mi ropa.

—Deja que se la lleven, ella no es para ti, hermanito. Confía en mí —dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Me sacudí ante su toque y la observe con rabia.

— ¿Y tú crees qué esa maldita zorra que esta haya afuera si es buena para mí? —grite totalmente furioso — ¡Por favor, Alice! Ella es la trepadora, no Bella ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Esta mujer lo único que quiere es el peso de nuestro apellido, en cambio Bella me amo antes de que supiera quién era yo realmente.

—Edward, estas cegado por esa mujer —trato de defender a la mustia de su amiga.

—Yo no amo a Tanya, ¡No la amo! ¿Lo entiendes? Ni si quiera cuando tenía amnesia me agradaba.

—Si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad…

— ¡Si tan solo le dieras tú una oportunidad a Bella! Si comprendes que la razón de su estado es porque ella me cree muerto ¿Verdad?

Tomando mi ropa me metí al cuarto de baño y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, tenía que ir tras ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que recuperarla y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de ella.

Al salir vi como Alice estaba sentada en el borde de la cama llorando a cantaros, me dolía verla así pero más me dolía lo que le había hecho a la mujer que amaba. Sin duda mi hermana me había decepcionado.

—Lo volvería a hacer —susurro levantando la barbilla con aire de superioridad en cuanto me vio —Esa mujer no merece ser una Cullen, ¿En qué estás pensando al estar con ella? ¿De dónde la sacaste, de un burdel?

Reprimí las ganas de propinarle una buena bofetada, pero no me frene porque fuera mi hermana sino porque ante nada era una mujer y si algo me había enseñado mi padre muy bien era a respetar a todas las mujeres sin importar que se tratase de un basilisco.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le respondí mientras llamaba a la enfermera.

Me observo acentuando su ceño fruncido y después su rostro se ilumino para después crear una mueca de repulsión.

— ¡Oh por dios! Edward... Edward, ¡No! ¿Como... como demonios fuiste a sacarla de un lugar como ese? ¡Te has vuelto loco!

—Es la mujer a la que amo...

— ¡Es una prostituta, Edward! —me interrumpió.

—Ella no planeo ser eso...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo? —Soltó una carcajada —vamos, como si toda la gente fuera igual de transparente que Edward Cullen ¡No seas ingenuo, hermanito! Esto sólo me confirma que esa mujer es sólo una trepadora.

—Ella no es una trepadora y sé que me dijo la verdad.

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

—Porque sus ojos son una ventana abierta para ver en el interior de su alma, aunque su cuerpo fue tocado por muchos hombres a lo largo de su vida sé que su corazón nunca sintió lo que siente al estar conmigo. Ella me ama, y yo a ella. Punto.

— ¿Cómo rayos puedes estar enamorado de una prostituta? —Gritó asqueada.

—Ella no quiso dedicarse a eso... su padre la vendió a cambio de una botella de alcohol. El último idiota que la tuvo la convirtió en eso —grite muerto de coraje.

—Eso es una mentira, Edward, y tú lo sabes bien.

—Cierra la boca, Alice —le grite yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?

— ¿A dónde crees?

—No iras tras esa mujer ¡No lo permitiré! -dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

—Alice, quítate si no quieres que olvide todo lo que mi padre me enseño.

—No me importa —grito tratando de hacerme volver a la cama.

—No me hagas perder los estribos, chiquilla del demonio —grite haciéndola a un lado sin tacto alguno.

Cogí la perilla de la puerta al tiempo que la enfermera la giraba para entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y observo la escena, mi hermana lloraba a más no poder y yo estaba hecho una fiera, seguramente con el rostro enrojecido y esa maldita vena saltada a la altura de la sien.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó viendo de reojo a mi hermana.

—Olvídese de ella —le dije— quiero que llame al doctor, necesito mi alta en este instante.

—El trámite para darle de alta está en proceso, demorara un par de horas mas —me informo la enfermera sin apartar la vista de Alice.

— ¡Le digo que la ignore! —Le grite a la enfermera haciendo que volviera la vista hasta mi —necesito mi alta en este momento, sino puede dármela ya entonces tráigame la responsiva pero quiero salir de aquí ¡Ahora!

— ¿No puede esperar un par de horas más? —insistió.

— ¡Mierda, que no! —Grite —Traiga la maldita responsiva.

La enfermera me observo con cara de pocos amigos pero salió de la habitación de inmediato. Observe a mi hermana que tenía su atención puesta en mí, se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina más lejana de la habitación y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—No me veas así —le dije.

—Yo solo buscaba que fueras feliz con alguien de nuestra misma clase social —respondió con la voz rota sin dejar de llorar.

—A mi no me importan las clases sociales Alice, lo sabes muy bien —conteste frotando mis sienes para tratar de calmarme.

—No puedes estar con una mujer como ella.

—No, lo que no puede ser es que tú te hayas metido entre nosotros ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Sólo pensaba en lo que es bueno para ti, Edward.

—Bella es buena para mí porque la amo.

—No puedo concebir eso.

—Pues entonces lo siento mucho, Alice. Bella es mi vida he iré por ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy diciendo que si no aceptas a Bella como la mujer que amo y con la que quiero compartir mi vida... tampoco me aceptas a mí.

— ¿Piensas escoger a esa tipa antes que a tu familia?

—Sí —conteste totalmente seguro de lo que decía y lo que eso mismo implicaba —porque esa tipa, como tú la llamas, es con quien quiero formar mi familia.

En ese momento llego la enfermera con los papeles. Firme la responsiva y salí de ahí sin si quiera dedicarle una mirada a Alice. Yo había tomado mi decisión y al parecer ella había tomado la suya. Era mi hermana favorita pero si no aceptaba a la mujer que yo amaba ¿Cómo funcionarían las cosas? Tenía que elegir y yo escogía a Bella sobre todas las cosas.

Tan pronto estuve fuera de la habitación, me precipite a la salida. Tenía que alcanzarla e impedir que la aprisionaran en una clínica mental porque yo estaba seguro que ella no estaba loca.

— ¡Bella! —Susurré en cuanto vislumbre la ambulancia de una clínica psiquiátrica llamada "Nuevo Amanecer" así que me precipite a su dirección.

Los enfermeros la estaban cargando para ponerla dentro de la ambulancia. Sentí mi corazón encogerse y a pesar de encontrarme agotado comencé a correr hasta ella.

— ¡Bella! —Grité para llamar su atención.

Ella giro en mi dirección, a través de la distancia me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos y que su cuerpo se convulsionaba incesantemente.

—Edward —vi como sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre.

Trato de ponerse de pie pero los enfermeros la detuvieron y la metieron a la ambulancia a la fuerza, cerrando las puertas de un tirón y entrando cada quien en su lugar.

— ¡No! —Grité tratando de incrementar mi velocidad —Bella, te amo —alcance a decir cuando la ambulancia arrancaba, marchándose de ahí con mi única razón de existir.


	24. Las cosas no pueden quedarse así

_Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, puedo darles mil excusas pero se que lo que quieren es comenzar a leer así que no las entretengo mas :D_

_Capítulo beteado por Ginette, Beta Reader de FFAD_

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

_¡Gracias por toda tu ayuda, hermosa!_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 23**

"**Las cosas no pueden quedarse así"**

**Edward POV**

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Al momento de mi salida del hospital la ambulancia ya había emprendido su marcha, llevándose consigo a la única mujer que había amado, llevándose a mi musa, a aquella mujer que me había enseñado en carne viva el amor que yo describía en mis textos.

—Edward —escuche como me llamaban — ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó mi doctor, aunque en teoría ya no lo era.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarme en el suelo, no quería regresar al hospital en calidad de paciente. Lo más importante era sacar a mi Bella de ese lugar.

—No… no estoy bien —susurré viendo hacia el camino que había tomado la ambulancia — ¿Dónde queda esa clínica?

—Lo siento… yo… no puedo darle esa información —contestó observándome apenado.

Me volví en su dirección, podría salirme con cualquier cosa menos con esa ridiculez. Sentí como la sangre me hervía por dentro y mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por la ira.

—Dígame donde esta esa clínica, ¡Ahora! —gruñí, acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

Tome al doctor de la camisa y lo levante en el aire, observándolo fijamente.

—No… no puedo —tartamudeó.

— Escúcheme bien, doctorcito —gruñí lentamente— esa mujer es la única a la que he amado y la única a la que amaré en toda mi vida. Ella me ha mostrado muchas cosas y me ha enseñado que no hay que juzgar a las personas por lo que tienen sino por lo que son. Esa mujer es a la que he elegido como mi futura esposa y como la madre de mis hijos y no permitiré que un idiota venga a decirme que no puedo ir a sacarla de ese lugar al que un imbécil la ha mandado a encerrar. Así que facilítenos las cosas a ambos y dígame ¿Cómo llego a esa clínica?

Él me observo con ojos agrandados y trago ruidosamente. En su mirada percibí el miedo que le infundía mi repentino ataque de rabia y le vi dudar.

—Conduces por la 101 de regreso a Forks y después tomas la 113, hay una vereda escondida entre los arboles que flaquean la carretera antes de llegar al Beaver Lake —respondió finalmente.

— ¿Ve que no era tan difícil? —susurré con una risita sardónica, baje al doctor de vuelta al suelo justo cuando Alice llegaba hasta nosotros.

—Jasper… Jasper ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada mientras revisaba el rostro del doctor para cerciorarse de que no lo había golpeado, una vez que terminó se volvió hacia mi — ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —Se lanzó golpeando mi pecho, percibí unas cuantas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas —eres un salvaje, un troglodita, un…

—Cierra la maldita boca —le interrumpí tomándola de los hombros para que se quedara quieta —todo esto no estaría sucediendo si tu no te hubieras metido en mi relación con Bella.

—Ya te dije que esa mujer no te conviene ¡Es una jodida puta! —gruño, observándome fijamente.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa eso? Hazme un favor y metete en tu maldita vida y déjame a mí con la mía ¿De acuerdo?

La solté dejándola caer en los brazos del doctor, al parecer ambos se habían entendido en el tiempo que yo había estado confinado en esa maldita habitación sin recordar nada. Caminé por la acera hasta que tome un taxi; le pedí que me llevara a casa, estaba un poco lejos pero necesitaba un lugar seguro donde pensar en como sacaría a Bella de esa prisión.

**Tanya POV**

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté al ver a Alice llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Jasper.

—Edward se ha ido, continúa con su absurda idea de querer estar con esa mujer —sollozo la pequeña Alice.

Rechiné los dientes, ¿Haberla mandado a una clínica mental no era suficiente? Él todavía quería ir tras ella y rescatarla ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una chiflada suicida?

—No te preocupes por Edward, Ali —dije tomando mi celular —yo me encargo de esto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Jasper.

—Llamaré a mi primo para que de ordenes de que nadie se acerque a Isabella y refuerce la seguridad en la clínica, Edward no podrá verla ¡Te lo aseguro! —contesté buscando el nombre en mi agenda.

— ¿No creen que deberían dejarlos ser felices? Ellos se aman y me he dado cuenta de eso con solo ver como Edward lloraba al encontrar a la chica en ese estado —dijo Jasper.

—Mira, doctorcito. Por tu propio bien, no te metas en esto —le amenacé —Ni Alice, ni yo y ninguno de los Cullen quiere que esa mujer este con Edward y haremos cualquier cosa por separarlos.

Me aleje de ahí, marcando el número de Jacob. No soportaba que ese doctorcito estuviera dudando de lo que hacíamos, tendría que decirle a Alice que lo metiera en cintura o sino mi primito tendría que hacerlo a su manera.

"¿_Qué sucede Tanya_?" respondió Jake por el otro lado de la línea.

—Edward salió del hospital, Alice dice que irá a sacar a tu amada puta de ese sanatorio —le informé.

"_Al parecer no fue suficiente la paliza que le dimos a su hermanito y a él cuando trató de robarse a mi hembra_" gruñó.

—Sí, por cierto. Hazte cargo pero no le toques ni un pelo a Edward, él es mi hombre ¿Entendiste?

"¿_Qué_? ¡_Ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas_!" contesto carcajeándose "_Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer_"

—Si no quieres que me dirija directamente con Jane, mas te vale hacer lo que dije —conteste, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al saber que lo tenia a mi merced —esa jodida tipa te tiene en sus manos ¿Verdad? —Me burlé— refuerza la seguridad en ese lugar, da ordenes de que nadie se acerque a ella pero ¡A Edward no lo toques!

"_Esta bien, esta bien… ya veré que hago, pero si tu noviecito se entromete mas de lo debido, yo no me hago responsable_"

— ¡No! —Gruñí— Da órdenes para que nadie le ponga una mano encima o ya verás.

"¿_Qué harás_?" preguntó carcajeándose.

—Tengo el poder y dinero suficiente para hacer desaparecer a tu puta favorita —conteste sonriente.

"_Mas te vale que no te metas con ella_"

—Entonces no toques a Edward, si no quieres que nada le pase nada a tu protegida —conteste con fingida inocencia. Y colgué.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿Me dejan un comentario?<em>

_Todos sus comentarios son agradecidos enormemente, para mi son como la paga por algo que, de por sí, ya me encanta. _

_¡Oh! También me gustaría invitarles a leer un fic que empecé hace un tiempo y que ahora estoy retomando, creo que la historia ya va tomando rumbo y me encanta lo que esta por venir, es el de "Una Señorita de Sociedad"_

_Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto con el capítulo 24_


	25. Terapia e ideas

_Sé que están ansiosas por leer, así que no las entretengo,_

_Mis disculpas al final de capitulo ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 24**

"**Terapias e ideas"**

**Rosalie Pov.**

Al llegar a la clínica, Carmen y Eleazar nos recibieron en la puerta del edificio, me sentía cómoda de regresar a mi hogar. Había vivido tantos años en ese sanatorio, dedicando mi vida entera a los pacientes, que estar fuera de ahí me hacia sentir triste.

—Rose, me alegra que ya estén de vuelta —dijo Carmen, corrió a abrazarme.

—Tranquila, Carmen. Tenemos compañía —susurré al ver como Isabella se encogía en su asiento, temerosa de la efusividad de Carmen.

—Lo siento —musitó mi amiga y colega.

Carmen estiro la cabeza sobre mi hombro para observar mejor a la nueva paciente, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta abierta del coche.

—Hola, mi nombre es Carmen ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó amablemente.

Isabella la observo por un momento, con el ceño fruncido, y después desvió la mirada hacia mí. Yo asentí en forma de aprobación y ella le sonrió.

—Soy… Bella —contestó, su voz era débil y apenas fue audible el débil susurro que salió de su garganta.

—Mucho gusto, Bella ¿Quieres salir? ¡El lugar te va a encantar! —algo que yo adoraba de Carmen era su forma de hacer que las personas se sintieran cómodas a su alrededor.

Bella tomó su mano y salió del coche. Se detuvo frente al impotente edificio que estaba frente a nosotras, en ocasiones podría llegar a ser intimidante. Mi clínica estaba formada en la construcción de un viejo internado del siglo XV, el edificio era bastante antiguo y con un toque de arquitectura gótica, pero en si, muy hermoso.

—Vamos adentro, Bella —dijo Carmen, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

Ella se mostro renuente a entrar, al parecer mi amado edificio la asustaba. Le sonreí y tomé su mano libre.

—Todo estará bien, Bella. Dentro encontrarás muchas personas que estarán dispuestas a ayudarte —susurré.

—Vamos, Bella ¿Quieres conocer tu nueva habitación? Yo misma me encargué de alistarla, y déjame decirte que tienes la mejor vista de toda la casa.

Observó una vez más el edificio y tras un suspiro, sonrió y se dejó guiar dentro. El enorme y antiguo edificio nos acogió con ternura cuando traspasamos las pesadas puertas de madera, se percibía un ambiente de tranquilidad, de paz y armonía; por eso amaba estar en mi clínica. El contacto con la naturaleza hacia que el lugar pareciera un espacio mágico y misterioso, te incitaba a perderte entre sus arboles y pasar horas y horas tumbada en el césped, inhalando el suave aroma de las rosas.

Dejé que Carmen guiara a Bella hasta su nueva habitación. Yo tenía cosas que revisar en mi oficina antes de ir a mi primera sesión con ella. Al parecer habíamos tenido un problema con los jardineros en mi tiempo fuera y Carmen se había tenido que ver en la necesidad de poner anuncios solicitando unos nuevos; observe mi agenda, el puesto seguía libre.

Minutos después me dirigí al consultorio. Dentro, ya me esperaba Isabella, abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza y observaba por la ventana, hacia el jardín.

—Hola, Bella ¿Te gusta el lugar? —pregunté, tomando asiento.

—Es muy bonito —susurró, sonriente —me siento muy cómoda aquí.

—Me alegra que te guste —contesté —Bien, yo seré tu doctora de cabecera mientras estés aquí. Tendremos terapia tres veces por semana, los demás días te visitará un colega. Su nombre es Vladimir.

—Está bien —se puso de pie y me sonrió abiertamente —este lugar… parece tener magia. Me gusta, me siento feliz aquí.

—Verás que pronto te recuperaras y podrás seguir con tu vida, como antes de venir aquí.

—Yo no quiero seguir con mi vida como antes —soltó, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —inquirí, preocupada por su cambio de estado.

—Yo no quiero… ¡Yo no quiero! —Gritó, después su mirada se volvió a perder en la ventana —quiero estar con él.

— ¿Con quien?, ¿Con Jacob?

— ¡No! Jake es un hombre malo… —susurró, pegó su palma al vidrio de la ventana y sonrió —él está del otro lado, esperándome.

— ¿Quién te espera, Bella?

—Edward… él vino a visitarme. Él quiere que yo salga de aquí, que vaya con él al otro lado.

— ¿Al otro lado?

—Si —su sonrisa creció, sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión de una niña —él quiera que vaya con él. Él quiere que muera para que pueda cruzar al otro lado… con él.

—Bella, ¿Quién es Edward?

—Mi novio. Él me ama y yo a él, con todo mi corazón.

Al parecer Isabella estaba mas grave de lo que pensaba. Tenía que dedicar tiempo especial para ella para ver progreso pronto en su situación.

La primera semana de terapia fue bastante dura, Isabella estaba renuente a ir tras ese novio muerto. Me preocupaba la combinación de sus cambios de humor, a veces en extremo feliz y en otras ocasiones increíblemente triste; en cada sesión hablaba de suicidarse, de tratar de llegar a él. Su situación era demasiado crítica.

—Hola, Rose —saludó, entrando al consultorio.

—Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, me siento muy feliz hoy —contestó, sonriente.

—Me alegra, ¿Qué hay de Edward? —pregunté.

—Hoy no soñé con él, ¡Doma como un bebe!

—Eso es bueno ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar hoy?

—No se —dijo encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Podemos quedarnos calladas hoy? No tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante —musité, sonriente.

—Gracias —respondió, se traslado a la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar, sujetó sus rodillas contra su pecho y observó el exterior.

Estaba serena, irradiaba tranquilidad y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Si las cosas seguían su rumbo, dentro de poco tiempo estaría de regreso con Jacob.

**Edward PoV.**

Me devané los sesos tratando de buscar algo que me ayudara a llegar a Bella. Había rondado el sanatorio y el maldito perro de Jacob Black había puesto seguridad en el perímetro, no podía acercarme al lugar.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Emmett, entrando a mi despacho.

—Emmett, estoy tratando de pensar —gruñí.

— ¡Tengo la idea perfecta para que llegues a Bella! —anunció, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¡Habla! —exigí, poniéndome de pie.

—Primero que nada… ¿Te molestaría teñirte el cabello? —preguntó.

— ¿De que mierda estas hablando?

—Bien, escucha. Tú tienes que entrar a ese sanatorio y yo tengo que volver a ver a esa hermosa doctora…

— ¿La loquera? —pregunté.

—Su nombre es Rosalie.

En las últimas semanas mi hermano no hacia otra cosa que no fuera hablar de la hermosa doctora que se había llevado a mi ángel a aquella prisión.

—Como sea, solo ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Emmett me cuchicheó rápidamente su plan, con una perversa sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro. Cuando terminó de hablar me quedé observándolo sin decir nada… mi hermano estaba realmente loco.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto, sonriente.

—Estas bromeando, Emmett ¡Y yo no estoy para bromas! Necesito sacar a Bella de ahí —grité, enojado.

—Hermano, ¡Escúchame! —Dijo tomándome de los hombros —si teñimos tu cabello, tal vez no te reconozcan.

—Estas demente —susurré, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para salvar a Bella?

—Cualquier cosa.

— ¡Excelente! Llamaré a la peluquería —anunció, sonriente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuál será la loca idea de Emmett?<em>

_Aaaah, no quería decir nada pero… huelo el final de la historia, está aproximándose u_u_

_¿Les gustó?, ¿merece un review?_

_Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, tuve ciertos… inconvenientes que prefiero omitir._

_En fin… trataré de no ausentarme de nuevo, lo prometo :)_

_Besitos… nos leemos pronto en una de las otras historias._

_PD: ¿Puedo pedirles que se den una vuelta por "Last Promise"? Fue mi primer fic y me gustaría que lo leyeran, es muy importante para mi n_n_


	26. Toma mi mano

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 25**

"**Toma mi mano"**

**Edward Pov.**

_Una semana después…_

Me encontraba con Emmett en la oficina de la doctora Hale, aún no lograba concebir como su estúpido plan estaba dándonos resultados, pero si _este_ estúpido plan iba a mantenerme cerca de _mi _Bella y me daría la oportunidad de sacarla de este lugar, entonces _este_ estúpido plan no era tan estúpido después de todo.

—Señor Masen, señor Witherland —musitó la doctora, entrando en la oficina con su porte autoritario—, tomen asiento, por favor.

Obedecimos. Mis manos estaban sudando y mi respiración se aproximaba a hiperventilación… cosa que no paso desapercibida para la doctora Hale.

—Señor Masen, ¿se siente usted bien? —preguntó, ceñuda.

—Estoy bien —contesté, dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Ella acentuó su ceño fruncido pero volvió su atención a la carpeta negra que descansaba en la parte superior de una pila de papeles en su escritorio.

—Soy una mujer que no se anda con rodeos —dijo, después de unos minutos mientras cerraba la carpeta de golpe y ponía las palmas en el escritorio, inclinándose en nuestra dirección —, hemos recibido muchos solicitantes para ambos puestos pero ninguna técnica me ha impresionado como la suya para tratar los casos, es… bastante peculiar.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió, fijando toda su atención en mí.

—Dígame, señor Masen, ¿cómo es que se le ocurrió tratar a los pacientes de una forma tan insólita?

—Bueno —me aclaré la garganta y sonreí tímidamente ante su escrutinio disimulado—, tras un detallado estudio que nos ocupó por varios meses a mi colega, el doctor Witherland, y a mi, hemos concluido que la música es una relajante para los humanos. Los tonos altos y bajos que se toquen en una melodía pueden influir notablemente en su estado de ánimo de una persona y, empleándolo en la psicología, ayudar a la recuperación más rápida de un paciente.

—Puede compararse con la hipnosis —musitó Emmett. La mirada de la doctora se trasladó a él y este le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Música y psicología —murmuró, pensativa—, una combinación bastante… original.

Afortunadamente Emmett y yo nos habíamos puesto a investigar sobre temas similares y logramos resolver todas las dudas de la doctora Hale. El uso de la psicología en complemento con la música no era algo nuevo, se había estado usando en Alemania e Italia durante varios años, para tratar a las personas en depresión, aunque este mecanismo de psicología era tan costoso como eficiente, y por tal motivo era desconocido en muchos lugares.

—Por el momento, podrán quedarse —dijo la doctora, y vi el rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba una mirada furtiva a Emmett—. Le diré a Heidi que les muestre sus habitaciones y podrán comenzar mañana.

Nos tendió un par de sobres blancos con el logo del hospital grabado, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

—Es una lista de los pacientes que atenderán mañana —musitó, cuando tomamos los sobres—, yo estaré con sus primeros dos pacientes después podrán continuar solos… será solo para calificar su rendimiento y lograr una decisión definitiva lo mas rápido posible.

—Muchas gracias, doctora Hale —dijo mi hermano, tendiéndole la mano a la doctora, la cual ella no dudo en estrechar.

Imité la acción de mi hermano y salimos de su oficina. ¡Estábamos dentro!... a prueba, pero dentro. El pensamiento de lograr ver a mi pequeña Isabella me aceleró el ritmo cardiaco y repentinamente me encontré sumamente ansioso por qué el día terminara.

Heidi nos mostró nuestras habitaciones y nos dedicó una tímida sonrisa al despedirse de nosotros. Ella era una muchacha joven y muy bonita, con el cabello largo y negro azabache, la tez color avellana y ojos grandes color azul cielo.

Me tumbé en la cama, con los brazos tras mi cabeza mientras contemplaba el pálido techo de mi habitación, estaba ansioso por ver a _mi _Bella, ¿cómo estaría?, ¿me extrañaría?, ¿pensaría en mi? Y mientras cientos de preguntas similares se formulaban en mi cabeza, fui a la deriva en un sueño ligero después de la medianoche.

Me levanté temprano a la mañana siguiente, tome un ducha de agua helada y me vestí apresuradamente para ir a comer algo antes de ver a mi primer paciente. Con la emoción de volver a ver a Bella, había olvidado revisar mi lista de pacientes así que mientras me trasladaba de mi habitación al comedor, rasgué la orilla del sobre y observé la hoja cuidadosamente doblada que descansaba dentro.

_9:30 hrs. – 10:30 hrs. Señor Lautner._

_11:00 hrs. – 12:00 hrs. Señorita Greene._

_12:15 hrs. – 13:15 hrs. Almuerzo._

_13:30 hrs. – 14:30 hrs. Señor Lutz._

_15:00 hrs. – 16:00 hrs. Señora Reaser._

_16:30 hrs. – 17:30 hrs. Señorita Swan._

Detuve la respiración al leer el nombre de la última paciente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y parpadeé varias veces antes de abrirlos de nuevo, _sí_, era ella… Señorita Swan, _mí_ señorita Swan.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras continuaba mi camino hacia el comedor. La vería a ella, estaría a su lado y tendría toda una hora para contemplarla… tenía que repasar una vez más lo que haría cuando me encontrara cara a cara con ella, ¿me reconocería? Mi cabello estaba teñido de negro azabache y llevaba lentillas café oscuro, pero aun así mi corazón albergaba la ilusión de que ella fuese capaz de reconocerme.

Después del desayuno la doctora Hale acompañó a Emmett con su primer paciente y a mi me acompañó una doctora llamada Carmen. El señor Lautner, mi primer paciente, parecía tener _Cibofobia_, la cual es una extraña enfermedad que provoca repulsión hacia los alimentos.

Logré sobrellevar la terapia bajo el estricto escrutinio de la doctora Carmen, y después fue el turno de la señorita Greene, una hermosa mujercita de facciones finas, tenía _Clinofobia_, lo cual me resulto extrañamente inquietante, ¿cómo alguien podría tener miedo a ir a la cama?

Después del almuerzo vi al señor Lutz que tenía _Erotofobia*_, luego a la señora Reaser que padecía de _Tropofobia*_, y al final de día… la señorita Swan, que tenia _Afenfosfobia,_ acompañado de un _Trastorno Depresivo Mayor_. Mi corazón se comprimió al leer las anotaciones de la doctora Hale.

"_La paciente presenta un cuadro depresivo mayor de evento múltiple; ha tratado de suicidarse mas de tres veces y ha hecho manifiesta su ansiedad por la muerte…"_

Mi pequeña princesa, mi muñequita estaba muy mal… y todo por mi culpa.

El golpe de unos nudillos contra la puerta de madera me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante —dije, cerrando la carpeta del expediente de _mi_ Bella.

Entonces la vi. Llevaba un vestido de manga corta en color azul oscuro, el cual contrastaba hermosamente en su piel pálida; su cabello cuidadosamente peinado, con los bucles muy marcados; la observé exhaustivamente mientras ella entraba a la habitación y me di cuenta de que su figura lucía mas esbelta de lo que recordaba, ¿habría perdido peso? Seguramente sí, considerando el estado en el que la había visto la última vez. Tenía los pómulos saltados, haciéndola parecer casi esquelética y tan frágil como una hoja de papel, los labios sin color… al igual que las mejillas, ¿Qué le había sucedido a mi muñequita de cristal, a aquella mujer llena de vida de la que me había enamorado perdidamente?

—Hola —susurró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al hundirse en mi mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>GLOSARIO:<strong>

_**Erotofobia: **__Miedo al sexo._

_**Tropofobia**__**: **__Miedo a mudarse o a hacer cambios._

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola, ¿les gustó el capitulo? Yo la verdad me divertí mucho pensando en las fobias que podría tener cada uno de los pacientes de Edward. Miedo a la comida. Miedo a ir a la cama. Miedo a hacer cambios. ¿Miedo al sexo? Jajajaja okeey, sonaré mala pero esta me mató de risa xD <em>

_¿Me dejarían un rr? Por favorcito :)_

_Próximo capitulo, para el martes (aunque puedo publicar antes, pero no es nada seguro)_


	27. Dulce terapia

_Hola, bueno paso a dejarles el capitulo 26 de "Muñequita", ojala les guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capítulo 26**

"**Dulce terapia"**

**Edward PoV.**

Verla de esa manera… rota, llorosa, tan vulnerable. Mi corazón se compungía solo con observar las grandes ojeras que se asomaban debajo de sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Esa mujer que tanto amaba estaba rota y todo era culpa mía.

Mi dulce Bella entró a la oficina y deambulo por el consultorio hasta sentarse en el alfeizar. Se encogió y, abrazando sus rodillas, se dedicó a observar el exterior.

— ¿Bella? —Pregunté, mi voz sonó ronca y quebrada.

Mis ojos no la abandonaron en ningún momento, _"Oh, Dios, Bella estaba mal… muy mal". _Ella soltó el aire que había estando conteniendo y me dedicó una mirada. Pareció observarme detenidamente por primera vez, frunció el ceño, como si tratase de reconocerme.

— ¿Le conozco? —Preguntó. Una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Cree conocerme, srita Swan? —Contesté, acercándome a ella pero manteniendo la distancia al mismo tiempo.

—Sus ojos están inundados de una brillantez familiar —susurró, llevándose los dedos índice y anular a los labios —pero... —su ceño fruncido se profundizó.

—Soy el Dr. Masen —me presenté, sonriéndole abiertamente.

_"Oh, mi muñequita de porcelana estaba rota"._

—Rose me dijo que tendría un nuevo doctor —susurró, aun con los dedos retorciendo su labio inferior en una notable muestra de nerviosismo—, también dijo que trataríamos una nueva clase de terapia.

—Terapia musical —asentí.

—Me gusta la música —casi sonrió, y sentí mi corazón golpear con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—Eso es un bueno —conteste, sonriéndole—. ¿Piano?

—Violín —respondió, sonriéndome esta vez.

El oxigeno abandonó mis pulmones al verla sonreír de nuevo, se veía tan hermosa…

—Bueno, entonces, ¿va a quedarse en el alfeizar toda la terapia?

—Me gusta estar aquí —respondió, borrando su sonrisa. _¡NO!_—. Es mi lugar feliz -

—Oh, _mi _Bella, ¿qué te atormenta? —pregunté en un susurro apenas audible. La tristeza inundó la frase y ella volvió a observarme ceñuda.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el taburete que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y cogí la pequeña y delicada caja de terciopelo negro.

— ¿Tocas? —Pregunté, sacando el violín de su estuche.

Su rostro se crispó con melancolía y sus ojos se nublaron con la neblina del pasado. Me preocupé el instante pero pronto ella comenzó a hablar.

—Recuerdo unas cuantas lecciones de cuando estaba en el colegio —una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios—, me gustaba mucho la clase de música y mi maestra decía que algún día lograría ser una gran intérprete en el violín.

— ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? —Insistí—, sólo lo que recuerdes. Después podemos hablar de lo que tu quieras —traté de que mi voz sonara de lo mas amable posible, tratando a toda costa de esconder el dolor que me ocasionaba verla de ese modo.

— ¿Usted toca? —preguntó, bajando del alfeizar y caminando en mi dirección para tomar el violín que estaba extendido en su dirección.

Hacia muchos años, cuando apenas cumpliría ocho años, mi padre me envió a clases de música espetando que todo buen hombre de sociedad debe saber interpretar una buena música instrumental y debe apreciarla.

—Sí, desde los ocho años —respondí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

— ¿Podría darme clases? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Me encantaría darte clases, pero primero debes tomar el violín.

Su respuesta inmediata fue estirar la mano para tomar el instrumento que, muy gentilmente, deposité en sus manos. Después arrastré una silla al centro de la habitación y le indiqué que se sentara, ella obedeció y se mantuvo derecha, observando a lo lejos.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando tome mi última clase de música —susurro, más para si misma que para mí— estábamos tocando a Paganini.

Tomó el violín que descansaba en su regazo y lo colocó entre su hombro y su barbilla. Cerró los ojos y, tras exhalar un suspiro, sonrió mientras deslizaba delicadamente el arco sobre las sensibles cuerdas del violín.

La música que comenzó a llenar la habitación era suave, dulce, agradable… ella era buena con el violín. Estaba interpretando una pieza de Tchaikovsky.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de las delicadas notas que producía pero al hacerlo noté el atisbo de desesperación en la música, sentí su melancolía, su dolor y su angustia. Percibí su desdicha… todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. La pieza dejo de parecerme una melodía agradable para convertirse en una pieza triste, melancólica.

Imágenes de Bella y mías inundaron mi mente. La primera era una escena de cuando estuvimos en el _Starbucks_, conversando por primera vez. Luego la imagen se hizo nítida y apareció su imagen cuando la lleve de compras para que conociera a mis padres… después de eso la visión dio un giro tremendo y su desesperación fue en aumento, la escena cambio a una Bella triste y vacía que yacía en el suelo, sopesando el dolor de mi supuesta muerte… Una Bella llorosa, tratando de intoxicarse para morir… Una Bella que trataba de cortarse las venas…

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, ¿tan mal estaba? Podía darme una idea de cómo es que se sentía pero eso… esa música, esa canción en especifico me decía realmente cuales eran sus sentimientos.

Finalmente la última visión fue de una Bella que yacía inerte el frio pavimento, desangrándose lentamente…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tratando de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Observé el rostro de mi bello ángel y este parecía haber sido esculpido en el más delicado y fino mármol. Sus labios se presionaban en una fina línea y su ceño continuaba fruncido, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y negándome el acceso a su alma mientras la desgarradora melodía alcanzaba la cúspide y descendía tortuosamente hacia el final.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dilatados y asustados, se posaron en los míos mientras que _serenata melancólica_ llegaba a su triste fin con tonos bajos y empapados de oscuros sentimientos.

_¡Oh, mi dulce Isabella!, ¿qué te he hecho, mi amor? Te he destrozado internamente… te he jodido la vida y, ¿todo para qué? Para que al final termines en un lugar como éste… olvidada. Triste y olvidada._

— ¡Oh, Edward...! —Sollozó, dejando caer el violín en su regazo y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—, te extraño tanto mi caballero de brillante armadura.

Sentí algo romperse en mi interior. Mi corazón.

Desee quitarme el disfraz y correr a abrazarla, acercarme a ella, tocarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que yo estaría ahí para ella… siempre. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, me quedé sentado observando como mi ángel se desboronaba frente a mí.

—Mi mundo esta extinto sin ti, mi amor —susurró.

_No sigas…_ rogué. Si continuaba mandaría todo mi plan a la mierda y correría a consolarla.

—Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunté, escondiendo el pánico de mi voz.

—Edward era mi luz. Mi sol. Mi alimento en tiempos de hambruna. Él, simplemente, era mi vida... —sollozó más fuerte—, pero ahora se ha ido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Quién te dijo que se había ido? —insistí, aun albergaba la esperanza de que Alice no tuviera toda la culpa.

—Su familia no me quiere —susurró débilmente—, no se por qué si yo no hice nada malo… salvo enamorarme de Edward.

— ¿Consideras que enamorarte de Edward fue algo malo? —pregunté, herido.

Ella asintió y mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque traje un paquete de mierda conmigo —levantó la mirada y me observó directamente a los ojos—. Él era un brillante escritor, ¿sabe? Lograba envolver al lector en el personaje de manera de que el se sintiera viviendo la vida del personaje. ¡Era magnifico! Él fue lo mejor que se cruzó en mi vida, pero al momento de poner las cosas sobre una balanza y considerar las cosas que él me daba y las que yo le daba a él, me di cuenta de que no tenia nada que ofrecerle. Mi vida se limitaba a... Jacob, y a lo que el quisiera que yo hiciera.

_Ese maldito perro…_

— ¿Jake te trató mal alguna vez? —pregunté, temeroso de saber la verdad.

—Solo cuando desobedecía — _¡maldito hijo de perra! —_, él solía decirme que era de su propiedad y que, como tal, debía de comportarme como él me dijera.

— ¿Te... castigaba físicamente? —estaba poniendo todo mi autocontrol al hacer esas preguntas pero era algo que necesitaba saber.

—Jamás me golpeó, si es eso lo que quiere saber —respondió, ceñuda—. En ocasiones me mandaba a encerrar a la habitación de castigos, otras veces me mantenía sin probar alimento por dos días y, cuando realmente me portaba mal, me hacia trabajar tiempo extra toda la semana y al final de la jornada me follaba, duro.

— ¿Cómo te hacia sentir eso? —pregunté, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Impotente. Desdichada. Enojada... sobre todo enojada.

— ¿Cuales son tus sentimientos hacia Jacob?

—Hubo un tiempo donde creí sentir cariño hacia él. Cuando dejaba de castigarme y me trataba con ternura, me convertí en su favorita y me daba todos los privilegios... antes de que Edward llegara consideré aceptar una propuesta de Jake para salir de ese lugar pero entonces llego él y... mi mundo dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

—Bella, ¿has hablado de esto con alguien? —Ella asintió— ¿con quien?

—Con… Rose —respondió.

Asentí una sola vez y después el pequeño reloj de mi escritorio sonó, avisando que nuestra hora de terapia había terminado.

— ¿Debo irme? —preguntó, observando el reloj nerviosamente.

— ¿Quieres irte? —pregunté a cambio.

—No —negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Entonces no lo hagas —respondí, sencillamente.

Ella me devolvió un ceño fruncido, como si eso fuese romper el protocolo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?

— ¿Podemos? —preguntó, esperanzada.

— ¿Quieres?

—Sí —chilló, emocionada.

—Entonces sí, podemos —contesté, sonriente.

Ella igualó mi sonrisa y tomó la mano que extendí en su dirección. Salimos al jardín y ella parecía mas feliz, llena de vida y… me gustaba lo que veía...

_Ella merece ser feliz. Ella necesita de alguien que sane sus heridas internas, que le haga ver que en este mundo no todo es una mierda._

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme un review?<em>

_Se los agradecería muuuuho, muuuucho :D_

_Por cierto, la canción que toca Bella la dejaré en mi perfil para que sigan el link y la escuchen, es hermosa :') _

_Nos leemos pronto… Bye_


	28. Mi Bella

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 27**

**"Mi Bella"**

**Edward PoV.**

Su rostro lleno de vida trajo un poco de paz a mi interior. Ella se veía radiante, con esa enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos llenos de vida y un toque de felicidad… ese era el efecto que traía en mí la naturaleza, me transportaba a mi lugar feliz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté, observándola atentamente mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos los arbustos del jardín.

Ella camino tranquilamente, ignorándome por completo pero no me molestó, ella se veía feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba.

—Isabella, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre ti? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—No quiero hablar de mí —respondió, cortante.  
>— ¿Qué hay de tu vida, tu familia?<br>—Yo no tengo familia —respondió— la única persona que tenia a mi lado se... se... —se volvió hacia mí, dudosa de como continuar.

Su ceño se frunció al toparse nuevamente con mi mirada. Sus ojos se achicaron mientras estudiaba mi rostro. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, su ceño fruncido se acentuó y segundos después su boca calló abierta… con incredibilidad.

— ¿Pasa algo, Isabella? —pregunté.

Ella me ignoró. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Comencé a ponerme nervioso, su andar era lento y calculado. Aparté la mirada para observar a nuestro alrededor, no había guardias a la vista pero sabía que estaban cerca.

—La forma en como pasas los dedos por tu cabello. La manera en que frunces el ceño y se forma una pequeña "V" aquí —señalo un punto en mi frente, sobre mi ceño fruncido—. Esa voz. Esa mirada. No estoy loca, amor mío.

Retuve la respiración… _No estoy loca, amor mío_…

—Jamás pensé que estuviera loca, señorita Swan —respondí, guardando mi distancia. No debía ser descubierto, no todavía.

—Y tampoco soy estúpida —contestó, sonriente.

Levantó una mano y tocó mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sonrió cariñosamente y su mirada se hablado con amor. Puro y verdadero amor.

—Mi Edward —susurró, tocando mi bigote falso.

Le dedique mi sonrisa torcida pero aparte su mano, ella me observó asustada.

—Hay seguridad. Nos observan —explique, besando el dorso de su mano con cariño.

—Yo sabía que no me dejarías sola —respondió, sonriéndome.

—Es tarde —me excuse, haciéndome aun lado—. Ve a dormir.

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó.

La observé ceñudo. No había malicia en sus palabras, solo quería que le hiciera compañía.

—Te visitaré —contesté.

—Te estaré esperando —contestó, rompiendo la barrera de la distancia y dejando un casto beso en mi mejilla.

La vi adentrarse en la mansión y sentí un dolor terrible en mi pecho. Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos y después continuó su marcha, al doble de la velocidad. No, mi Bella no era estúpida ni estaba loca.

Sonreí mientras caminaba dentro de la mansión. Antes de ir a visitar a mi Bella a su habitación, tenia que arreglar un asunto que no me dejaba tranquilo.

(…)

—Doctor Masen, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la secretaria.

—Necesito hablar con la doctora Hale sobre una paciente —contesté.

— ¿Qué paciente?

—Isabella Swan.

Los ojos de la secretaria se ampliaron como si estuviera atragantándose con su goma de mascar. Finalmente trago y relajo su expresión.

—Pase, por favor —dijo, abriendo la puerta de la oficina de la doctora Hale.

Entre sin preámbulos a su oficina y me postre frente a su escritorio; ella leía un gran libro blanco sobre psicología, levantó la mirada y me invitó a sentarme.

— ¿Cómo le ha ido en su primer día? —preguntó, amablemente.

—Usted es la psiquiatra de la señorita Swan, ¿Por qué no han dado parte a las autoridades de todo lo que ella ha dicho sobre el señor Black? —pregunté, ignorando su pregunta previa.

Ella me observó ceñuda y su rostro se endureció.

—Doctor Masen, como psicólogo debe comprender que no podemos creer al pie de la letra todo lo que dicen los pacientes, estas personas están enfermas y tienden a alterar la realidad.

—Yo veo a Isabella bastante cuerda —contesté con resentimiento.

—La señorita Swan —me corrigió— esta muy traumatizada por la perdida de un ser querido. No es la primera vez que ella miente.

—Yo se que ella no mentía con respecto al señor Black —gruñí.

—Señor Masen, no puedo hacer ese tipo de acusaciones al señor Black, él es un hombre muy generoso que esta apoyando económicamente a este centro psiquiátrico.

— ¿Entonces es eso? —Pregunté, molesto—, ¿quiere dinero para su hospital, doctora Hale? Podemos conseguirlo de otra manera, pero ese hombre es un criminal.

—Por favor, doctor…

— ¡No! —Grité— trafica con mujeres y después las prostituye, vende droga y no se que otros negocios tenga.

—Por favor, doctor Masen, no se meta con el señor Black.

Observé a la rubia con odio. No me había caído bien la primera vez que la había visto, seguía sin caerme bien justo en ese momento.

—Entiendo —gruñí, entre dientes y controlando mi furia.

Salí echando humo de la oficina de la doctora Hale. Black era intocable solo por su ayuda monetaria en el hospital, ¡_ese perro maldito!_

Regresé a mi habitación y me di una ducha. Había sudo un largo y cansado día, necesitaba descansar y dormir un poco. Me metí en la pijama y después me acurruque en las sabanas, imaginando que los pequeños brazos de Bella rodeaban mi cintura y sus pequeños y carnosos labios besaban el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Traté inútilmente de conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible dormir sabiendo que Isabella ya sabía la verdad. Había tenido la esperanza de que mi cabello teñido y mis ojos con lentillas de color la hicieran dudar al hacer sus conjeturas pero al parecer ella me conocía más de lo que me imaginaba.

Observé el reloj despertador y vi que eran las 2:15 a.m y yo seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Decidí ir a darle una vuelta a su habitación, solo para comprobar que ella estaba bien.

Encontrar su habitación no fue tarea fácil pero cuando la encontré me deslice sutilmente dentro de ella. La encontré tendida en la cama, con las extremidades extendidas a lo largo y ancho de la cama como si tuviera muñecas y tobillos atados a los barandales de la cama.

Me acerque a ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad. Al menos sus sueños eran tranquilos. Sus mejillas tenían mucho más color y su cabello húmedo, que se extendía como medusa en la almohada, parecía más sano y con brillo. Al menos había tenido un buen efecto en ella.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? —preguntó, sin abrir los ojos

Sonreí. Me saque las pantuflas y me subí a su cama. Tenerla cerca era un verdadero alivio, había olvidado la ultima vez que tuve su cuerpo cerca del mío; su cabello aun olía a fresas y su piel seguía igual de pálida, sus ojos chocolate estaban ansiosos y llenos de amor y ternura y me di cuenta una vez mas que esa mujer que estaba a mi lado era la que quería para que se quedara a mi lado por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

—No tienes una idea de cuanto te he echado de menos —susurré, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —contestó ella, buscando mis ojos—, ¿podrías quitarte esas lentillas? —preguntó, ceñuda.

Reí por lo bajo y maniobre con mis lentillas para poder retirarlas, las coloque en la mesita junto a mi reloj y mi cartera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas actuar conmigo? —preguntó, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—El suficiente para tener un plan y poderte sacar de aquí.

— ¿Un plan? —pregunto, y luego se echo a reír —. Verle la cara a esos idiotas no es cosa del otro mundo.

Suspiré.

—Pero hay que tomarse las cosas con cuidado, mi muñequita —respondí.

— ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí pronto? —preguntó.

—Pronto —acordé, apretándola entre mis brazos.

— ¿Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo? —Insistió—, solo seremos tú y yo una vez que salgamos de aquí.

—Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, mi niña —respondí, besando su mejilla—. Ahora es hora de dormir, debes estar muy cansada.

—Dormir… —susurró, mientras comenzaba a ir a la deriva— ¿Prometes que estarás aquí cuando despierte?

—Lo prometo, ahora duerme, mi muñeca —contesté, besando su frente y acariciando su cabello.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ¿me dejan un rr?<em>

_Se lo agradeceria muuuucho.  
><em>

_Nos leemos em proximo sabado ;)  
><em>


	29. Dulce amanecer y espectador volátil

_Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi loca poetiza perver, mi TaNia. Mi niña, gracias por tu colaboración, me encantó y esta es una forma de darte las gracias, mí querida hermanis (L). También se lo quiero dedicar a mi hija, Susana, ¡mi bombona, hermosa! Que de no haber sido por este fic jamás nos hubiéramos conocido… Las amo millones a las dos y las llevo en mi corazón, siempre. Muaks :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capitulo 28**

**"Dulce amanecer y espectador volátil"**

**Edward PoV.**

Toda la noche me quedé observándola. Verla dormir era lo mas pacifico que podía hacer… podría hacerlo por siempre. Su semblante relajado y su cuerpo acurrucado contra el mío hacían que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

Yo la amaba, no había duda de eso… algún día, si ella quería, se convertiría en la señora Cullen.

_"Pronto, Edward… pronto"_ me dije a mi mismo, pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras ella se retorcía entre mis brazos, _"primero debe recuperar su estado de lucidez… por completo"_

—Hola —susurró, escalando en la cama hasta encontrar mis labios y rosarlos con los suyos—, te quedaste.

—Te dije que lo haría —respondí, apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

—Creí que había sido un sueño… una jugarreta de mi imaginación —hizo un puchero.

—Tranquila, aquí estaré para ti… siempre —le aseguré, besando sus labios con ternura.

Ella suspiró cuando nuestros labios se separaron y una sonrisa boba se apoderó de mi rostro.

—Sin embargo, debo irme ¡ya! No quiero que me encuentren saliendo de tu habitación —añadí.

— ¿Hasta cuando estaremos aquí? —Preguntó, mientras yo salía de la cama— Quiero irme lo mas pronto posible.

—Nos iremos… tan pronto tus estés mejor —contesté, besando su frente.

—Yo estoy bien… Edward, he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo.

Me congelé en mi lugar y le dediqué una mirada confundida.

—Si me reponía demasiado rápido, Jacob me llevaría con él… y prefiero que me traten como una loca a volver a ese asqueroso lugar sabiendo lo que me espera.

—Entonces… pero… —yo estaba confundido, no sabia si reír, llorar o gritar ¿estaba bien lo que ella había hecho? — ¡Isabella!

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero tenia que mantenerme lejos de él.

— ¿Y las heridas?, ¿los intentos de suicidio? —pregunté, molesto.

—Esas… fueron reales.

Me senté en la cama, tratando de entender lo que ella me decía, ¿realmente no estaba enferma?

_Yo creo que sí_, susurró una voz en mi cabeza.

—Edward, cuando me dijeron que habías muerto me sentí devastada, tu te habías convertido en mi razón de vivir y sin ti en este mundo… solo pude pensar en el suicidio. Me bebí una botella y me intoxiqué con pastillas para dormir; mi plan de suicidio se vio truncado cuando desperté en el hospital… entonces volví a intentarlo, pero eso ya lo sabes.

"Cuando te levantaste de la cama y te pusiste frente a mi, cuando me dijiste que estabas vivo fue tan… no podía creerlo, pensé que era una broma, una mala pasada por parte de mi cabeza. Y yo quería llorar, y abrazarte y asegurarme de que en realidad eras tú, pero no podía… si Jacob se enteraba… si él se daba cuenta de que estabas vivo, entonces él te mataría con sus propias manos. Por eso fingí, por eso finjo estar loca… para no estar con Jake, para no regresar a su lado jamás."

Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos me observaban con intensidad; ella en serio deseaba que yo le creyera… y, realmente, yo lo hacia.

—Edward, perdóname… pero tenía que hacerlo. Jacob te mataría si…

— ¡Shh! No hables más, mi muñequita.

Ella me observó aun con los ojos cristalinos. Le sonreí para dejarle claro que no importaba… y la verdad era que no lo hacia. Superaríamos todos los obstáculos juntos, éramos uno mismo sin importar cuantas personas trataran de separarnos.

Me acerqué con cautela a ella, dándole espacio si deseaba retirarse, cosa que no hizo, y entonces la besé… la besé como había querido besarla desde aquella mágica noche en mi casa cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en _mi_ cuerpo. La besé dejando desbordar todo nuestro amor y nuestra necesidad del otro.

Ella era mía y yo era suyo… para siempre.

**Rosalie PoV.**

La actitud del doctor Masen me dejó bastante intranquila. Él parecía ser un buen doctor, los pacientes se veían un poco mas felices y sonrientes pero la forma con la que se había referido a Jacob Black dejaba entender que este no era santo de su devoción.

Cerré el libro de psicología que estaba leyendo y lo hice a un lado. Tenía que averiguar mas cosas sobre el doctor Masen y el doctor Witherland; levanté el teléfono para pedir una copia de sus _currículos _ cuando mi secretaria asomó la cabeza a través del umbral de la puerta.

—Rose, el señor Black está aquí.

— ¿El señor Black? —respondí, aturdida.

—Sí, viene con uno de sus guardaespaldas, ¿lo dejo pasar?

Jacob no había avisado de su visita… eso era un _mal_ presagio.

—Dile que pase.

Retuve una respiración mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, ¿Qué querría Jacob Black? Él no era del tipo de persona que acostumbraba visitarnos de improvisto.

—Doctora Hale —saludó Jacob, entrando a mi oficina.

—Señor Black —respondí, poniéndome de pie y estrechando su mano—, ¿a qué debemos su repentina visita?

Decidí ir al grano, eso estaba mejor que andarme con rodeos. Le dediqué una sonrisa educada.

—Quería asegurarme que las cosas iban bien con Isabella… ya sabe, una visita sorpresa para ver como se comporta un día en el que no está avisada de mi llegada.

Me asombró un poco su respuesta pero aun así mantuve mi sonrisa. N_o debes olvidar con quien estas hablando, Rosalie…_

—Bueno, la señorita Swan tiene terapia conmigo en unos minutos… si quiere podría acompañarnos —ofrecí.

—Hm, suena tentador pero… no quiero que ella me vea, siento que tal vez podría sentirse avergonzada o algo parecido.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, señor Black. Contamos con una habitación de espejos, usted puede ver y escuchar la terapia atreves de un vidrio ahumado y la señorita Swan no podrá verlo ni sabrá que usted está observando.

Lo pensó por un segundo y después sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto. Llame a Isabella para su terapia.

—Claro.

Llamé a mi secretaria para que llevara a Bella a la habitación de los espejos, mientras yo guiaba al señor Black y a su guardaespaldas del otro lado del espejo. En todo el camino iba muerta de miedo, estar cerca de Black no era algo que me agradaba después de saber quien era… Isabella había sido muy grafica al contarme sus experiencias con ese hombre.

Al llegar a la habitación les mostré a Jacob y su guardaespaldas el lado contrario del espejo, donde ambos podrían presenciar la terapia sin ser escuchados sin importar que tan alto hablaran.

Vimos como Renata dejaba entrar a Isabella a la habitación. La reacción de Jacob fue sonreír como un adolescente enamorado, ¿realmente la amaba? Como profesional, ciertamente, lo dudaba. Sus acciones eran dignas de un hombre con problemas de obsesión y control de la ira, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Decirle, _señor, Black, creo que algo anda mal en su cabeza; usted no está enamorado de Isabella, usted está obsesionado con una mujer que realmente no lo ama y, sin darse cuenta, la esta destruyendo con sus acciones_. ¡No! Definitivamente no podría decirle nada como eso, ni si quiera algo similar, sin que me volara los sesos.

Estaba muerta de miedo, me sentía contra la espada y la pared. Renunciar a mi ética profesional o renunciar a mi vida… ¿Cual es _más_ importante?

Tras un suspiro, apenas audible, salí a reunirme con Isabella. Ella se veía radiante, como si un haz de luz la hubiese bañado esta mañana haciéndola parecer más viva, más feliz, más _normal._

—Hola, Bella —saludé al entrar—, ¿cómo amaneciste esta mañana?

—Bien —respondió, sonriente.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la sesión que tuviste con el doctor Masen? —pregunté, tratando de hacerla entrar en confianza en este nuevo ambiente.

La sonrisa de Isabella se extendió.

—Él me dejó tocar el violín… desde que era una niña no pasaba un arco sobre las cuerdas de un violín, me sentí realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Eso es muy bueno, ¿cómo definirías _realmente feliz_?

Ella torció el gesto y masticó su labio inferior mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

—Sentí mariposas de emoción en el estomago, mis manos temblaban pero no de frio ni miedo sino de emoción.

Asentí. Ella suspiró aliviada, siempre se preocupaba por que sus respuestas fueran acertadas.

—Hoy estamos en esta habitación porque mi consultorio esta siendo usado por el doctor Masen así que… como hemos hecho un cambio en el ambiente, quiero hacer un cambio en la terapia, también —comenté, sacando una hoja de papel y sacando el bolígrafo de mi bata blanca.

— ¿Un cambio? —preguntó, ceñuda.

—Sip, ¿te gusta la poesía? —pregunté, poniendo la hoja y el bolígrafo frente a ella. Asintió— Bien, quiero que escribas en esta hoja tus sentimientos… las emociones más fuertes y que las acomodes en prosa.

—Yo jamás he escrito poesía —susurró.

—No tiene que ser grandioso, solo quiero que te expreses.

Ella me observó por un minuto y después asintió. Sus manos temblaban cuando tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a garabatear en la hoja blanca, se veía concentrada en lo que hacia y no despegó la mirada de la hoja hasta que terminó.

— ¿Podrías leerlo para mi? —pregunté, cuando ella me tendió la hoja con un par de líneas escritas en ella.

Ella asintió y comenzó su lectura, vacilante.

_¡Oh! Mi ángel, ¿en donde estarás?_

_¿Habré pasado la rampa de la locura?_

_¿Volverán a mí los días felices?_

_¿Sabré si estas conmigo?_

_Soy tu niña... Tu muñequita…_

_Dime que no me dejaras_

_Vuelve a mí... Aquí estaré._

_Rescátame de esta oscura soledad,_

_no hay día que no piense en ti, amor..._

_No hay noche que no recuerde tus besos... Tu olor..._

_Tus ojos son mi luz ¡no dejes de mirar!... Encuéntrame amor..._

_No dejes de arriesgarte,_

_¡Algún día estas nubes grises se irán y el cielo azul de nuestro futuro volverá!__*****_

Mientras leía el pequeño verso, su voz fue tomando un matiz de tristeza y melancolía. Lágrimas comenzaron su descenso por sus mejillas pero ella rápidamente las echó fuera y levantó la cabeza para encararme.

—Eso fue… excelente —la felicité—, ¿cómo te sentiste al escribirlo?

—Me sentí… desahogada —susurró, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

El reloj a mi lado nos avisó que el tiempo de nuestra terapia se había agotado. Ella sonrió tristemente hacia mí y supe que no quería irse pero tenia que hacerlo, Jacob me esperaba detrás del espejo.

—Llévate el poema y guárdalo, muéstraselo al Dr. Masen cuando tengan sesión, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Antes de reunirme con Jacob tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y traté de calmar el temblor de mi cuerpo… estar cerca de él siempre me afectaba.

Al abrir la puerta me topé con un Jacob que observaba con detenimiento la habitación vacía a través del espejo, tenía una mano sosteniendo su mandíbula en modo pensativo. Aclaré mi garganta para hacerme notar.

—Señorita Hale —comenzó, sin apartar la vista del espejo—, cuando el doctor del hospital me recomendó su psiquiátrico pensé que mi Isabella se quedaría en este lugar para siempre…

Se giró en mi dirección y en dos grandes zancadas se posicionó frente a mi. Trague, sin saberme que esperar de su parte… la piel se me puso de gallina.

—Pero viendo esta terapia y comparándola con las demás, me he dado cuenta de algo.

— ¿De… de qué? —Me obligué a contestar.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa perversa y se acercó un poco más a mí, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

—De que Isabella ha estado jugando conmigo.

Tan abruptamente como se acercó, se alejó de mí. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, no me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

—Doctora Hale, preparé el alta de Isabella. Me la llevo a casa esta noche —anunció, sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>[*] <strong>_El poema fue escrito por mi hermosa poetiza, mi queridísima sis, TaNia. Gracias, hermosa, por este regalo tan bello que hiciste, te dije que encontraría la forma de ponerlo & créeme que me ha salvado la vida. Te amo, mi poetiza loca perver (L)_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, respondiendo la pregunta de <em>_Yessi_

_Las actualizaciones son cada sábado, antes eran cada martes pero comencé la escuela y no puedo escribir así que el viernes me siento a escribir para publicar el sábado; tuve complicaciones y no pude actualizar este sábado pero paso a explicarles por qué más abajito. Tambien, espero que este capitulo te haya explicado un poquito mejor la situación mental de Bella, y no solo a ti… sino a todas las demás._

**[...]**

_Ahora, para bien o para mal, mis exámenes de medio curso están a la vuelta de la esquina y estos últimos días han estado dejando mucha tarea u_u razón por la cual tampoco he actualizado Bailes de pasión en mi blog (Si van a mi perfil encontraran en link, en el blog va mas avanzado el fic) y, para las que no saben estoy en tercer semestre de la universidad, por tanto esta es mi ultima actualización… nos veremos de nuevo hasta el 6 de Octubre, que es cuando terminan mis exámenes._

* * *

><p><em>Les dejo un beso enorme y un abrazo de oso. Gracias por leerme y espero que nadie quiera arrancarme la cabeza por no escribir nada en los próximos días xD<em>

_ Bye (L)_


	30. Un adiós más

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 29**

**"Un adiós más"**

**Edward Pov.**

—Señorita Greene, tiene que dejar salir eso que la consume —dije, poniendo todo de mi parte para no ahorcar a esa chiquilla.

—Quiero, pero no se como —chilló.

Suspiré exasperado, esa chiquilla terminaría con mi paciencia ¿cómo explicarle que meterse a la cama no era un problema, ya fuese para dormir o para no hacerlo? Pero no, ella no entendía; prefería dormir sentada en una silla antes de meterse en una cama.

—Bien, vamos a comenzar algo —propuse, midiendo mi respiración para disminuir mi exasperación.

—No implica camas, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, asustada.

—Por el momento, no —respondí, cansado—. Póngase de pie.

Ella me dedicó una autentica sonrisa de alivio y saltó de su lugar.

—Señorita Greene, la necesito a mitad de la sala con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, por favor —indiqué, yendo a mi escritorio para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Fue dando saltitos hasta posicionarse en el centro de la habitación y levantó los brazos, en su rostro se posicionó una sonrisa enorme. La chica era buena pero ansiosa… muy ansiosa.

—Bien, lo que haremos será…

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y en el umbral apareció la doctora Hale, se veía preocupada y nerviosa.

—Doctora Hale, ¿todo bien? —pregunté.

—Señorita Greene, la sesión ha terminado —anunció, ignorando mi pregunta—. Encamínese a su habitación.

—Pero nos encontramos a mitad de mi terapia —contestó la señorita Greene, haciendo un puchero mientras bajaba los brazos.

—Por favor, haga lo que la doctora Hale le ordenó —respondí.

La chica pareció desilusionada pero obedeció las ordenes de la doctora Hale. Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Necesito hablar con usted sobre la paciente Swan —murmuró, yendo a poner el pestillo a la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede con la señorita Swan? —pregunté inmediatamente.

La doctora Hale volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en uno de los sofas individuales, cruzando sus piernas con gracia y elegancia. Se quedó pensativa, perdida entre lo que ocupaba su mente.

— ¿Doctora Hale? —pregunté.

—Usted tenía razón, doctor Masen —respondió finalmente.

La observe con atención, para ver si ella agregaba algo más pero se mantuvo en completo silencio después de eso.

—Suelo tenerla... ¿sobre que esta vez?

Ella rió por mi autoconfianza y soltó una gran bocanada de aire contenido; cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, estos se veían preocupados y tristes.

—La señorita Swan no esta loca, lo supe desde nuestras primeras sesiones. Ella solo necesitaba ser escuchada y desahogarse sin tener el temor de ser juzgada... o de que alguien dijera lo que ella contaba.

"Hoy tuve una especie de reunión con el señor Black y el vio el progreso de Isabella y me ordeno preparar su alta medica para llevársela de aquí"

_¡Maldito perro! _

Hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltar de mi lugar y comenzar a maldecir. Ese idiota quería quedarse con _mi_ Bella para lastimarla, ¿no había sido suficiente?, ¿hasta cuando seguiría lastimándola y haciendo su vida una mierda?

—Y... ¿va a prepárala? —Susurré, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No quiero hacerlo... —admitió.

Su respuesta me sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se que Isabella terminará muerta si la dejo en manos de ese hombre —dijo con pesar.

— ¡Maldito perro! —gruñí al imaginármelo haciéndole más daño a _mi _Bella.

Los ojos de la doctora Hale se posaron en mi tras mis palabras.

—Usted parece preocuparse mucho por la señorita Swan —observó.

—Lo hago... —respondí, luego me di cuenta de que mis palabras podrían mal entenderse y añadí—: Es mi paciente.

Ella asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Ella también es mi paciente, y más —susurró—; nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas. Sé que cometeré el peor error si la dejo ir con Black pero no se como impedir que él se la lleve. No puedo ir y pedir ayuda, todos los movimientos en el hospital están monitoreados por su gente.

Ver su preocupación por _mi_ Bella me hizo reconsiderar la forma en que la había juzgado antes; ella se preocupaba por sus pacientes, a su manera, pero lo hacia.

—Doctora Hale, quiero pedirle permiso para hacerme cargo de esto —contesté sombríamente.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí, se veía tan confundida como aterrada.

—Al señor Black no le agradará eso —tartamudeó.

—No se preocupe, solo déjeme pensar en algo que hacer para ayudar a mi... para ayudar a la señorita Swan.

— ¿Me mantendrá avisada? Solo tenemos un par de horas.

—Yo le diré que hacer tan pronto tenga un plan estipulado, por ahora vaya a sus consultas y actúe normal.

—No tengo consultas hoy pero tomaré las suyas para que pueda plantear bien las cosas.

—Gracias, doctora Hale.

—Gracias a usted, doctor Masen.

La doctora Hale se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, un poco más tranquila de como entró.

Por otro lado mi cabeza era un lío. Ideas encontradas hacían zumbar mi cabeza y no me permitían pensar con claridad… solo una cosa era segura: Black no se llevaría a _mi_ Bella de nuevo, primero tendría que matarme a mí para tenerla.

**Bella PoV**

Estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward de nuevo, me negaba a pensar que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior fuese producto de mi imaginación.

Al dar las _16:30_ prácticamente salté hasta el salón de música. Cuando llegué, las sonoras notas de una triste melodía me saludaron; reconocí la pieza que anteriormente había interpretado en violín para él. Entré sin ser escuchada por mi amado músico y escritor, me quedé de pie contra la pared y lo observé.

Parecía dejarse llevar por la música, su cuerpo se mecía hacia donde le llevasen las notas. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sus dedos moviéndose con destreza sobre las teclas del piano. Su rostro estaba pincelado con rasgos profundos y melancólicos, parecía estar sufriendo con cada nota tocada.

La triste melodía se detuvo abruptamente. Edward dejó caer sus manos sobre las teclas pesadamente y tomó la libreta que estaba a su lado en la banco, y garabateó algo antes de soltar un sollozo y comenzar nuevamente la misma canción.

Lo observé hacer eso una y otra vez, la melodía se detenía abruptamente y el garabateaba algo en su libreta; cuando lo hacía parecía aliviado, como si escribir lograra sacar eso que lo carcomía por dentro.

Comenzó su canción por enésima vez, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo en la cúspide de la melodía y se desplomó sobre el piano. Su mejilla tocó las teclas haciendo un estruendo espantoso; sus ojos cerrados y su rostro en mi dirección.

Me quedé quieta, reteniendo mi aliento mientras lo observaba fijamente hasta que él volvió a sollozar y abrió los ojos.

Mis adoradas esmeraldas estaban llenas de dolor, como si algo invaluable o de vital importancia para el le hubiese sido arrebatado, o estuviese próximo a serlo. Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas en los ojos del otro, cada uno tratando de imaginar que es lo que nos sucedía y tratando de ver en el alma del otro.

Finalmente me encaminé hacia él, temerosa por la reacción que pudiese tener al respecto. Tenté con la yema de mis dedos su gélida mejilla, él elevo la vista hacia mí y sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Que sucede? —pregunté, con pesar.

Él me observó, como si la respuesta no fuese obvia... aunque para mí, no lo era.

—Es Black —escupió con desprecio.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con el pensamiento de que Edward y Jacob se encontraran y un pánico, totalmente entendible, creció en mi interior y me hizo sentir cansada y enferma; si Jake lo encontraba cerca de mi, lo mataría al instante.

—Va a llevarte con él —susurró, con nuevas lágrimas escurriendo desde sus tristes esmeraldas—, y va a hacerte daño si eso sucede.

Mi pánico y preocupación descendieron, al menos él estaría a salvo de los arranques de ira de Jacob Black; a mi no me importaba ir con Jake, ser ultrajada o incluso asesinada, si mi amado estaba a salvo. Eso... eso era lo único que importaba.

Me incliné y besé su mejilla, no había nada más que hacer; nos encontrábamos en una cárcel vigilada las 24 hrs por gente de Black, escapar no era una opción viable.

Se irguió y acunó mi mejilla en su palma, su sonrisa tristona seguía en su rostro, pero en su mirada había determinación y coraje.

—No te despidas —susurró, débilmente—, no permitiré que ese hombre te hiera.

Sonreí con pesar y besé su palma, ¿cómo hacerle ver que estábamos atrapados, condenados?

—No puedes hacer nada para rescatarme esta vez —murmuré—, Jake es mi dueño... él me sacó de la pobreza y la mala vida que me daba mi padre. No puedo deslindarme de él así de fácil.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, la gente no puede ser dueña de las personas. Él no puede poseerte como si fueras una cosa, eres una persona que puede tomar decisiones propias y si no quieres estar con Black, entonces no lo harás y yo me encargaré de eso.

—Edward...

—No, no permitiré que él te lleve ¡No lo haré!

Él me amaba, y como buen hombre enamorado, actuaba como un idiota. Si Jacob lo veía cerca, lo mataría sin contemplación... solo había una forma de mantenerlo con vida, pero esa forma nos rompería el corazón a ambos.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero tu mismo has dicho que soy una persona que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Bien, yo ya he tomado mi decisión... quiero ir con Jacob.

Él se quedó observándome en silencio, su mano abandonó mi mejilla e inmediatamente sentí frío en el lugar donde antes su mano hacia contacto con mi piel; mi corazón se fue en picada mientras leía la confusión en su mirada.

—Yo no puedo amarte, Edward. En realidad, yo jamás te he amado... —mientras continuaba mi discurso, fui tomando más valor y mis palabras fueron más firmes. Eso es lo que necesitaba para que él me creyera— El único amor de mi vida ha sido siempre Jacob. Antes de que tú aparecieras, el me había propuesto ser la señora Black y yo... yo había aceptado.

El incomodo silencio de su parte de prolongó por lo que pareció por una eternidad hasta que finalmente susurró:

—Es mentira, todo lo que estas diciendo es una mentira.

—No, estoy siendo totalmente sincera. Jamás sentí nada por ti, solo vi a un hombre guapo y rico que podía sacarme de la vida de mierda que llevaba y que me mantendría como una reina todo el tiempo, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Jacob puede hacer eso y muchísimo más.

Su rostro se llenó de tristeza. Estaba lastimándolo, clavando la estaca que lo llevaría al fondo del abismo pero prefería hacer yo misma ese trabajo que ver a alguien mas haciéndolo.

—No entiendo porque dices todo esto. Pero si eso es lo que quieres hacer, está bien... solo no me salgas con el cuento de que amas a Black.

—Es que yo realmente lo a...

Él rompió la barrera de la distancia que nos separaba y estampó sus cálidos y suaves labios contra los míos. Por un momento fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor se desintegrara y él y yo nos encontrásemos en un lugar mágico e inalcanzable, un lugar donde nuestro amor no pudiese ser tocado por las personas que deseaban mantenernos alejados, donde éste creciera día a día y la luz brillara todo el tiempo sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos amábamos por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

—No lo amas, y no intentes hacerme creer lo contrario —susurró contra mis labios. Su aliento hacia que mi piel se erizara y deseara más de ese hombre que me había vuelto loca con sus ideas y su forma tan romántica y perfecta para enamorar—. Te conozco, Isabella, y tu alma y tu corazón son míos; no importa lo que digas ahora, tú me amas.

Me soltó, tras rozar sus labios con los míos por última vez, y sacó una delicada y fina cajita de terciopelo negro; la dejó descansar sobre las teclas del piano, acarició mi mejilla y susurró.

—Encontraré la manera de rescatarte, amor mío, y mientras eso sucede quiero que lleves contigo esa cajita… todo el tiempo —una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dejó caer su mano y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar, me sentí aturdida y rota por dentro. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, un débil sollozo salió del fondo de mi garganta y me desplomé en el suelo. Acunando mi rostro entre mis manos y dejando que toda la tristeza que me inundaba recayera sobre mis lágrimas, dejé que el amor de mi vida partiera.

—Adiós, amor mío —sollocé.

Lágrimas saladas salían a borbotones por mis ojos, terminaban rodando por mi cuello y otras mas terminaban su recorrido en mis labios. Me sentía vacía, sin razón para continuar pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía arriesgar más la vida de Edward, él no se merecía eso. Él se merecía tener una vida larga y plena con una chica bonita, de buena familia y sin un pasado tormentoso como el mío, él merecía poder dormir en paz sin el temor de que hombres armados irrumpieran en su casa y le volaran los sesos por haberse robado a la puta de un traficante de droga y tratante de blancas. Él tenía que vivir... él tenia que hacer su vida, como si yo jamás hubiese existido.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que visualicé fue la libreta en la que Edward había estado escribiendo. Me puse de pie y me arrastré hasta sentarme en el banquito del piano, tomé la cajita de terciopelo negro y comencé la lectura:

_¿Qué dejas para mi corazón?  
>¿Qué me das para sobrevivir?<br>¿Qué me dejarás para recordar esos momentos en los cuales eras para mí lo único que me quedaba?_

_ ¿Qué haces con mi mente?, ¿qué haces con mi corazón, mi niña?_

_Ya no me lastimes. Deja de jugar y di que me amas, di que te quedarás a mi lado.  
>Sella con un beso lo que mi corazón anhela escuchar.<em>

_Tuve todo en mis manos, mas nada quedó en ellas…_

_Eres tú mi razón de existir, golpea a mi memoria…  
>Tu sonrisa y tus ojitos de niña<br>por qué no te salvé cuando aún podía.  
>¿Que daño he hecho? Oh, cruel existencia… dime que me amas, no dejes que me aparten de ella.<br>¿Por qué todo se nubla cuando trato de llegar a ti?  
>¿Qué mal he cometido?<br>¿Cuantas veces tendré que alejarme de ti, amor, para que el destino me deje estar contigo?  
>Los <em>_te amo__ retumban en mí,  
>los <em>_volveré__ me atan peor  
>¿Será posible existir en el mundo cuando estas lejos de mi?<br>No me ates a la realidad, déjame soñar, bebé.  
>Quiero saber que tiene de diferente amarte y dejar de amar<br>Sé que me amas como lo dices hacer, entonces  
>¿Por qué dudo de tu amor, mi muñeca?, ¿por qué me haces un mendigo de tu amor?<br>Déjame amarte, mi nena,… solo déjate amar _**[*]**

No creí que las lágrimas pudiesen salir de mis ojos más deprisa, pero así fue. Tras leer eso me di cuenta de lo que yo realmente significaba para él y de lo mucho que le lastimaba toda la mierda que me rodeaba. Él me había dado amor, cariño y comprensión cuando se enteró quien era yo en verdad… y a cambio yo le había dado un millón de problemas con qué lidiar.

Con manos temblorosas abrí la cajita negra, dentro encontré una sencilla pero hermosa sortija de oro blanco. En la parte de adentro de la cajita había un pequeño pergamino plegado, lo desdoblé y leí sin dejar de llorar.

_"Acepta, amada mía, convertirte en mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, y tendrás a este humilde escritor escribiendo para ti por el resto de la eternidad"_

* * *

><p><strong>[*] <strong>_Aportación especial de mi hermosa poetiza, __**TaNia Ga**__. Mi niña hermosa, me encanta tu poder de palabra; me fascinó el poema. Mil gracias, mi poetiza hermosa. _

* * *

><p><em>Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No pude esperar hasta el 5 de octubre y sé que ustedes tampoco podían esperar jejeje. <em>

_Les aviso que ya tengo medio capítulo escrito así que para el sábado siguiente tendrán la próxima actualización ^^_

_Espero sus rr. Un beso enorme para cada una de ustedes._


	31. Secuestrada Parte I

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 30, parte I**

**"Secuetrada"**

**Narrador PoV.**

—Isabella, Jacob esta aquí —anunció Rosalie, entrando a la habitación.

Bella estaba sentada en su cama, viendo fijamente las manos sobre su regazo y esperando pacientemente que la tortuosa hora de encarar a Jake llegara.

Rosalie la había preparado para su partida; llevaba un vestido veraniego de flores de colores y sin mangas, con unos zapatitos de charol blanco; el cabello había sido cepillado y atado a un costado de su cabeza, dejando pequeños mechones sobre mi rostro.

Soltando un suspiro, Isabella se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido antes de lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de Rosalie.

—Te extrañaré —susurró.

—Yo también te extrañaré, Bella… prométeme no dejar de luchar.

Ella sintió un nudo en su garganta que venía creciendo desde su encuentro con Edward pero trató de todas formas de tragárselo y sonrió con pesar. ¿Cómo explicarle que una vez que había liberado a Edward, ya no tenía sentido luchar?

—Lo intentaré —mintió, para hacerla sentir un poco más tranquila.

Fue entonces que Bella vio la figura esbelta y un tanto musculosa de Edward detrás del umbral de la puerta. El rostro de éste estaba tras una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, aquellas cálidas esmeraldas que la castaña tanto amaba eran distantes con ella.

_Es nuestro fin –pensó Bella–_ _él no formará más parte de mi vida ni yo de la suya. Justo como debería de haber sido siempre._

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Rosalie, tomando la valija de la cama—. El Dr. Masen te llevará al vestíbulo donde el señor Black espera por ti.

El pánico nuevamente se apoderó de ella. Podría soportar la idea de estar cerca de Jacob, pero ¿podría soportar que Edward estuviera cerca de él también? La respuesta lógica era _No._

— ¿No podrías llevarme tu? —Preguntó en un susurro.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, y dejó que Edward llevara su maleta mientras ambos hacían el camino hacia el vestíbulo en un incomodo silencio. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente con Jacob, éste la observaba con esa mirada juguetona con la que la veía cuando iba a reprenderla

—Mia Isabella —musitó, pronunciando con un perfecto acento italiano—. Te he estado esperando, cariño. Vamos, acércate.

Dubitativa, dio un paso hacia él y tomó la mano que éste extendió en automático. Su tacto fue cálido, pero el cuerpo de ella se encontraba helado por el miedo y se estremeció.

—Gracias por los papeles, Dr. Masen —dijo Jake, asentando su mano derecha en la cintura de Isabella, y deslizándola lentamente hacia la curva de su trasero.

Su instinto primitivo fue alejarse de él mientras le gritaba cuanto lo despreciaba con frases adornadas de su florido vocabulario... pero no podía hacer eso, Edward estaba ahí y los hombres de Jacob iban armados; no podía arriesgarse. En lugar de eso, sonrió falsamente y dejó descansar una mano en su pecho y la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Estas cansada, mi amor? —Preguntó, observándola sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró ella.

—Entonces vamos a casa, hermosura... tenemos mucho tiempo que reponer.

Jake se despidió de Edward y llevó a Bella custodiada hasta el auto. Todos los guardias que habían flaqueado el perímetro de la clínica en las últimas semanas estaban ahí, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Estaba nerviosa y temerosa cuando Jake se unió a ella dentro del auto, sus manos temblaban y se encontraba al borde del llanto.

—A mi mansión, Riley —ladró Jake.

El auto ronroneo bajo su peso y comenzaron a moverse, el convoy los siguió a paso lento mientras salían del perímetro de la clínica. En todo momento Jake se mantuvo lejos de Isabella... hasta que se adentramos a la oscura carretera.

—Fuiste muy lista, Isabella —gruñó, girando su cuerpo para lograr observarla—; mira que fingirte loca para no venir conmigo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observando las manos sobre su regazo. No hizo ademán alguno de dar muestras de haberle escuchado, se mantuvo quieta, reteniendo la respiración.

De pronto, Jake se lanzó sobre ella y apretó sus manos entorno al delgado cuello de Isabella. Lo observó con pánico crecente, sus ojos se dilataron y jadeó en sorpresa; Riley ni si quiera se inmutó por el brusco movimiento que hizo Jacob, él mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera.

—Eres mía, Isabella. Entiéndelo de una buena vez, tu eres mía y eso jamás cambiará.

Quiso gritar, defenderse o hacer algo pero no podía. El agarre de Jacob era firme en torno a su cuello; sus extremidades comenzaron a pesar y sus pulmones protestaban por el oxígeno que les era cortado de improviso.

Entonces, sin más, la soltó.

Ella se arrastró a la parte más alejada del auto y se acurrucó contra la puerta mientras tenia un ataque de tos.

—No sé de que estas hablando, Jake —tosió.

Él arremetió contra ella y le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

—De ahora en adelante no hablaras a meno que yo te lo ordene. No te moverás ni harás nada que yo no quiera que hagas —rugió, antes de estampar sus asquerosos labios contra los ella.

Ella se quedó congelada, con los labios cerrados y conteniendo la respiración.

—Cuando te bese, quiero que me respondas el beso. Cuando te toque quiero que tu cuerpo se doble hacia mí y suplique mi tacto.

Lo observó aterrada, no quería ser manoseada por él. El simple hecho de pensarlo la hacia estremecer y sentirse enferma... pero ella lo había elegido a él con tal de mantener a Edward lejos; y tenia que atenerse a sus decisiones.

—Si eres una buena chica cuando lleguemos a casa, prometo que tu castigo no será tan duro.

Reprimió un sollozo, no quería ser castigada por hacer ruidos sin tener autorización. Mantuvo la mirada abajo todo el tiempo, actuando como la esclava en la que se había convertido.

Jake deslizo una mano bajo su vestido, acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos; su toque iba lento pero era como si sus dedos estuviesen envueltos en alambre de púas, la lastimaban y lágrimas involuntarias saltaron por mis ojos. La otra mano trazó un camino desde su pómulo derecho hasta el escote de su vestido; rompió los primeros dos botones y tomó uno de sus pechos, sacándolo de la copa de su sujetador.

—Me gusta el contraste de tu pálida piel contra el azul... es exquisita —sonrió Jake, antes de acercar sus labios y besar el pezón.

El sollozo anteriormente reprimido logro escapar de la garganta de Isabella y como castigo obtuve que Jake llegara a su sexo y tirara del vello púbico cerca de sus labios, con fuerza.

—He dicho que silencio —gruñó contra su pezón. Ella aspiró profundamente —. Eso es, silencio, mi pequeña puta.

Siguió enrollando sus dedos entre el vello y tentando con los dedos sus labios, retorciendo su dedo índice sobre su clítoris.

—Hmm, creo que tenemos que afeitar esta área —susurró—, podemos pedirle a Nessie que lo haga, ella te ha extrañado.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse pero fue imposible. No podía calmarse sabiendo que quien tocaba su cuerpo era Jacob.

Comenzó a sentir la humedad de su cuerpo cuando Jake empezó a estimular con más fuerza su clítoris, su maldito cuerpo la traicionaba.

—Lo quieres, ¿no es verdad? Me deseas dentro de ti. Llenándote —respiró contra su cuello—. Quieres que te folle aquí mismo. Dilo ¡Expresa tu necesidad, puta!

Isabella jadeó.

—No —contestó, con voz ronca.

Jake se irguió y la observó enojado.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Que no. No te deseo, no te quiero, no...

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por una sonora bofetada que provocó que su labio comenzara a sangrar.

—Eres mi puta y haré contigo lo que venga en gana —gruñó, tomándola por las muñecas y levantándolas sobre su cabeza mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella—. Eres mía, Isabella. Yo pagué por ti así que me perteneces.

Rompió el resto de los botones del vestido y, entre maniobras, se deshizo de la ropa interior.

—Déjame en paz, suéltame —gritó.

—Haz todo lo que quieras, no voy a dejarte. Eres mía, ¿entendiste? ¡Mía!

Tomo el pezón izquierdo con dos de sus dedos y lo retorció hasta ponerlo duro. Su tacto le quemaba, quería quitárselo de encima pero no podía moverse; estaba sometida bajo su peso.

—Has sido una chica muy mala, Isabella —susurro, antes de lamer mis senos—, como venganza no dejaré que te vengas y una vez que lleguemos a casa tendrás un castigo físico.

Sollozó. Jacob jamás la había castigado a físicamente pero había escuchado que él disfrutaba impartiendo dolor sobre sus inferiores, y dejar a su ira recaer sobre ella no era algo que quisiera.

—Jake... —sollozó, con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro—, por favor, por favor.

De pronto el auto se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran hacia adelante.

—Joder, Riley, con más cuidado, estúpido —gruñó Jake.

—Lo siento señor, un auto me cerró el paso.

Jacob se movió hacia el asiento del copiloto y Bella pudo ver como hombres encapuchados bajaban de un auto negro sin placas. Aquellos desconocidos iban armados y los primeros dos traían bates de beisbol en las manos.

Un grandulón golpeó el cofre del auto, provocando un terrible estruendo. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Isabella mientras trataba de vestirse, entonces su puerta fue abierta y sacada del auto por el grandulón que había golpeado el auto...

* * *

><p><em>Le dejo hasta aquí... en sí, esta es la mitad del capítulo pero he decidido cortarle aquí porque aun faltan más de cinco hojas por corregir (todo este capítulo lo escribí desde el movil, así que me faltan acentos, comas y debo darle el formato)Espero que disfruten el capítulo y tendré la segunda parte pronto ^^<em>

_¡Besos y abrazos!_


	32. Secuestrada II

**Muñequita**

**Capitulo 30, parte II**

**"Secuestrada"**

**Narrador PoV.**

— ¡No saben con quien se están metiendo! —Gritó Jacob, tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

—Sabemos perfectamente quién eres tú —gruñó un hombre, apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza mientras lo sometía en el suelo.

Riley igualmente fue sometido por los encapuchados. Sus armas y teléfonos fueron confiscados; ambos quedaron pecho tierra mientras Bella permaneció con el vestido abierto del frente, y las bragas y el sujetador a la vista de todos ellos.

—Suban a la chica al Jeep; saben que hacer con ella —ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe.

Un chico, como de dos metros, suplantó al gorila que mantenía a Isabella con sus manos en la espalda. El gigante no fue tan amable con ella y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el Jeep verde que ya esperaba por ella.

—Cuida de ella, nos veremos una vez que hayamos terminado con esta escoria —agregó el jefe, apuntándole a Jacob con su arma.

El miedo se incrementó en ella _¿Quiénes eran ellos y qué quieren de mí?, ¿por qué yo debo ir con ellos?, ¿qué le harán a Jacob y Riley?, ¿dónde estaba el resto del convoy?_ Fueron las preguntas que asaltaron su mente tan pronto estuvo dentro del auto.

—Por favor, déjeme ir —chilló, mientras su opresor la aseguraba al asiento.

—Esto lo hacemos por tu bien, así que cállate y quédate tranquila —respondió, tranquilamente.

_¿Secuestrarme es por mi bien?_ –Pensó ella– _¡Ese hombre está loco! Al menos con Jake sé lo que me espera, pero con ellos no tengo ni una pizca de idea de lo que podrían hacerme._

El encapuchado de dos metros comenzó a amarrar los arneses y fue entonces que ella aprovechó una pequeña distracción de su parte para propinarle una patada en áreas que definitivamente no fueron hechas para ser pateadas por alguien. Se deshizo de los arneses en un santiamén y saltó fuera del Jeep, dejando al hombre quejándose y maldiciendo mientras ella se perdía entre los arbustos del bosque.

— ¡La perra se escapó! — logró escuchar a lo lejos, e incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos lo más que pudo.

Necesitaba estar lejos de ahí lo más pronto posible, seguramente el convoy de Jacob estaría pronto por ahí, defendiendo fielmente a su jefe… y definitivamente ella no quería estar presente cuando esos hombres llegaran. Se cayó varias veces, pero los raspones no le importaron; se concentró simplemente en seguir corriendo.

Iba casi sin aliento, corriendo a todo lo que podía darle su cuerpo cuando escuchó el primer disparo, y después de eso se abrió paso una ráfaga de disparos.

_"El convoy"_ –pensó. Trató de acelerar su paso– _"si me encuentran estaré perdida"_

Saladas y amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras se preguntaba quienes eran esos hombres y que es lo que querían de ella, no sabia si se trataban de enemigos de Jacob; ella sabia que los tenía pero jamás había escuchado que ellos intentaran algo en contra suya.

Los disparos se ahogaron mientras más me adentraba en el bosque, cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente a lejos se escondió tras la gruesa corteza de un árbol, abrazó sus rodillas mientras trataba de ahogar sus propios sollozos y tomar un poco de aliento antes de continuar su carrera.

Mientras tanto en la carretera, al Jefe casi le dio un ataque cuando Milton gritó que la chica se había escapado.

—La muy perra me pateó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque —le informó.

— ¡Maldito idiota!, te ordeno que cuides a una chica y ¿ni si quiera eso puedes hacer? Quiero que vayas tras ella y la lleves a donde se suponía que debías llevarla, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, señor —respondió el responsable con firmeza.

— ¡Joder, pero a la de ya!

Milton se encaminó al interior del bosque, yendo tras Isabella. El Jefe giró su furia hacia Jacob, ciñendo su arma en torno a su cuello, ambos hombres fueron amordazados y con los ojos cubiertos, él quería disfrutar el momento en que lo desterrara de este mundo.

—Eres una maldita escoria, Black —gruñó, antes de escupirle en el rostro.

Jacob, furioso, trató de alcanzarlo, pero los demás se lo impidieron, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —gritó Seth, llegando al lugar.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó el Jefe.

—La distracción surtió efecto y varios se volcaron, pero aun así vienen dos coches con cinco personas a bordo en camino.

— ¿Hubo pérdidas? —el Jefe, a pesar de todo, al único que quería muerto era a Jacob. Su peor enemigo.

—Ninguna, señor —informó Seth, el espía en cubierto que había estado trabajando con Black.

—Tendremos que darnos prisa, pero Isabella se ha escapado de Milton —anunció, con la mandíbula tensa por la rabia.

—Permítame trazar un camino para localizarla, conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano y sé que lograré dar con ella —se ofreció el chiquillo.

—Llévate a Harry y a Elliot, Milton ya esta en el bosque —le indicó.

Seth asintió y se alejó rumbo al bosque con Harry y Elliot, dejando atrás a su antiguo jefe Jacob Black, frente a su peor enemigo, el único que podía despreciarlo tanto o más que él mismo.

Tan pronto los tres hombres entraron en el bosque una ráfaga de disparos comenzó. Seth logró ver al resto del convoy llegar a auxiliar a Jacob; temió por la vida de su nuevo jefe pero dentro de si sabía que lograría salir a salvo de esa situación.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Isabella, conocen el plan, ¿no? El primero en encontrarla llévela a donde se supone que debe de estar; si se resiste, sométanla pero sin hacerle daño —ordenó Seth, antes de que todos se separaran.

La noche comenzó a caer y Seth estaba desesperado, se comunicaba continuamente con sus compañeros por radio pero ninguno la había encontrado aún. También estaba preocupado por _él_, no tenia idea de como habían terminado las cosas con el enfrentamiento del convoy de Jacob.

Había recorrido cerca de dos kilómetros cuando vislumbró algo detrás de un árbol; parecían un par de brazos que sobresalían de entre las raíces y una larga melena castaña. Se acercó inmediatamente y se tranquilizó al encontrar a Isabella dormida entre las raíces salidas del gran árbol.

—Chicos, la he encontrado —le susurró Seth a su radio.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto Harry, un tanto asombrado.

— ¿Dónde están? —Agregó Elliot

—Estamos en el corazón del bosque, no podría decirles dónde exactamente —respondió Seth.

— ¿Ella está bien? —Preguntó Milton.

Seth se acercó un poco a ella y la observó; sus mejillas estaban sucias, su cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas, como si hubiese caído en numerosas ocasiones, sus rodillas peladas y unas cuantas heridas en brazos y piernas… pero nada de gravedad.

—Rasguños, creo que se cayó varias veces —respondió.

—Bien, llévala al punto A. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo en su búsqueda —dijo Milton—. Elliot y Harry, vayan al punto reunión averigüen si todo el plan marcha como lo teníamos planeado y manténganos informados. Yo iré con Seth.

Nadie dijo nada más. Seth colgó su radio en su cinturón y se quitó la chamarra para envolver a Isabella. Ella despertó cuando Seth la llevaba en brazos, pero fingió seguir dormida; sabía que estando presa entre sus brazos sus posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas.

El punto A no estaba tan lejos de dónde Seth encontró a Isabella. Ahí encontraría ropa para Isabella y cartuchos para sus armas.

Cuando llegaron, Milton ya estaba ahí.

—Hay que vestirla —le dijo Seth.

—No creo que al Jefe le agrade la idea —respondió Milton.

—Tampoco creo que le agrade que todos la vean en ropa interior —escupió Seth—. Busca algo que sea fácil de ponerle, sin que tengamos que despertarla.

Milton asintió y buscó en la maletera del auto. Encontró un vestido verde menta y un suéter negro; le pasó las prendas a Seth, y tan pronto colocó a Isabella en el asiento trasero del auto, ésta saltó en su defensa.

Repartió arañazos y golpes, mientras trataba de escurrirse de las manos de Seth, quien hacia lo que podía sin lastimarla.

—Busca el botiquín —gritó Seth cuando la sometió.

—No iré con Jacob. No seré su esclava, ¿me entiendes? —gritó ella, forcejeando para librarse pero fue imposible. Seth tenía su peso de lleno sobre ella, inmovilizándola completamente.

—No estoy de parte de Jacob esta vez, Bella —dijo, tranquilamente.

Bella quedó pasmada, dejó de moverse y Milton aprovechó eso para colocar un paño bajo el puente de su nariz.

—Cloroformo —le informó a Seth, quién lo observaba inquieto.

Una vez que cambiaron las ropas de Bella y las suyas, subieron al viejo audi y siguieron por la ruta de escape hasta el punto B, donde el Jefe los estaría esperando... si es que había sobrevivido.

Seth y Milton tomaron el volante por turnos, el camino por recorrer era bastante largo y tenían que cuidar que Isabella siguiera dormida hasta que llegaran a su destino. Afortunadamente el cloroformo duró lo suficiente como para mantenerla dormida todo el viaje.

Después de dos días de viaje, llegaron a la pequeña cabaña donde el Jefe los esperaba. Las luces estaba encendidas y sus hombres rodeaban el perímetro, atentos a cualquier signo de peligro.

Seth se encargo de bajar a la castaña del auto y la llevó en brazos al interior de la casa. La colocó en el sofá de la pequeña salita y fue al comedor, donde el Jefe estaba reunido con los demás para planear el siguiente movimiento.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Seth, entrando en la habitación.

El Jefe se puso de pie en el acto.

— ¿Dónde esta la chica? —preguntó.

—En la sala. Dormida —respondió Milton, uniéndosele a Seth.

— ¿Como estuvo el viaje?

—Tranquilo —murmuró Seth—. La mantuvimos inconsciente todo el camino.

Él asintió y volvió a sentarse, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y suspiró con frustración.

—Jake esta muerto —susurró.

— ¿Qué? —Grito Seth— Dijiste que nadie moriría, que no mataríamos a nadie. Dijiste que solo tendrías a la chica, llamarías a la policía y listo, ¿cómo es que Black está muerto?

Él negó con la cabeza. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, quería verla y tranquilizarse.

—Solo pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó, sereno.

— ¿Solo pasó, solo pasó? —Gritó Seth.

—Sí, solo pasó —respondió, observándolo con una mirada asesina —. Déjalo en paz, nuestro plan sigue en pie.

—Pero...

— ¿Pero? —Alzó una ceja, inquisitivo— cuando estabas con Black asesinaron a personas inocentes y él fue un maldito hijo de perra, no tengas compasión por él que no la merece —gritó.

—El veló por mi cuando era un muchacho —susurró Seth.

—Y él mismo destruyó a tu familia y vendió a tu hermana al mejor postor. Que no se te olvide quién te ayudó a encontrarla —contesto el Jefe, saliendo de la habitación.

Él fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá frente al cual Isabella dormía, su rostro sucio estaba sereno y le hizo sentir tranquilo y en paz. Pasó, tal vez, horas admirando como Isabella dormía.

Una eternidad después, despertó desorientada y confundida. Lo primero que sintió fue la calidez de la ropa que la protegía e inmediatamente saltó fuera del sofá, a la defensiva.

—Tranquila —susurró.

Ella dio vuelta en su dirección y lo observó. Una oleada de tranquilidad la invadió al verse reflejada en un par de exquisitas y profundas esmeraldas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Decidí adelantar unos días la actualización, porque actualmente no tengo Inter y no tendré hasta el próximo Lunes :c<em>

_Sigo trabajando en el capítulo 31, pero espero tenerlo terminado pronto. Y bien… ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n_n y si me dejan un RR seré mucho, muy feliz :D_

**Reviews = Anna Feliz.**

**Anna Feliz = Actualizaciones más seguidas.**

_¡Besos!_


	33. A salvo

**ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE TENER CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA TODAS LAS EDADES, SI TU MENTE ES MUY SENSIBLE, TE RECOMIENDO SALTARTE LA PARTE QUE MARQUÉ MAS ABAJO. SI CONTINÚAS LA LECTURA, SERÁ BAJO TU MISMA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quise subir este capítulo antes, pero me quedé sin internet y me fue imposible actualizar. Quiero dedicarle éste capítulo a Susana Domínguez, mi hija bombona que cumplió años ayer (sí 31 de Octubre, ¿pueden creerlo? Jajaja xD) fue precisamente gracias a este fic que nos conocimos y no saben lo feliz que soy por haberla conocido… Este era mi humilde regalo para ti por su cumpleaños, pero no pude dártelo el mismo día, aunque creo que aún así lo apreciarás; eres una gran niña y eres mi princesa. Un beso gigantesco para ti, mi niña hermosa.<strong>

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo para que lean :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Capítulo 31**

**"A salvo"**

Bella PoV.

Me sentí aturdida y desorientada al abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Sentí la calidez de la ropa que me cubría y salté del sofá, mi respiración se aceleró, inflando mi pecho de forma irregular, y mis sentidos inmediatamente se pusieron alertas.

—Tranquila —escuché que alguien decía a mis espaldas.

Me quedé congelada por un segundo, luego giré lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Tan pronto me encontré reflejada en su mirada verde intenso, el miedo se disipó y me sentí increíblemente segura.

—Eres un idiota —susurré, soltando un suspiro y dejándome caer pesadamente en el sofá.

Él pareció divertido, me sonrió con aire burlón pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió a frustración.

—La idiota aquí eres tú, ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

¡Eso sí que era el colmo! La impotencia se apoderó de mí y exploté.

— ¡Qué mierda querías que hiciera? ¡No tenía ni la puta idea de lo que estaba sucediendo! —Mi voz fue subiendo de tono y sentí mis mejillas enrojecidas, pero no me importó— Si hubieses tenido la delicadeza de avisarme yo no hubiese estado muerta de miedo. ¡Joder, Edward! Me sentí morir cuando nos interceptaron a mitad de camino, pensé todo menos que fueses tú.

Él soltó una risita por lo bajo, y su aire burlón regresó. Pero yo estaba que echaba humo… _el muy desgraciado._

—Eres un idiota, ¡un grandísimo idiota! —grité, saltando fuera del sofá.

Edward se puso de pie y acortó la distancia que nos separaba. Su mano derecha se posicionó en mis caderas y me pegó a su cuerpo, jadeé en respuesta debido a la sorpresa y cuando alcé la vista vi en su rostro esa sonrisa picarona que tanto amaba.

—Sí, soy un maldito idiota que está jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y sentí su aliento fresco y embriagador, sentí como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina y entonces agradecí enormemente su agarre entorno a mis caderas. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque aun me encontraba muy lejos de hallarme feliz.

—No sabes lo que has hecho —susurré.

— ¿He secuestrado la mujer a la cual amo? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—Edward, Jacob es un hombre sumamente poderoso y…

Él colocó su pulgar sobre mis labios, frenándome, mientras que con el resto de los dedos acariciaba mi mejilla. Su tacto hacia que un cosquilleo marcara su camino, sus dedos eran gentiles, amables y cálidos; después de mucho tiempo, me sentí realmente a salvo, verdaderamente completa.

—No digas más —susurró.

Volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos y no me pude resistir más, los pesqué en el vuelo y me apoderé de ellos. Profundicé el beso, entregando todo de mí; enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras su mano en mi cintura me apretaba con más fuerza y la otra bajaba desde mis hombros hasta mi espalda, acariciándome con delicadeza, como si de una hoja de papel se tratara.

Gemí en su boca, había olvidado el torrente de emociones que podían invadirme al estar cerca de él, era como encontrarme en mi lugar perfecto… sé que la perfección es algo irreal, pero para mí, un hombre como Edward Cullen era algo irreal. Él era un hombre que había visto más allá de mi cuerpo y que me había arrancado el antifaz, era un hombre que había sacado a la verdadera Isabella del fondo del baúl en el que la había encerrado y me había mostrado lo hermosa que esta puede ser. Él era mi hombre perfecto… y yo lo amaba.

—Te necesito, Edward —sollocé contra sus labios.

—Y yo a ti —respondió, juntando nuestras frentes—. No tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañé.

—Puedo imaginármelo —susurré, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa. Aunque sabía que la felicidad no había llegado a tocar mis ojos; el tiempo que había pasado sin él había sido una verdadera tortura y cada día me sentía a morir.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto.

Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, hundió la nariz en mi cabello y aspiró profundamente. Mi cabello olía a fresas, mi shampoo favorito.

—Fui débil, no debí permitir que te llevara ese día cuando saliste corriendo de casa de mis padres. Debí defenderte… debí…

Su voz se fue apagando, pude sentir como lloraba y mi corazón se partía en dos. Me aparté de él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a verme a los ojos.

—No es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie —susurré—. Jacob es un hombre perverso y sin escrúpulos, la razón por la que yo sobreviví tanto tiempo estando a su lado, fue porque me humille ante él y le di mi sumisión completa. No habrías podido hacer nada… y yo no quería que lo hicieras, porque entonces, a estas alturas, estarías muerto y eso es algo que no podría soportar.

Sus ojos de esmeraldas estaban llenos de lágrimas y me observaban como si yo fuera el centro de su universo, como si yo fuera lo único importante en su vida… y debo admitir que esa sensación de amor puro e infinito que él irradiaba, me hizo sentir increíblemente bien.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Suspiró— Te amo tanto, Isabella.

—Yo también te amo. Te amo demasiado… tanto que hacerlo me quebranta el alma, con cada palpitación que da mi corazón sé que es por ti e igualmente sé que el día que el tuyo deje de latir, el mío también lo hará.

Las lágrimas corrían, sin mi previo consentimiento, por mi rostro. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo y mi corazón latía a tal punto que me dificultaba la simple y sencilla acción de respirar, estaba feliz y emocionada porque me encontraba entre sus brazos… no sé por cuanto tiempo pudiéramos estar así, amándonos como lo hacíamos pero el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos sería el necesario para dejarle en claro que lo amaba con locura y que mi corazón y mi alma eran suyos, sin importar que pasara…

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse pero esta vez nuestro beso fue calmado, en el derramábamos todo lo que sentíamos por el otro y la sensaciones que me invadieron fueron tan exquisitas, tan hermosas e incomparables que no se habían inventado adjetivos todavía como para describirlo.

Él terminó el beso y volvió a juntar nuestras frentes mientras nos observábamos sin siquiera pestañear.

—Debes estar cansada —musitó.

Lo pensé un poco, deteniéndome en cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome un chequeo rápido. Había logrado bloquear el dolor punzante detrás de mi cabeza y el latido de mi tobillo izquierdo, pero los malestares físicos no eran nada… Edward era mi medicina.

— ¿Me llevarías a la cama? —pregunté.

Edward me observó por un segundo y después asintió una sola vez. Era imposible que no hubiese captado la doble intensión de mi, aparentemente, inocente petición… pero lo disimuló muy bien.

Tomó mi mano y me guió a las escaleras en forma de caracol que nos llevaban al segundo piso, lo seguí en silencio y abrí los ojos muy bien para poder grabar todo en mi memoria… sabía que Jacob nos encontraría pronto y que mi burbuja de felicidad se reventaría inevitablemente.

Edward me guió hasta el desván, no entendía por qué me llevaba ahí pero me mantuve en silencio y lo seguí… eso era lo único que tenía que hacer, seguirlo.

Abrió la puerta y encontré una cama al final de la habitación, debajo de un enorme ventanal, no había muchas cosas en el lugar, un buró, una maleta –mi maleta- y una pequeña cómoda.

—Pensé que te gustaría quedarte aquí —susurró, mientras yo me paseaba por la pequeña habitación.

El techo era bajo pero yo podía caminar sin dificultad alguna, cosa que Edward no podía hacer. Me senté en la cama y observé por el gran ventanal; no sabía donde nos encontrábamos pero a lo lejos vi el camino de un río y las montañas nevadas más al oeste, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca que volvía el paisaje místico y emocionante.

—La vista es preciosa —susurré, pegando mí frente al cristal.

—Lo sé, por eso elegí esta habitación para ti —respondió, sentándose en la cama.

Lo miré, en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa y no pude evitar corresponderle, sus ojos eran hermosos y tenían un brillo en ellos que los hacía aun más bellos.

Gateé la poca distancia entre nosotros y me senté en su regazo, éste inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso en mi frente.

—Te amo… más de lo que una persona debería amar a otra —susurró.

—_Ídem_ —susurré, acortando la distancia y uniendo nuestros labios por enésima vez.

**_— A partir de aquí, lean bajo su responsabilidad —_**

Enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, mientras su pulgar dibujaba patrones regulares en mi hombro. Yo lo quería… lo necesitaba, era un instinto que no podía ignorar, mi necesidad de él y de su cuerpo era tanta que casi me consumía.

Nuestro beso se volvió pesado, descargué en éste mi necesidad y él pronto lo comprendió. Rompió nuestro beso y me miró a los ojos, en los suyos flameaba el deseo e inmediatamente hizo que me sintiera mojada.

—Bella…

Callé sus palabras con otro beso y esta vez me las arreglé para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y lo empujé hacia atrás, su espalda chocó con el suave colchón y yo continué mi asalto a sus labios. No me detuve cuando él impuso un tanto de resistencia, pero al final lo convencí y terminó cediendo a sus propios instintos también. Ambos estábamos hambrientos del otro, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban…

Con un poco de su ayuda le saqué la camisa, contemplé su escultural pecho mientras me mordía el labio y él soltó una risita.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó, burlón.

Me reí.

—Sólo contemplo la más hermosa obra de arte —susurré.

Besé fugazmente sus labios mientras mis dedos recorrían su pecho, pero él aprisionó mis labios e hizo que el beso fuera más que eso… mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza y yo sentí un espasmo recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies, inconscientemente enterré las uñas en su pecho, pero él no se quejó y yo no me detuve. Sus besos me volvían totalmente loca… bajó por mi clavícula y besó mi cuello hasta donde mi suéter se lo permitió.

—Esto me estorba —susurró, haciendo un pucherito.

Sonreí, se veía hermoso cuando hacía eso. Tomé el dobladillo de mi suéter y me la saqué por encima de la cabeza, luego le di acceso total a mi cuello y él no perdió tiempo en asaltarlo. Él besó mi cuello con lentitud, su mano acarició mi espalda hasta que localizó el ziper de mi vestido, lo bajó con cuidado y deslizó los tirantes por mis hombros.

—Tu piel es tan hermosa —susurró, observándome con deleite—, tan tersa, tan perfecta.

Su aliento me golpeaba, haciéndome estremecer mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me sacó el vestido y nos hizo girar, quedando él encima de mí. Besó desde mis cabellos hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, ida y vuelta y luego enganchó sus pulgares en el filo de mis bragas, las fue bajando con delicadeza hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ellas y me dejó totalmente desnuda.

—Maravillosa —susurró.

Reí nerviosamente y lo atraje hacia mí, tomándolo del cuello, besé sus labios con devoción y luego bajé por su cuello, hasta su clavícula, besé su pecho y me puse de rodillas mientras volvía a sus labios y mis manos liberaban el botón de sus pantalones; él me ayudó a sacárselos y sonreí maliciosamente contra sus labios cuando mis manos tramaron ir por más.

—No —jadeó, deteniéndome.

Ignoré su petición y guié su boca a mi cuello, él comenzó a lamer y soltó mi muñeca. Con mi uña delineé su torso y bajé por su abdomen hasta su ropa interior. No me detuve a pensar y saqué a nuestro amigo.

—Creo que alguien está en problemas —susurré, riendo.

Él rió contra mi cuello y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sus dientes tocaron la piel de mi cuello mientras yo comenzaba a mover mis caderas en círculos… con endemoniada lentitud.

—Eres perversa —jadeó.

Reí nuevamente, sin dejar de mover mis caderas. En acto increíblemente rápido, nos hizo caer a ambos en el colchón.

—Hazlo —demandé.

—Lo que usted ordene —contestó.

Sus manos masajearon mis pechos, poniendo mis pezones como roca, mientras el se posicionaba en mi entrada, retuve el aliento y cerré los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Ábrelos —ordenó.

En acto reflejo, mis ojos se abrieron y me hundí en su mirada oscurecida por la lujuria. Lo sentí en mi entrada… estaba a punto de entrar. Mis ojos se cerraron, pero el haló mi cabello y me obligó a abrirlos de nuevo, ¡él quería que lo observara mientras me envestía!

Hice todo de mi parte por mantenerlos abiertos, pero fue sumamente difícil. Su mirada quemaba en mi piel, mis ojos estaban dilatados y prensados de los suyos… entonces entró en mi interior. Suspiré cuando lo sentí llenándome y nuestros labios se unieron mientras iba cogiendo ritmo; entrando y saliendo… entrando y saliendo…

Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos abrazaban mi cintura mientras contemplábamos el crepúsculo. Nos mantuvimos en completo silencio mientras el bello resplandor del sol bañaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos, una sonrisa se posicionaba de mi rostro puesto que me encontraba inmensamente feliz.

—Te amo —susurró, besando mi cuello y deslizando su mano por la curva de mi cintura.

Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté uniendo nuestros labios en otro necesitado beso. Lo quería, lo amaba con loca desesperación… simplemente no podía concebir continuar mi camino sin él a mi lado.

—Lo eres todo para mí —susurré contra sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>¡Waaaaa! ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les ha parecido?<em>

_Todo amor, todo perfecto… ¿al fin podrán ser felices?_

_¡Hay Dios, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina!_

_¿Me dejan un RR?_

* * *

><p><em>Hoy quiero pedirles un favor gigante, <em>_**GIGANTE**__. Verán, me inscribí en un concurso de literatura dónde el premio al primer puesto es la publicación de los escritos ganadores en una antología __**(¡EN FÍSICO!)**_

_¿Pueden creerlo? Es taaaan genial y es mi sueño *-* Me gustaría ganar porque hace unos meses mi padre me dijo que escribir Fics solo era una perdida de tiempo, que mejor escribiera algo que pudiese publicarse algún día, yo le dije que tal vez eso sucedería en el futuro... quiero ganar, de verdad quiero hacerlo!_

_Votar por mí no les tomará más de cinco minutos, en mi perfil encontrarán toda la información_

* * *

><p><em>Les mando besos a todasos._


	34. La noticia

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 32**

**"La noticia"**

**Bella pov.**

Había pasado una noche inolvidable con el amor de mi vida, sus manos habían recorrido cada centímetro de mi cuerpo por segunda ocasión y esta vez había sido incluso mejor que la primera... pero ahora tenía algo que taladraba mi cabeza y es que necesitaba respuestas. Explicaciones.

Edward me dejó en la cama para que pudiera vestirme. Encontré mi maleta en una esquina de la pequeña habitación, me metí dentro de un short rojo y me puse la camisa que Edward dejó en el suelo… olía a él. Esquicito.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, brincando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como una niña que ha recibido el juguete que tanto añoró. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, me encontré con una manada de chicos uniformados con trajes negros.

Mi corazón se detuvo y reanudó su marcha a mil por hora segundos después… _¿Quiénes eran ellos?_

No supe que decir cuando sus miradas se posaron en mí, observándome fijamente. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y bajé la cabeza mientras me escabullía hacía el patio delantero de la casa.

Encontré a Edward al teléfono, parecía molesto, murmuraba atropelladamente y sus palabras eran casi incomprensibles. Algo dentro de mi me hizo mantenerme alerta y que me mantuviera con mis cinco sentidos a flor de piel.

Cuando finalmente cortó la llamada, maldijo por lo bajo, suspiró y se dio la vuelta; al darse cuenta de mi presencia, su rostro pasó de frustración a sorpresa.

—Hey —dijo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a mí.

—Hey —respondí, menos emotiva.

Me tomó por la cintura y estampó sus labios con los míos, antes de eso pude leer la angustia en su rostro y cuando nuestros labios se juntaron sentí los suyos endurecidos y helados.

Sin pensarlo, me separé de él. Me observó ceñudo mientras una expresión dolida surcaba su rostro.

—Te quitaste —susurró—. Nunca antes te habías quitado.

Tenía razón pero simplemente fui incapaz de disfrutar el beso. Había algo que no me estaba diciendo, algo que me inquietaba y que no me permitía disfrutarlo de lleno, desde que mis ojos se abrieron esa mañana una idea bastante descabellada había cruzado mi mente.

— ¿Quienes son los que están dentro de la cabaña? —Pregunté, sin andarme con rodeos.

Él atenuó su ceño fruncido.

—Trabajan para mí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacen? —inquirí.

Midió mi reacción minuciosamente, sabía que algo me turbaba y tenía que ver con mis preguntas repentinas.

—Los necesitaba para apartarte de Black —escupió su nombre como si el simple hecho de pronunciarlo, envenenara su boca—. Ellos nos protegerán de su mafia y nos llevarán a Nueva York.

Sentí como un balde de agua helada me caía. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato ante la simple mención de ese lugar…

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó, al ver mi reacción.

No respondí.

—Bella, ¿Acaso hay algo malo en Nueva York?

_Sí. Sí. Sí._

Quería contestar pero mis labios estaban sellados… como lo estuvieron en _aquel_ tiempo. Me quedé en silencio... mortal y punzante silencio, mientras recuerdos indeseados inundaban mi mente, recuerdos que creí estaban bien guardados bajo llave.

Nadie sabia que había pasado en Nueva York, yo me había jurado no decirle nunca a nadie y olvidarme de lo que había sucedido ahí... pero ahora volvería, ¿podría sopórtalo? Estaba casi segura que los recuerdos me perseguirían, así como lo hicieron las primeras noches después de que fui comprada por Jacob.

Eso me recordaba... ¿qué había pasado con Jacob?

Recuerdo a un encapuchado apuntándole con un arma, antes de que me escapara, luego tiroteos y…

Entorné mis ojos hacía Edward, quién me llamaba y me daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que decía mi nombre.

—Edward... —mis labios despertaron, pronunciando su nombre— ¿Dónde esta Jacob?

Edward me tenía tomada por los hombros, sentí su agarre volverse tenso y su mandíbula se apretó, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros… sombríos, su mirada se desvió. Me soltó, se giró, dio dos pasos lejos de mí y escuché como exhalaba profundamente.

Me inquieté.

— ¿Edward? —pegunté.

Se sujetó el puente de la nariz y me encaró.

—Él no nos molestará más —dijo simplemente.

Su voz sonó fría, aplanada, era como si cientos de dagas estuvieran impresas en ella. Caminó hacía mí, besó mi frente y entró a la casa, dejándome sola.

_Él no nos molestará más. Él no nos molestará más. Él no nos molestará más. _¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué había pasado con Jacob?

No podía dejarlo correr. No, simplemente no podía.

Me di la vuelta y lo seguí dentro de la casa.

—Necesito respuestas Edward Cullen —grité, me importó poco que todas las miradas de las personas en la habitación se tornaran hacia mi.

—Bella, ahora no —suspiró, su rostro seguía pareciendo dolido.

—No puedo esperar —murmuré.

Sentí una lágrima correr por mis mejillas. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo, ¿dónde estaba Jacob?, ¿quiénes eran esos hombres?, ¿por qué Seth estaba con él?, ¿en qué se había metido?

Él me observó, cerró los ojos y asintió. La habitación quedó vacía en cuestión de segundos y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos, con una distancia abismal entre nosotros.

—Edward, no sé qué esta pasando. Estoy a punto de volverme loca —susurré.

Levantó la cabeza, me observó por un segundo y después palmeó sus rodillas. Me subí a su regazo y hundió su nariz entre mi cabello, mientras el silencio caía entre nosotros.

—Entré al psiquiátrico con el único fin de recuperarte y sacarte de ahí. Estudié todas las posibilidades pero simplemente no encontré la manera de salvarte… entonces él apareció.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién? —pregunté, confundida.

—Seth —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Seth con todo esto? —estaba confundida, muy confundida.

—Él me dio la respuesta, él me ayudó a montar todo esto a cambio de… de ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana. Leah. Y cuidar de ella, de rescatarla y llevarla conmigo… con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

—Jacob la secuestró cuando ella tenía doce años y Seth tan solo nueve, él se dedicó a buscarla pero jamás la encontró, luego supo quién había sido el que la había secuestrado, él tenía quince años entonces, y entró a trabajar con Jacob. Se volvió su hombre de confianza y se enteró donde es que estaba su hermana; por eso debemos ir a Nueva York, iremos por ella y después… —suspiró—, después veremos donde irnos.

Me quedé petrificada. Jacob, _mi _Jacob.

— ¿Dónde está Jake? —volví a preguntar.

—Él está muerto —susurró.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas _ipso facto, _Él no podía estar muerto… Jacob no podía. _Mi Jacob_. Mi pequeño, frágil y volátil Jacob… mi niño perdido. Él no. Él no.

—Estas mintiendo… —susurré. Sentí una oleada caliente de furia pura y bajé de su regazo, lo observé fijamente y murmuré—: ¡Estas mintiéndome! Él no está muerto… él no puede estar muerto.

—No podrá molestarnos más… él está…

— ¡No! ¡No lo repitas! —grité, tapándome los oídos para no escucharlo. No quería, no podía…

Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentí mareada y un malestar en mi estómago comenzó a crecer. Puntos negros empezaron a bailar frente a mis ojos, haciéndose más y más grandes… hasta que lo ocuparon todo. Mi visión se nubló por completo pero el resto de mis sentidos siguieron abiertos, esperé que mi cuerpo se estampara contra el suelo pero en lugar de eso sentí unos fuertes brazos detener mi caída.

Entonces mis sentidos se extinguieron y yo fui hundida en la oscuridad. Traté de luchar, traté de salir a flote pero no pude; fui expulsada hacía el pasado… hacia mi tan temido pasado.

Cuando abrí los ojos… él estaba ahí.

_Mi padre._

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado n_n Y si es así, espero sus RR

Cualquier duda solo haganmela saber y en próximo capítulo se las despejo

También quiero recordarles sobre el concurso de literatura, por favor si aún no han votado háganlo. Se los agradeceré eternamente (:

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE:<strong>

En las semanas del 19 al 30 de noviembre estaré presentando finales en la U, por lo que no podré escribir. Espero tenerles la última actualización del mes la semana próxima :D y no se preocupen, que una vez que termine mis finales ESTARÉ LIBRE DE ESCUELA!


	35. Dolor y Confusión

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 33**

**"Dolor y Confusión"**

**Bella pov.**

_Mi padre._

Un pánico infinito e indescriptible me invadió al hallarme reflejada en su fría mirada; ésta era calculadora y sus ojos azules me lanzaban dagas, destilaban odio y rencor por haberle robado a la mujer que amaba.

En su mano derecha, la botella de vodka estaba semivacía y en la otra… la tabla de dos pulgadas de ancho que, regularmente, estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—Isabella, ¡has despertado! —Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que me provocó escalofríos.

Instintivamente me separé de él. Ya no era una niña pero eso no significaba que dejara de temerle a ese ser tan despreciable, a ese maldito canalla _hijo de…_

— ¿Donde esta mi cena? —Su semblante sonriente cambió a uno malhumorado— En la mesa no hay nada. ¡Quiero cenar!

Me tomó del brazo, y pese a que traté de defenderme, levantó la mano y me abofeteó con fuerza, antes de tirarme fuera de la cama.

—Lo siento, papá —sollocé, tratando de cubrirme el rostro con las manos.

—Ve a servirme la cena —gruñó, tirándome hacia el suelo.

Mi cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo al tiempo que las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia. Sentí un puntapié en mi costado derecho pero me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar soltar algún ruido; comencé a gatear hasta la cocina lo más rápido que me era posible, intentando poner la mayor distancia entre mi padre y yo.

Al llegar a la cocina me levanté y fui directo al refrigerador, manteniendo la mirada lejos de mi padre. Puse el jarrón de frijoles al fuego y bajé las tostadas de la alacena.

— ¿Otra vez lo mismo? —se quejó cuando ponía el plato de frijoles calientes en la mesa.

—No hay nada más —susurre, dando un paso lejos de él.

— ¿Que no hay nada más?, ¿Que no hay nada más? Ayer te deje quince dólares en la mesa, ¿que les hiciste?

—No me alcanzó para mucho…

Dejó caer la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, involuntariamente di un brinquito y levanté la vista hacia él.

— ¿Estas diciendo que no aporto el dinero suficiente como para tener una cena digna? —Gritó.

—No, no papá —dije rápidamente—. Solo digo que si me dejara un poco más de dinero podría alcanzarme para comprar otra cosa.

Sus ojos chispeaban de enojo y supe que había cometido un error. Se puso de pie y tomó la tabla que había dejado en la mesa. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás.

—Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer —gruñó, acercándose a mi como un depredador que asecha a su presa.

—No fue mi intensión, de verdad.

Traté de alejarme pero se precipitó hacia mí y me tomó del cabello y me obligó a acercarme a él. Sus ropas apestaban a vino barato y humo de cigarrillos.

—Te daré una buena tunda que te enseñará a respetar a tu padre —su voz era fría, y murmuró muy cerca de mi rostro.

Me tiró al suelo, junto a la mesa, y afianzando su agarre entorno a la tabla, la dejó a caer contra mi cuerpo desprotegido…

**—**

Mis brazos peleaban contra mi atacante, quería defenderme, mitigar un poco los golpes… pero él era más fuerte que yo. Deseaba que terminara pronto, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería; él seguía vivo en mí.

Mi muñeca se torció y proferí un grito de dolor, sentí algo duro pero a la vez cómodo y caliente estrecharme mientras me movía adelante y atrás.

—Bella, cariño, despierta —escuché a lo lejos.

Era una voz aterciopelada la que me llamaba, había un matiz pronunciado de desesperación y preocupación en ella pero de mis labios no salían otras cosas que no fueran gritos de dolor. Todo era tan real... tan vivo.

Temí abrir los ojos y toparme con él, temí que todo fuese real… que mi padre estuviera ahí.

—Mi muñequita, por favor —sollozó.

Su voz, la voz de mi ángel… la voz de mi salvador; estaba rota, sollozando por mi. Mi boca se enmudeció y solo salieron pequeños hipidos pero mis ojos seguían estando inundados. Tenía miedo, tenía pavor de encontrarme con la persona que debió ser mi protector. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando con todas mis fuerzas borrarlo de mí.

—Eso es, mi muñequita… —susurró, proyectando paz y tranquilidad en su voz.

Mis hipidos y lágrimas fueron descendiendo progresivamente, pero la fuerza de su abrazo no disminuyó. Lentamente fui sintiéndome más segura y protegida.

Me separé un poco de él y abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron un par de esmeraldas tintadas de rojo, en ellas encontré paz y tranquilidad. Edward alzó una mano y limpió, con ternura, el rastro de mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien —sonrió.

En ese momento tuve un recuerdo de Jacob haciendo lo mismo cuando recién fui con él, una oleada nueva de lágrimas asaltó mis ojos y se desbordaron por mis mejillas al recordar lo que Edward me había dicho…

—Edward… dime que Jacob no esta muerto. Por favor —susurré.

Él me observó, como si no entendiera lo que quería decir y vi como sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y llenos de angustia.

—Lo siento, mi muñequita —susurró él, abrazándome con fuerza—. Jacob murió.

No. No. No.

Sollozos incontrolables salieron del fondo de mi garganta, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse con la intensidad de mi propio llanto y me sentí terrible. Algo, en el rincón más alejado de mi corazón, en el más frío y desolado… algo se rompió.

—Nena, ¿Qué pasa? Yo creí que tu…

Negué con la cabeza y, separándome un poco de él, lo silencié poniéndole mi dedo índice en los labios. No quería escuchar más… no podría resistirlo.

—Quiero estar sola —musité, arrastrándome hacia las escaleras.

—Mi amor…

—Solo necesito tiempo, Edward —le interrumpí—. Han sido demasiadas cosas, necesito descansar.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación donde horas antes había jurado ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, ahora me encontraba desolada y un dolor en el pecho me dejaba sin oxígeno. Me tumbé en la cama, con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por la longitud de mis mejillas, terminando estampadas amargamente sobre las sábanas blancas.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cuanto tiempo estuve llorando. Solo sé que fue mucho tiempo porque al final me quede dormida. Edward debió subir a verme porque al día siguiente que desperté, estaba arropada con una gruesa frazada.

No me sentí con los ánimos suficientes para salir así que me quedé en la habitación, dejando que mi mente vagara libre y tortuosamente por los recuerdos que _mi _Jake y yo habíamos compartido. Me pasé casi todo el día observando por la pequeña ventana, mirando a lo lejos y manteniendo mi mente desconectada; no quería pensar… no quería llorar.

Perdí el paso del tiempo y los días, Edward iba a llevarme comida pero yo parecía un muerto viviente, mi cuerpo solo hacía movimientos sistemáticos… hasta que un día mis labios despertaron de su pacifico silencio.

—Quiero ir a verle —le susurré a Edward un día que fue a llevarme el desayuno.

Él me dedicó un ceño fruncido, parecía confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, dejando la bandeja de comida en el buró.

—De Jake —susurré débilmente.

El silencio recayó sobre nosotros y, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, el suspiró; me sentí valiente como para levantar la vista y él me observaba con un gesto de contrariedad.

—Bella, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando —musitó, acercándose a mi y poniéndose a la misma altura que yo—. Llevas metida aquí cuatro días y pronto debemos marchar para New York… no sé que tienes y tampoco sé como ayudarte. Me confundes.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? —pregunté, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

—Sí —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces llévame donde Jacob… quiero despedirme de él. Por favor —supliqué.

Parecía frustrado… su semblante se endureció al paso de los segundos y finalmente pasó un mano por su cabello y asintió a regañadientes.

—Lo enterraron ayer —me informó.

—Puedes averiguar donde, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

Volvió a asentir.

—Gracias, Edward…

—Te llevaré, pero… —me cortó—, quiero que me digas qué sucede. No te pido que lo hagas ahora porque sé que eso sería demasiado, solo pido que me lo digas… algún día.

Lo observé a los ojos y al hundirme en esas esquicitas y perturbadas esmeraldas encontré la pena y la rabia que le provocaba llevarme a ese lugar, pero yo necesitaba ir; tenía que despedirme de Jacob y decirle todo lo que mi corazón anhelaba sacar.

Después de eso, Edward se fue y me pidió que arreglara mi maleta porque ese mismo día partiríamos a N.Y. oleadas fuertes y constantes me invadieron al imaginarme caminando por las calles de ese lugar nuevamente…

_Si lo veía… si me lo topaba en la calle…. Si él me veía y me reconocía…_

Moría, lenta y dolorosamente con cada latido que daba mi corazón.

Ese día me vestí especialmente para Jacob. Encontré un vestido de tirantes rojo, me llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y se levantaba levemente con el paso del viento… era _su _preferido.

Edward me elogió al verme pero solo le dedique una sonrisa agradecida y subí al coche que esperaba por nosotros. Le pedí que nos detuviéramos en un puesto de flores para comprar algún arreglo, en el lazo del arreglo mandé a poner _tu muñeca._

Cuando finalmente estuvimos frente a su tumba no pude evitarlo, me desplomé en el césped y sollocé con fuerza.

—Oh, Jake… _mi Jacob…_ —susurré, acariciando la fría lápida—. Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho, Jake. Yo no quería que esto te pasara, amor mío… lo lamento. Lo lamento. Lo lamento.

Quería ser fuerte, estaba consiente de la presencia de Edward y de algunos hombres de seguridad pero eso me importaba poco… yo solo quería llorar, solo quería llorarle a él; a _mi _Jacob.

Pasaron varios minutos conmigo de esa manera… hasta que sentí unas frías y duras manos halarme hacia atrás.

—Bella, debemos irnos —me anunció mi voz aterciopelada.

—Oh, Ed… —sollocé, poniéndome de pie y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—Tranquila. Tranquila, él está en paz ahora —susurró calmadamente en mi oído.

Mi corazón se estrujó mientras Edward me llevaba de la mano hacia la camioneta. Era hora de partir… hora de enfrentarme a otro suplicio.

—Sé lo que estas pensando —susurré cuando subió a la camioneta. Desvié la mirada hacia la ventanilla, tratando de distraerme un poco del dolor que asaltaba mi pecho—. Crees que realmente estoy chiflada por albergar sentimientos por aquel ser ruin y despiadado que se h dedicado solamente a separarnos.

Edward no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se removió en su asiento y me observó con cautela.

—Bien, pues te contaré la razón por la cuál Jacob es una persona importante para mí… sin importar que haya hecho o en qué se haya convertido al final.

"Cuando tenía trece años, Jacob me sacó de un bar de mala muerte, donde mi único futuro era dedicarme a lo mismo que terminaría dedicándome a fin de cuentas… pero con menor paga" —me reí sin gracia, recordando aquella vez que Jacob me explicó eso.

"Yo estaba sola. Muy, muy sola… durante toda mi niñez sufrí todo maltrato físico y psicológico que te puedas imaginar. Yo veía todo en blanco y negro… entonces llegó él a deslumbrarme, él fue quien me dio los crayones para colorear mi visión. Él fue como mi héroe, ¿sabes? Él fue lindo conmigo cuando llegué a su lado y marcó una notoria diferencia entre las demás chicas y yo; fue considerado conmigo, me cuidó cuando estuve enferma y me trató con delicadeza cuando estuvimos juntos, una delicadez y una compasión que yo no había experimentado en ningún momento durante mis trece años"

Me atreví a levantar la mirada, esperé ver cualquier cosa como asco o repulsión reflejada en su mirada, pero no. En su lugar encontré amor, puro e infinito amor…

—Él es importante para mí, Edward, pese a todo lo que pasamos últimamente, él fue bueno… solo que tomó muchas malas decisiones últimamente.

El silencio recayó sobre nosotros, comencé a sentirme nerviosa después de un rato en total silencio.

—Di algo —gruñí, molesta. No sabía que pensaba…

Él se dedicó a mirarme por otro par de segundos, finalmente trago en seco y aclaró su garganta.

—Es difícil procesar todo esto que me dices, Bella —murmuró—. Yo… yo no conocí a ese Jacob que tu cuentas…

—Él tomo malas decisiones al final —repetí—. Pero eso no le quita que sea una buena persona.

—Discúlpame, Bella, pero no comprendo del todo tu definición de buena persona. Jacob era un traficante, un tratante de blancas, me golpeó a mi hermano y a mí hasta casi matarnos y a ti te secuestró, te internó en un psiquiátrico… y la lista podría continuar.

—Edward…

— ¡No, Bella! Simplemente no puedo comprender como es que sientes compasión por una persona como Jacob Black —dijo, subiendo la voz un par de octavas.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿qué más podía decirle? No encontraba las palabras para explicarle que es lo que me unía a Jacob, solo sabía que nuestro lazo no se había roto del todo. Él había sido malo al final, pero en un principio, cuando me encontró, fue bueno… y hasta creí que estaba enamorada de él.

Suspiré de forma audible y parpadeé varias veces para contener las lágrimas al recordarlo… tan lindo, caballeroso y atento con la pálida niña de bucles castaños y cara asustada; cuando lo conocí pensé que mi vida sería igual que en casa o que con el cantinero pero no… él fue diferente, me quiso, tal vez de una forma un poco retorcida pero me quiso.

—No te entiendo, Bella… esto es… bueno, no sé… complicado. Me deja mucho en qué pensar —suspiró.

Volví a mirarlo, ésta vez sus ojos estaban aguados. Me miró por un minuto y después se giró hacia su ventanilla, dando nuestra conversación por terminada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicas (os)! Bien, demoré, lo sé… pero bueno pasó una osadía para que yo pudiera terminar el capítulo.<strong>

**Y bien, ¿qué piensan de Bella? Es un poco extraño, cierto. ¿Cómo puede querer a Jacob después de todo lo que le hizo? Bueno, eso lo seguiremos viendo más adelante. Pobre Ed, está tan consternado por la declaración de Bella…. Y luego está el padre de ella, siiiii! Él es un maldito, en un principio quise pintarlo como un buen hombre pero después me detuve a pensar ¿qué hombre bueno cambia a su única hija por una botella de licor? Así que la vida de Bella es una mierda, y Jake fue quien vino a darle un poco de significado, lo comprenden ¿no? Hablaremos sobre sus primeros años con él y cómo fue su vida con Charlie en los próximos capítulos.**

**También estoy casi segura que se preguntan qué pasó con la familia de Ed, bueno esa no la veremos por un rato… vamos a centrarnos con Ed y Bella, la muerte de Jake, su pasado juntos, y Leah… ¡Leah! ¿qué traerá consigo este nuevo personaje? Espero que cosas buenas, aunque sinceramente lo dudo.**

**Ooow, dije que el final se acercaba pero ¿saben qué? Decidí alargarlo un poquito más, todavía falta tanto que aclarar y wooow! Vienen cosas taaaaaaaaan… bueno, vienen cosas inesperadas. Ya tengo planeado el final y será increíble!**

**Aaaaaah, mañana comienzo con mis exámenes finales en la U y no terminé la actu de bailes de pasión, ni la de El error de una madre… ¡mátenme! Me ausento, chicas. Dos semanas. Pero regreso el primero de diciembre y si acredito todas mis materias (rueguen porque sí ¡Crucemos los dedos!) estaré totalmente LIBRE y podré escribir y escribir y escribir… jajaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto, las votaciones sobre el concurso de literatura siguen abiertas VOTEN POR MI POR FAVOR! T_T sigo en segundo lugar :C quiero ganar, por favor, por favor… prometo que actualizaré más pronto si votan por mi (o al menos lo intentaré)<strong>


	36. El adiós

**Muñequita **

**Capítulo 34**

**"El adiós"**

**Edward PoV.**

Después de la declaración de Bella nuestro viaje siguió en silencio. Intenté por todos los medios entenderla pero no podía creer como es que alguien albergaba cualquier tipo de afecto por una persona como era Jacob Black. Para mi era incomprensible teniendo en cuenta como había sido con ella al final.

Por más que intenté no pude comprender su preocupación por él… ésta me era prácticamente imposible e inmerecida. Pero no fue hasta que la observé de refilón y vi como se secaba una lágrima furtiva, cuando me di cuenta de que no importaba que era lo que hubiese sido de su pasado ni de lo que sintiera por _ese perro_… ella estaba conmigo en esos momentos porque me amaba y quería estar ahí. Eso era lo más importante, yo construiría un futuro para ella, uno donde no tuviera que llorar más.

Observándola mientras trataba de hacerse la fuerte para no llorar más, me di cuenta de que mi único fin debía de ser amarla. Amarla con locura, amarla como nunca nadie la había amado nunca. Cuidarla y protegerla como la hermosa damisela que era, como el centro de mi universo –aunque en realidad ella lo era– Y sobre todo, hacerla olvidar todo lo que había vivido antes de que existiera un _nosotros._

Al llegar al aeropuerto, ella descendió del vehículo sin siquiera mirarme. No negaré que me dolió, pero me lo merecía. Comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de cristal del edificio y me acerqué casi corriendo a ella para poder alcanzarla. La tomé de la cintura y ella recargó la cabeza en mi hombro pero no se detuvo. Coloqué mi otra mano en su hombro y la giré hacia mi para que me mirase.

—Lo lamento, no sabes cuanto lo lamento —musité mientras ella me veía con los ojos llorosos—. Sé que es difícil, pero me es muy difícil comprender todo esto… hago un intento, de verdad trato de entenderte y casi lo hago pero… —dejé escapar un profundo suspiro y al final solo agregué—: no sé, es complicado.

Ella me observó por un largo tiempo sin separar los labios. Solo me veía con un millar de lágrimas retenidas y sentí como mi corazón se comprimía en angustia.

—Di algo. Lo que sea —rogué.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que ella deslindó la mirada de la mía y la fijó a mis espaldas. Soltó un suspiro en conjunto con un sollozo pero no volvió a mirarme.

—No planeo que lo entiendas… —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondí, acariciando su mejilla y limpiando una lágrima que había logrado escapársele.

—Él fue bueno —murmuró, más para si misma que para mí.

—Sé que debió de haberlo sido, sino tú no estarías tan afectada por todo esto.

Se apretó a mí. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y sollozó una vez más… todo eso la lastimaba, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Sé cuan difícil es verme así por Jacob. No quiero lastimarte —murmuró. Su voz sonó ahogada pero la entendí perfectamente.

No pude responder, no sabía qué decir así que me limité a acariciar su cabello para intentar calmarla. Después de un rato sus sollozos disminuyeron y ella me estrechó fuerte antes de romper nuestro abrazo.

—Necesito hacer algo antes de partir.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Sacar todos los recuerdos de mí. Enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mi ser y comenzar siendo una nueva Bella.

— ¿Cómo harás eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Apretó mi mano entre las suyas y, poniéndose de puntillas, rozó sus labios con los míos.

—Entremos.

Dejé que me guiara dentro del aeropuerto. La guardia nos siguió de cerca mientras paseábamos por las tiendas adjuntas al lugar. Se detuvo de pronto en una tienda de regalos y sonrió como una niña de cinco años que esta frente a su regalo de navidad.

—Esto es lo que necesito —susurró.

Deshizo su agarre entorno a mi mano y entró a la tienda. Yo no comprendí que es lo que ella tenía en mente pero la seguí sin decir ni _pío._

Dentro de la tienda había una mujer de cabellos blancos con unos anteojos colgando en la punta de su nariz. Estaba terminando un adorno para centro de mesa con globos, listones y un gran oso blanco en el centro de una castilla de madera.

—Buenos días, señora —saludó Bella.

La señora levantó la vista y le sonrió a Bella, luego fijó la vista en mí y su sonrisa decayó un poco pero no se borró del todo.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarles? —preguntó la señora, dándonos toda su atención.

—Me gustaría llevar un par de globos de helio.

—Claro, cariño —dijo la señora, volviéndose para traer un par de globos de colores.

Yo me quedé detrás y observé como Bella negó cuando la mujer le mostró los globos coloridos de _feliz cumpleaños_.

—Quiero dos globos blancos. Totalmente blancos —aclaró.

La mujer pareció un poco sorprendida pero asintió y sacó una caja con globos unicolor. Sacó uno blanco y Bella asintió, la señora sonrió y comenzó a llenar dos globos con helio, les puso listones blancos y _churritos_.

—Son tres dólares —dijo la mujer.

Fue ahí que me acerqué y dejé un billete de cinco dólares en el mostrador.

—Puede conservar el cambio —sonreí y la mujer me correspondió.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

— ¿Qué harás? —pregunté, curioso.

—Ya lo verás —susurró, encaminándose a la entrada.

Bella PoV.

Edward me siguió manteniendo una distancia entre nosotros; estaba dándome privacidad y se lo agradecía encarecidamente.

Continuamos hasta la explanada que había frente al aeropuerto. La gente iba y venía acarreando sus maletas, unos parecían cansados y otros más que nada malhumorados; yo me limité a ignorarlos y me detuve en el centro de la explanada.

Edward mantuvo su distancia y volví a agradecérselo. Levanté la mirada al cielo y sonreí. Eso sería simbólico y podría deslindarme de Jacob por completo.

—Esto es difícil, mi pequeño niño —susurré.

Apreté los globos contra mi pecho y suspiré.

—Espero que estés en el cielo. Eras un buen hombre, Jacob Black. Tu camino estaba torcido pero sé que eras bueno, me lo demostraste en el pasado… terminaste de una mala manera pero todo lo que hiciste por mi en el pasado no se me olvidará. Descansa en paz, mi niño perdido.

Volví la vista al cielo y sonreí. El un día se había vuelto nublado y grisáceo, como si el clima intentara reflejara mi interior. Levanté la mano con la que sostenía los globos y los solté sin dejar de sonreír.

—Adiós Jacob Black. Siempre estarás presente en mí porque sea lo que sea, tú hiciste lo que soy ahora y gracias a ti he conocido al amor de mi vida. Gracias. Te debo muchas cosas, contigo pasé horas felices y tristes, pero eran horas a tu lado… me retracto de mis antiguos sentimientos de odio y rencor. Estabas enfermo, amor mío… obsesionado por un amor imposible. Me lamento por ser la causante de la pérdida de tu cordura. Te amaré siempre por haber hecho tu labor de padre conmigo y por haberme sacado de ese asqueroso agujero donde mi padre me dejó.

Sentí una brisa de aire fresco acariciar mi rostro, fue como una mano acunando mi mejilla; le sonreí a la brisa y observé como los globos se perdían en su rápido asenso al cielo.

Me giré hacia Edward, quien me observaba con el dolor dibujado en el semblante. Mi corazón se abrumó pero caminé hacia él con seguridad y me abracé a sus caderas; él besó mis cabellos con ternura pero no dijo nada.

—Todo terminó, ¿cierto? —pregunté, separándome de él lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

—Todo terminó —me aseguró, sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y sentí como un cosquilleo atacaba mi estómago.

— ¿Iremos a Nueva York? —pregunté.

—Sólo por Leah.

— ¿Prometes que después de eso iremos a otro lugar? —inquirí, tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Lo haremos… —respondió, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Gracias.

—Aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que hay ahí que no quieres toparte con ello —susurró, dedicándome una sonrisa torcida.

—Te lo contaré en el avión —suspiré—. Tienes que saberlo.

Él asintió.

—Y no te preocupes más por Jake —murmuré, tomándolo de la mano y mirando hacia el cielo donde los globos ya se habían perdido entre las gruesas nubes grises—. Su recuerdo se ha ido junto con él. Ahora en adelante seremos solo tú y yo.

Edward volvió a sonreír, se inclinó y me besó con ternura. Sentí un escalofrío subir por mi columna, mi cuerpo se irguió y se pegó al suyo como si el fuera la única fuente de oxígeno que tenía. A pesar que la pasión existente entre nosotros, nuestro beso fue puro y sin morbo. Un beso de dos personas enamoradas que lo único que querían era amarse hasta quedar extasiados del otro.

—Siempre hemos sido tú y yo… aunque me encantaría la idea de que pronto hubiera otra personita con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó, eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y me encontré sonriéndole como una boba.

* * *

><p><strong>Demoré, lo siento... pero es que el fin de semana llegó toda mi familia y no pude escribir : eso me atrasó bastante.**

**Les aviso que ahora las actualizaciones serán el DOMINGO, ya que ni viernes ni sábado escribiré.**

**Estoy de pasadita porque ya es tarde en mi país así que les dejo un beso y espero sus RR's**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	37. New York

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 35**

**"New York"**

**Bella PoV.**

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentirlo en mi garganta, mis manos sudaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Había dormido todo el vuelo, tratando de mantener los recuerdos al margen. No quería hablar de todas las cosas que traía a mi memoria este lugar, pese a habérselo prometido a Edward.

Bajé la barandilla apoyadme en su mano; el tacto era suave, cálido y hasta podía decir que íntimo. Traté de centrarme en su mano presionando la mía mientras descendíamos, pero mis respiraciones eran agitadas y podía sentir como el oxígeno se escapaba de mis pulmones.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó, apretando mi mano.

No me atreví a abrir la boca así que me limité a asentir levemente con la cabeza y a dibujar una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me decía que todo estaría bien, que él estaba a mi lado. Traté de aferrarme a ello, soltando mi cuerpo y exhalando e inhalando repetidas veces para tratar calmarme.

En la puerta del aeropuerto nos esperaba un auto negro, que iba escoltado por otros dos autos del mismo modelo; mercedes guardián. La puerta del auto del centro se abrió y Edward y yo entramos, sumergiéndonos en la oscuridad del vehículo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté, ansiosa.

—Tú irás al hotel, yo tengo cosas que hacer —murmuró.

— ¿Cosas que hacer? —repetí, ceñuda.

—Leah —se limitó a responder.

Asentí. Una de las razones por las que Seth ahora estaba de nuestra parte era porque le había pedido a Edward que sacara a su hermana, Leah, del burdel de mala muerte de donde Jacob la había mandado.

—Después de aquí, ¿adónde iremos? —mi pregunta era más que nada para distraer mi mente.

_No estás en New York. No estás en New York… estas a salvo con Edward. Todo va a salir bien._

—Río de Janeiro. Tengo una propiedad allá, podremos quedarnos por unos meses en lo que dejan de buscar a Leah y después continuar con nuestra vida solos.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea. Río de Janeiro, nunca había estado ahí antes, y difícilmente sabía dónde se encontraba… pero eso sonaba lejos, muy lejos. Y ahí era precisamente donde yo quería estar, lejos.

—Pronto —susurré.

—Pronto —respondió, sonriéndome con calidez.

El auto se detuvo frente a un enorme hotel con imponentes y largas columnas al frente, y puertas dobles de cristal.

Mi puerta se abrió.

—Milton te ayudará a registrarte, quédate cerca de él —susurró, antes de dejar un delicado beso en mi frente.

—Cuidate —susurré, buscando sus labios.

—Lo haré —respondió, conectando sus labios con los míos.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza, fue una caricia íntima, romántica y excitante al mismo tiempo, su aliento se vació en mi boca y lo saboreé como el dulce elixir que era, no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera de mis ojos y mi en mi pecho mi corazón dio un salto que lastimó mis costillas y me hizo soltar un involuntario sollozo.

Juntó su frente con la mía y sostuvo nuestras miradas, dentro de la suya había una infinidad de promesas sin pronunciar.

—Ve adentro —susurró, como si temiese no poder irse si continuábamos así.

Asentí, pero no me moví. Sus dedos trazaron la línea de mi mandíbula y suspiró, cerrando los ojos en un intento de mantener a raya sus pensamientos. Atrapé su mano que aún estaba en mi rostro, la giré con delicadeza y deposité un beso en su palma, sonreí contra la misma y susurré:

—Te amo, Edward.

Dicho esto, salí del auto. Detrás de mí escuché un sonoro suspiro y sentí que mi corazón se quedaba atrás con cada paso que daba. ¿Por qué me sentía así? No es como si no fuera a regresar, ¿verdad?

Milton me escoltó hacia el lobby. Viéndolo bien, era un chico bastante bien parecido y muy joven para estar en _ese _negocio. El cabello rubio lo llevaba anudado en la nuca y los músculos de sus brazos sobresalían de su ajustada playera, indicando que pasaba buena parte de su tiempo libre en el gimnasio.

Él se encaminó a la recepción y habló con la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador, minutos después caminó hacia mí y me entregó la llave de una _suite._

—El señor Cullen desea que le espere dentro de la suite —dijo, con un marcado tono alemán.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa forzada y dejamos que un _botones_ nos llevara hacia la habitación. Milton se quedó afuera de esta, alegando que no quería ser una molestia y que prefería vigilar el pasillo, y que si necesitaba algo, solo asomara la cabeza por la puerta o le gritara.

La _suite_ era bastante amplia… demasiado amplia para mi gusto, me hacía ver lo sola que me encontraba sin Edward. Caminé como alma en pena por toda la habitación, traté de ver televisión, de escuchar música e incluso tomé una siesta, pero estaba nerviosa… algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas no estaban bien, ¿Cuánto tenía que Edward me había dejado ahí?, ¿tres, cuatro o cinco horas cuando mucho?, ¿no debería estar de vuelta ya?

Me di cuenta de que me acercaba a hiperventilar así que traté de contener mis respiraciones pero era imposible. Necesitaba tener noticias de Edward más pronto que tarde.

Salí de la habitación y me topé con Milton en el pasillo.

— ¿Sucede algo, señora? —preguntó, de repente muy alerta.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Necesita algo, entonces? —adivinó.

—Un móvil… y el número de Edward —susurré.

El frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso —respondió.

—Por favor —supliqué—. Ya han demorado demasiado, ¿sabes al menos dónde están?

Él asintió.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunté.

—No puedo decirle, son órdenes del señor Cullen —se excusó.

—Solo quiero sentirme un poco más tranquila, saber dónde está me ayudará a sentirme mejor.

Vi la duda resplandecer y supe que había ganado.

—Fueron a un prostíbulo cerca del área industrial de la ciudad, por lo que sé, está bastante lejos de aquí —respondió.

—Tal vez por eso se están demorando —susurré.

Le dediqué una sonrisa agradecida y volví a entrar a la suite. Eso había sido muy fácil… ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de salir del hotel sin que Milton se diera cuenta… yo tenía que ir donde Edward, algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas con el rescate de Leah andaban mal.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y sopesé mis posibilidades. No tenía mucho efectivo conmigo, tampoco tenía un móvil y eso sin mencionar que le tenía pánico a esa ciudad de noche.

_Algo anda mal_ dijo una voz en mi subconsciente y fue lo único que necesité para saltar de la cama.

Iba a encontrarme con Edward. Iba a ir a la dirección que Milton me había dado… yo había vivido en New York por trece años y sabía muy bien cómo moverme, también sabía cómo defenderme, así que nada podía salir mal… ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><em>Vaya, la verdad estoy en una clase de "shock" algo está pasando… y Bella puede sentirlo, ella sabe que las cosas no están bien e irá a salvar a su amado así como él ha ido a salvarla tantas veces. Me siento como Bella en este mismo momento… es tan difícil de explicar.<em>

_Disculpen, aún no salgo de mi estupor… waaaah, mi corazón late terriblemente contra mi pecho… ni si quiera se porque estoy así (Vale, sí sé pero no quiero pensar en ello)._

_No les puedo decir nada más…_

_Sólo gracias por los rr's (Casi 300, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia no me lo imaginé ni de broma) Muchas, muchas gracias! Un beso gigante y nos leemos en el próximo._


	38. Sorpresa, sorpresa (Parte I)

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 36**

**"Sorpresa, sorpresa" (Parte I).**

**Bella PoV.**

Cambié mi atuendo ligero por unos jeans negros, una camiseta tipo polo negra y mis tenis, alcé mi cabello en lo alto de mi cabeza y me puse una gorra de beisbol que encontré en la maleta de Edward. Todo se había planeado en mi cabeza, y tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que me atraparan.

Cogí el poco dinero que tenía en mi bolso y salí por las escaleras de emergencia. Bajé los peldaños con rapidez, no quería que Milton entrara a comprobar que todo estaba bien y que se llevara con la sorpresa de que había salido por la ventana de la suite. Salté la distancia que me separaba del suelo y me encaminé a salir por el callejón que estaba detrás del hotel; corrí sin mirar a tras, poniendo la mayor distancia entre el edificio y yo, así cuando Milton se diera cuenta de mi huida, yo me encontraría bastante lejos.

Después de correr casi seis cuadras, comencé a ir más despacio. La gente que salía de sus empleos iba y venía con maletines en las manos, varias parejas caminaban cogidos de la mano, mientras que el tráfico pasaba fluidamente. En una esquina vi a tres chicas, su pinta me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber e inmediatamente sentí pena por ellas… yo habría estado en su lugar de haber regresado con J…

Borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me concentré en mi objetivo. Encontrar el prostíbulo donde trabajaba Leah. Milton había dicho que éste se encontraba en el área industrial de la ciudad, así que tendría que coger un coche para llegar ya que yo estaba en el centro.

Un par de calles más delante, paré un taxi y le di indicaciones de dejarme en aquella área que conocía _tan_ bien. Si no tenía que pensar mucho en ello, todo estaría bien. Dejé treinta dólares en el asiento delantero del taxi cuando me bajé, sin molestarme por pedir el cambio, y me quedé paralizada frente a las frías y oscuras calles de lo que en el pasado fue mi hogar.

Estar ahí trajo indeseados recuerdos a mi cabeza, traté de mantenerlos al margen pero eran más fuertes y comenzaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza como una película. El olor a rancio impregnaba las calles y tuve que cubrirme la boca para filtrar un poco el oxígeno que entraba en mis pulmones. Vagamente recordaba un lugar de mala muerte en la esquina de casa cuando era niña, siempre había hombres en la acera de la casa color rosa fucsia, había barrotes en las ventanas y cada semana llegaban dos o tres chicas a vivir a esa casa. Cuando era pequeña creía que se trataba de una escuela privada y mis amigas y yo solíamos imaginar que les daban una educación como a la de las princesas… al crecer, nos dimos cuenta de que ese lugar era cualquier cosa, menos una escuela para princesas.

El entorno no había cambiado en los últimos años, lo que me hizo más sencillo encontrar el camino hacía mi antigua casa. Pasé frente a la casa de los vecinos, los niños jugaban en la tierra y las mujeres estaban en sus mecedoras, conversando. Una punzada de dolor me golpeo fuertemente en el pecho y tuve que morder mi labio inferior, el cual comenzaba a temblar.

Me detuve inconscientemente frente a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y parecía abandonada. El nudo en mi garganta se incrementó pero me forcé a ser fuerte… yo había regresado a ese lugar con un único propósito, buscar a Edward.

Caminé hacía la esquina de la cuadra, la casa de tres pisos seguía ahí, las ventanas habían sido clausuradas pero conservaban los barrotes. Me detuve a tiempo para ver como un hombre arrastraba a una chica dentro de la casa, ella era joven y su ropa era solamente la necesaria. Me deslicé dentro de la casa junto al hombre, pasando desapercibida.

Recorrí el lugar, manteniéndome cerca de la pared y ocultando mi rostro bajo la gorra de beisbol de Edward. Localicé a uno de los hombres que había visto con Edward y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de mis labios; él estaba ahí. Estirar mi cuello un poco más me dio una visión de él, sentado en una mesa y con una chica de cabello negro y tez bronceada frente a él.

Me encaminé hacia ellos, pero alguien me tomó por el codo. Levanté la vista y enmudecí en el acto…

— ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó— Me pareces muy conocida, esos ojos los he visto en otro lado.

Sofoqué un sollozo. Era él… más viejo y acabado, pero era él. Mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no vamos arriba a pasar un rato agradable? —susurró, estrellando su aliento contra mi rostro y acariciando mi brazo cariñosamente.

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea —murmuré, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

— ¿No? A la dueña de este lugar no le gustará saber que sus chicas se resisten —gruñó— ¡Vamos arriba!

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido.

Se escuchó un balazo y una mesa salió volando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Los hombres de Edward tomaron a la chica y trataron de escoltarla a la puerta pero esta fue rápidamente bloqueada por los hombres que custodiaban el lugar. Aproveché el desconcierto de mi padre para zafarme de su agarre, y me alejé de él en cuatro patas. Maldijo y lo sentí venir detrás de mí, sentí un recuerdo de cuando era niña y escapaba de su furia, él solía perseguirme por la casa hasta que me encontraba y me golpeaba hasta que no podía más. Intenté bloquear esos recuerdos a toda costa antes de que me paralizaran, me puse de pie cuando creí estar lo suficientemente lejos de él pero tan pronto como me levanté, agarró mi coleta y la tiró hacia atrás, atrapándome.

Me hizo girar para verlo a la cara, se relamió los labios al ver el miedo en mi rostro y sonrió como un depredador.

— ¡No, papá, no! —Grité por encima del tumulto que se originaba en el lugar—. Prometo que seré una niña buena.

Las lágrimas saltaron de mi rostro y volvieron borrosa mi vista. Su agarré se debilitó y me observó perplejo.

— ¿Bella? —susurró.

Cuando me soltó, mis rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerme y caí al suelo. Mis hombros hundidos, mi cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Seré buena, papá… por favor, no me castigues —balbuceé.

Levanté la mirada y él no estaba más allí. Limpié mi rostro y me puse de pie, tambaleante y aferrándome a la pared. Enfoqué mi vista para buscar a Edward y vi el momento en que uno de los que trabajaban ahí le apuntaba con su arma.

— ¡No! —Grité, encaminándome hacía él— ¡Edward!

Edward giró en mi dirección al escucharme gritar, el hombre disparó el arma y lo siguiente que vi fue como Edward caía al suelo con una bala incrustada en su pecho.


	39. Sorpresa, sorpresa (Parte II)

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 36 Parte II**

**"Sorpresa, sorpresa"**

**Bella PoV.**

La distancia que nos separaba pareció volverse abismal, mis piernas pesadas y casi inmóviles me hacian difícil la tarea de caminar, mi visión estaba nublada y mi cuerpo entero parecía gelatina. Sólo podía pensar _"él no, él no…"_

Cuando iba a mitad del camino hacia él, alguien me tomó de la cintura y me detuvo. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Grité que me soltaran pero mi garganta parecía seca, y mi voz era un débil susurro, las lágrimas obstruían mi visión y lo poco que podía ver era a un hombre cerniéndose sobre Edward, tomándolo del cabello y preguntándole algo que no logré escuchar.

—Mantente serena, por favor —dijo una voz ronca en mi oído. Pero yo no quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados y dejar que asesinaran a Edward frente a mí.

Fingí tranquilidad en medio de los brazos de ese hombre, sabía que no sería sencillo librarme de él pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos por Edward. El agarre de mi opresor se vio más flojo conforme me fui manteniendo quieta. Cuando su agarre fue apenas una molestia, hice mi movida.

Me aferré a su brazo derecho, él no pareció consternado y lo tomé como un buen presagio, no creía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para atacarlo, lo que no sabía era que por salvar al amor de mi vida, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Aún sin soltar su brazo, bajé una de mis manos hacía su entrepierna, convertida en un puño y le aticé un golpe con todas mis fuerzas. Él se encorvó y aferrándome a su brazo, lo lancé sobre mi espalda y después lo estrellé contra el piso. Su espalda crujió en el suelo y me precipité a tomar el arma de su cinturón.

La aferré con ambas manos y me abrí paso hacia el círculo en medio del lugar, donde un idiota estaba sentado sobre Edward, golpeándolo; mientras que el resto de los hombres de Edward se las veían negras, cada uno enfrentándose a tres tipos cada uno.

Nadie parecía prestarme atención, así que aproveché eso y me acerqué a Leah, quien estaba hecha un ovillo bajo una de las mesas y protegía sus oídos mientras se mecía hacia adelante y atrás.

— ¿Leah? —pregunté al reunirme con ella, sólo para estar segura.

Ella abrió los ojos y me observó, su ceño estaba fruncido y pero asintió.

—Estoy con él —le informé—. Voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí.

Ella asintió en respuesta y salimos de debajo de la mesa juntas.

—Mantente cerca de mí —le ordené—. Vamos a ponerle un alto a este disturbio.

No me detuve mucho a pensar, levante el arma sobre mi cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras apretaba el gatillo. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras buscaban con la mirada quién había disparado, finalmente las miradas se posaron en mí.

Sonreí y apunté al hombre que estaba a horcajadas sobre Edward.

—Déjalo —gruñí, preparando mi próximo disparo.

—Baja el arma, cariño —respondió el aludido.

Disparé hacia la pared detrás de él

—Tú. Maldito hijo de perra —grité, apuntándole a la cabeza.

El aludido levantó ambas manos en forma de defensa y me observó con ojos dilatados. Se puso de pie y dejó a Edward tirado en el suelo, miré a uno de sus hombres y apunté con la cabeza hacia Edward, éste asintió y se encaminó hacia su jefe, le ayudó a incorporarse y lo guio hacia mí.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunté, acunando su mejilla derecha y permitiéndome hundirme en su enigmática mirada.

—E… es… estoy bien —jadeó, haciendo una mueca al inspirar aire.

—Llévalo al auto —le ordené al gorila.

—Bel… —comenzó Edward.

—Shh… déjalo todo en mis manos —le corté.

Miré al gorila y le di un asentimiento de cabeza, él me observó por un par de segundos y después comenzó a llevar a Edward a la salida. El resto de los hombres que seguían a Edward inmediatamente flaquearon mi espalda, protegiéndome.

—Tú le disparaste a _mi_ hombre —gruñí, ladeando la cabeza—, así que yo te volaré los sesos a ti —sonreí.

En ese momento, el aire a nuestro alrededor se impregnó de un asfixiante aroma a orquídeas. Los presentes comenzaron a hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar una esbelta figura, cubierta con un ajustado vestido rojo sin mangas, largo cabello rubio y unos fríos ojos azules.

La mirada de la recién llegada se posó en mí y una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, haló las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Isabella Swan —ronroneó, abriéndose paso hacia mí.

Cuadré mis hombros, poniéndome frente a Leah y cambiando de objetivo, ahora apuntándole a ella.

—Tanya Denalli.

Ella soltó una risita y lanzó su cabello hacia atrás mientras cuadraba los hombros.

—Ahora no soy simplemente Tanya Denalli —dijo, dando un paso hacia mí—. Soy la heredera universal de mi primo, Jacob Black.

Sentí m mandíbula caerse hasta el suelo, su declaración me hizo bajar la guardia y mi mano, con el arma en ella, bajó a la par ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Heredera universal de su _primo_ Jacob Black?

La muy maldita soltó una carcajada y me miró despectiva.

— ¿A quién debo agradecer eso? —Preguntó, sacando de detrás de su espalda un mini revolver y apuntándome en la cabeza— ¿A ti?

—Yo no maté a Jake —respondí.

Volvió a reír, pero no había ni un rastro de humor en su voz.

—No te creo —Y disparó.

Un segundo estaba de pie, protegiendo a Leah, y al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo, con mi cabeza golpeando en el suelo. Me quejé mientras un cosquilleo se expandía por todo mi cráneo.

Todo el escenario marchó más rápido de lo que mi cerebro podía procesar. Un disparo dirigido hacía mí. Mi padre arrojándome al suelo y recibiendo el disparo en mi lugar. Un hombre guiándome a la salida. Un auto. Gritos. Disparos…

Edward.

* * *

><p>Tardé una endemoniada en actualizar, lo sé... no diré más que me bloqueé un poco. Nos les mentiré, mi plan era matar a Edward, pero luego me dije ¿matarlo en un prostíbulo? ¿estas segura? creo que es tonto de mi parte querer un mejor escenario para la muerte de alguien... pero en fin, recapacité a ahí tenemos el capítulo, en realidad tenía razón una chica que me dijo "creo que el padre de Bella tiene una razón para aparecer" (traté de buscar el rr, pero creo que fue un comment en una publicación en FB así que no puedo decir quién me dijo esto). Sí, el papá de Bella hizo algo bueno al final, dar la vida por su hija, creí que sería una buena forma de acabar después de que prácticamente le jodió la vida a Bella.<p>

En fin, ¿les gustó el capítulo? Espero sus lindos _reviews._

__Ahora, aquellas que trataron entrar al blog y les decía que tenían que estar invitadas para poder leer, les aviso que ya lo arreglé. Eso salía porque estaba dándole un nuevo diseño al Blog. Si se dan una vuelta por ahí, podrán ver una pestañita que dice "Recomendados" esa sección es para recomendar Fics, así que si quieren que los recomiende, hagan lo que dice ahí, es sencillo. También he colocado el ** MiniFic navideño, **está en la pestaña que dice "De temporada" y se titula **INOLVIDABLE.** Espero que les guste el minific y estaré haciendo de esos por fechas. Ya tengo planeado el de San Valentín, tengo uno pensado para el día de la mujer y el de Halloween. En fin, ya los verán cuando se pasen por ahí.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

xoxo


	40. Las cosas caen por su propio peso

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 37**

**"Las cosas caen por su propio peso"**

**Bella PoV.**

Desperté con una luz centelleante filtrándose tras mis parpados cerrados, estaba aturdida y no sabía dónde me encontraba. Había un dolor penetrante en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y podía sentir la gélida respiración de alguien en mi mano. Mi cerebro apenas podía procesar lo que había a mi alrededor, logré traspasar el enceguecedor resplandor de la luz y pude abrir mis sentidos. Se respiraba un debilitado aroma a rosas, mezclado con jazmines y el refrescante aroma a tierra mojada; casi podía decir que me hallaba en una cama, había suavidad debajo de mi cuerpo; una manta me cubría, era rala pero no me incomodaba en absoluto; escuché el pitido de una máquina, el sonido estaba enterrado en el profundo silencio de la habitación y era tan débil que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, pronto me di cuenta de que se trataba de la máquina que vigilaba los latidos de mi corazón; percibí una aguja enterrada en mi mano; el goteo de agua a lo lejos; el subir y bajar de mi pecho conforme llenaba de aire mis pulmones. De pronto una fuerte oleada de pánico me invadió, ¿Dónde estaba? Traté de recordar qué había sucedido, pero mi cabeza era un lío y mientras más intentaba recordar las cosas, el punzante dolor en mi cabeza crecía más y más. No entendía qué era lo que me sucedía, intenté abrir los ojos pero estos me parecieron infinitamente pesados, como si cientos de capas de plomo estuvieran descansando sobre ellos, imposibilitándome para abrirlos.

Probé con mover mis dedos, pero estaban tan aturdidos como el resto de mi cuerpo, y aunque mi cerebro les daba la señal de moverse, éstos se mostraban renuentes. Mi cuerpo no parecía mío, me sentía como una extraña; traté de levantar un dedo, de mover mi pierna, de abrir mis labios pero fue imposible, el único movimiento era el subir y bajar de mi pecho al respirar. Me sentía débil ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo? No era lógico que me sintiera cansada. Traté nuevamente de imponer mi voluntad a mi cuerpo, pero era como tratar de mover una pared con las manos. Imposible.

Escuché pasos a lo lejos, se aproximaban a mí. La oleada de pánico me acuchilló nuevamente y me puse atenta a quien quiera que fuese que acababa de llegar.

—Debería de estar despertándose en un par de horas —dijo una voz profunda.

Alguien a mi lado resopló y apretó mi mano. La suya estaba tan fría.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Esa voz… esta voz a mi lado me era extrañamente familiar pero no podía identificarla. Era como si mis recuerdos estuvieran encerrados en un gabinete y yo no tuviera la llave para abrirlo. Comencé a sentirme frustrada ¿Qué me sucedía?

—Es sólo un shock. Ella estará bien —respondió el primero.

— ¿Por qué está así? —cuestionó quien estaba a mi lado.

El blando colchón se hundió con el peso de alguien sentándose a mis pies.

—Creo que ella ha pasado por mucho, hijo. No ha tenido ni un momento de verdadero descanso —dijo quien estaba a mis pies—. En mi opinión, es normal que esté así.

Quien estaba a mi lado soltó el aliento, éste era frío y sentí que una corriente me recorrió el cuerpo. Afiné el oído pero los presentes no dijeron nada más, escuché el roce de la ropa al caminar, sentí alguien detenerse a mi otro costado, el goteo de agua volvió a ser presente en mi escucha y después de un rato escuche el _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse. Luego, fui arrastrada a la oscuridad quién me acogió con gusto.

._.

.:.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve dopada, pero una vez que fui recobrando la conciencia, los malditos recuerdos llegaron como una avalancha. El sonido de las armas, disparándose; gente corriendo; el chirrido de las llantas; un dolor punzante en mi brazo derecho; sirenas aproximándose; el mundo se movía con rapidez y yo era incapaz de seguirle la pista.

Mi respiración se acercó a la hiperventilación, mis labios despertaron profiriendo un profundo grito, las palabras contenidas arañaban mi garganta, mi estómago se retorcía, el aire escapaba de mi cuerpo y se negaba a surtir a mis pulmones, mi espalda se arqueó, levantándome de la cama donde descansaba. Cada segundo la respiración se agitaba más y más, sentí algo caliente en mi pecho, llameando mi interior y estaba tan confundida, no sabía qué me pasaba. Volví a gritar, sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba con cada sonido que emitía, era un dolor agónico que me mataba lenta y tortuosamente. Mordí mis labios, para tratar de frenar mis gritos desgarradores pero fue inútil; mis dientes perforaron la suave piel de mis labios y el óxido y sal se mezclaron con mi saliva.

Escuché gritos a mí alrededor. Gente viniendo a mi auxilio. Alguien me tomaba de la mano y susurraba en mi oído que todo estaría bien, pero yo sentía como a cada segundo me acercaba a la muerte.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —gritó una voz desesperada.

—Tiene un ataque. No entiendo qué le pasa —respondió otra voz.

Alguien abrió uno de mis ojos y colocó una luz frente a mi retina, traté de cerrarlo pero me fue imposible. Ellos me ayudarían. Ellos me ayudarían a que el dolor cesara.

— ¿Es por la bala en su brazo? —preguntó alguien más.

¿Mi brazo? ¿Había una bala en mi brazo? Centré mi atención en él pero me era imposible sentirlo ¿dónde estaba mi brazo? Quise moverlo pero no pude, me obligué a abrir los ojos y miré hacia el lugar donde debería estar mi brazo. Ahí estaba, ¿por qué no podía sentirlo?

—Bella —dijo un hombre rubio, poniéndose en mi campo de visión ¿de dónde lo conocía? —Bella, por favor, necesito que te calmes.

Jadeé, era imposible.

—Por favor, no podemos meter más morfina en tu cuerpo, necesito que hagas un intento. Cálmate, por favor —suplicó.

— ¡QUEMA! —logré gritar en medio de un grito ronco.

Una chica pequeña, con el cabello peinado en todas las direcciones, se acercó a mí y puso algo debajo de mi lengua.

—Muerde —ordenó.

Me costó un minuto lograr obedecerla. Había una pasta debajo de mi lengua, tenía un sabor salado pero mientras aquello se disolvía en mi boca, el dolor en mi garganta fue disminuyendo. Me dejé caer en la cama pesadamente con la respiración agitada, logré entornar la vista y vi que aquella chica era Alice, detrás de ella estaba Carlisle, vistiendo una bata blanca, y más detrás estaba él.

—No siento mi brazo —susurré, cerrando mis ojos y soltando un suspiro. Mi garganta se sentía seca y me costaba hablar.

—Es normal, acabas de salir de una operación —dijo Alice—. Tenías una bala infectada con _ricina_, una toxina sumamente peligrosa.

— ¿Qué? —abrí los ojos, mirándola fijamente.

—Tanya te disparó mientras salías del burdel —dijo Edward.

Lo miré fijamente a él. Su ceja y labio inferior estaban rotos, tenía un ojo morado y parecía cansado y su rostro estaba cincelado con malhumor.

— ¿Por qué fuiste? —preguntó, abriéndose paso entre la gente frente a mí.

Alice y Carlisle se hicieron a un lado, dejándolo pasar. Tomó mi mano y dejó un beso en cada uno de mis nudillos, después me miró fijamente y acunó una de mis mejillas.

—Creí que te perdería —susurró, con la voz quebrada.

—Yo creí lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué fuiste? —repitió.

—Porque soy una idiota —sonreí—. No soportaba la idea de que no fueras a salir de ahí con vida.

Él me sonrió, dejó un beso en mis labios y luego otro en mi frente.

—No puedo imaginar un mundo donde no estés tú —susurró en mi oído—. Me odiaría si te pierdo.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y un hipido salió de mis labios. Lo amaba tanto, yo pensaba lo mismo puesto que él había llegado a mi vida para darle un sentido diferente. Edward me había mostrado la otra cara de la moneda y me había enamorado de él inmensamente.

Alguien detrás de Edward se aclaró la garganta. Edward suspiró y se alejó de mí, quise tomarlo pero mi brazo no respondía, seguramente seguía dormido por la anestesia.

—Bella —comenzó Alice—. Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

Con sumo cuidado, asentí. Carlisle le dio una palmada en el brazo a Edward y ambos salieron de la habitación. Ahí me di cuenta que me encontraba en la habitación de alguna cabaña, el piso de madera reluciente y las paredes no tenían ni una sola ventana; había una puerta frente a mi cama, una mesita de noche a mi lado con un jarra de vidrio llena de agua y un vaso.

— ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿No estamos en Nueva York? —pregunté.

—Edward llamó a papá cuando estaban en camino para acá, dijo que lo iba a necesitar. Papá es médico. Yo vine con él porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? —pregunté, recordando lo odiosa que había sido conmigo.

—Tengo que pedirte perdón —susurró—. Fui una persona terrible contigo, no tenía motivos para odiarte y sin embargo lo hice. Tenía miedo de perder a mi hermano. Eres una buena persona. Te admiro.

La miré con los ojos achicados ¿era eso cierto? Alice Cullen, mi rival declarada me estaba pidiendo perdón.

—Siento haber interferido entre ustedes. Ahora tengo que recuperar la confianza perdida por mi hermano… yo… me equivoqué. Y lo lamento.

Me quedé en silencio por un largo rato. No sabía que decir, pero si sabía algo era que no podría perdonar a Alice por haberse interpuesto entre Edward y yo.

—Alice, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente —respondí.

—Lo entiendo.

—Pero creo que podríamos hacer un intento para al menos llevarnos bien. No quiero separar a Edward de su familia.

Ella asintió, cuadró los hombros y sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y emprendió la retirada.

—Creo que dejaré pasar a Edward, seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Leah? —pregunté.

—En el piso de abajo, logró salir gracias a ti.

Asentí y le sonreí de vuelta. Ella salió de la habitación, dejándole el camino a Edward, quién se reunió conmigo de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y ternura y una sonrisa torcida estaba dibujada en su rostro. Mi corazón se aceleró y suspiré.

Finalmente seríamos él y yo. Solo Edward y yo. Juntos. Al fin.

* * *

><p><em>El final está al próximo capítulo. Lo séeeee no se lo esperaban, pero bueno…. Ojalá les guste.<em>

_¿Dudas? Dejen un rr y les respondo por MP (si tienen cuenta) sino, en el próximo capítulo las despejo. _

_Ahora, quiero compartir esto con ustedes ya que sé que más que una tiene la misma duda. ¿Cómo se convirtió Edward en un matón, con tantos hombres a su cargo y armas? Esta pregunta me la hizo OrphaCullen1 y decidí contestársela y aparte decírsela al resto. Edward NO es un matón, en realidad los hombres los consiguió Seth, a cambio de que él fuera a sacar a Leah del prostíbulo de donde Jake la había mandado. Edward es nuestro lindo escritor. Sólo eso._


	41. Información

**Muñequita**

**Capítulo 38**

**"Información"**

**Bella PoV.**

La suavidad del pasto rozaba mis mejillas enrojecidas, acariciaba mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. El viento pasó cosquilleando las plantas de mis pies descalzos, y haciendo que mis cabellos se elevaran con la brisa. Inspiré el dulce aire cargado con el confortante aroma de la mezcla de flores silvestres y pino.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan irreal.

Era tan etéreo pensar que una semana atrás me debatía entre la vida y la muerte gracias a la bala infectada que Tanya Denalli me había disparado al momento de salir del burdel. Resulta que después de que ella me disparara por primera vez, mi padre se había entrometido en la trayectoria de la bala, dando su vida en lugar de la mía; un gesto bastante noble, pero seguía sin conmover mi corazón hacía él. Edward me había dicho que era normal que le guardara cierto rencor por todo lo que me había hecho pasar, pero me aseguró que con el tiempo, ese sentimiento sería expulsado de mi corazón y que podría otorgarle el perdón a mi padre. Aún estoy a la espera de que ese sentimiento se evapore, aunque sé que perdonarlo no será nada sencillo.

Después de que mi padre cayera muerto con una bala incrustada en la cabeza, uno de los hombres de Edward me levantó del suelo y emprendimos la retirada, pero Tanya volvió a accionar el arma y ésta vez perforó mi brazo derecho. Todo habría estado bien ya que la bala no dañó ningún músculo, pero al parecer las balas del arma de Tanya estaban infectadas con una rara toxina que, si bien no te mataba la herida por la bala, lo hacía la toxina al ingresar en el torrente sanguíneo de la víctima.

Al llegar a un lugar seguro, el padre de Edward me sometió a una precaria operación para extraer la bala que se había alojado en mi brazo. Carlisle y Alice habían hecho todo el trabajo, dejando fuera a Emmett para que detuviera a Edward de entrar a la habitación para ver cómo iba todo. Alice no era médico, pero era la única que soportaba ver sangre correr y además ella había insistido en colaborar, necesitaba enormemente sentirse bien consigo misma después de todo lo que me había hecho.

Tanya le había metido cosas en la cabeza, diciéndole que yo no era digna de entrar en la familia Cullen y contándole mi verdadera historia. Alice, indignada, le había creído a su amiga y había confabulado en mi contra para mantenerme lejos de Edward, pensando así que salvaría a su hermano de enamorarse de una caza fortunas que lo único que deseaba era salir de la vida que estaba llevando. La madre de Edward, Esme, también había caído en sus mentiras, aunque ella simplemente se había limitado a no aceptarme en su familia y a alimentar el odio de su hija menor por mí, ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para separarnos.

En parte, entendía la acción de Esme, ¿quién quiere que su hijo tenga una relación formal con una prostituta? Emmett, bueno, Emmett era otra historia. A él, al igual que al resto de la familia, habían intentado volverlo en mi contra, pero él había hecho oídos sordos a todo el veneno que destilaba la arpía de Tanya.

Pero bueno, cada quien tiene su merecido, ¿no? Tanya había caído por tráfico de drogas, trata de personas, prostitución y, después de que Edward y yo testificáramos, intento de asesinato en segundo grado. Así que la súper modelo, con una vida doble debajo de los finos escenarios de Paris, pasaría una larga, larga temporada en prisión.

Como Tanya también formaba parte del clan de Vulturi, todos los prostíbulos pertenecientes a ellos habían sido desmantelados, también. Toda una banda criminal había sido destruida y los oficiales al mando de la misión habían recibido su medalla al mérito; una fuerte banda criminal había caído gracias a su trabajo.

Seth había logrado esconderse de la justicia, Leah ahora estaba con él y estaban intentando superar todo por lo que habían pasado. Por otro lado, nosotros volvimos a Port Angeles, a la casa de los padres de Edward. El viaje fue largo y cansado pero Esme le recibió con amor maternal en su casa.

**_Inicio del Flashback_**

_Edward y yo entramos por la gran puerta de la mansión Cullen. Él me sostenía por la cadera y murmuraba cosas tranquilizadoras para mí. Yo estaba muerta de miedo. Podía enfrentarme a una maniaca que había intentado asesinarme, pero no me sentía lista para enfrentar a la madre de Edward. Podría ser que Alice recapacitara, pero eso no era sinónimo de que su madre lo había hecho también; hasta donde yo sabía, Alice se había ido con Carlisle sin el consentimiento de su madre, quién estaba sumamente molesta de que su pequeña hija hubiera decidido aceptarme._

_Tan pronto como entramos en la mansión, Esme llegó hacia nosotros y me apartó de los brazos de Edward. Se veía ojerosa, tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos, sus manos temblaban y su agarre entorno a mí era fuerte. Me preparé para lo peor. Gritos y más desprecio de su parte, pero lo que vino después, nadie se lo esperaba._

_Esme me atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a llorar, suplicando mi perdón y diciendo que había sido una ciega ilusa._

_— ¡Oh, Bella! —Susurró en mi oído, en medio de fuertes hipidos— ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! Me dejé llevar por Tanya y sus comentarios envenenados hacia ti. Lo lamento mucho._

_Carlisle tuvo que tomarla de los hombros y alejarla de mí, Edward inmediatamente tomó su posición a mi lado y miró a su madre._

_—Edward, ¡oh, hijo! —Chilló, alzando los brazos hacía Edward— A ti también tengo que pedirte perdón ¡Fui tan tonta!_

_—Mamá, tranquila —susurró Edward, viendo como Esme se desmoronaba._

_—Señora Cullen —comencé, saliendo del abrazo de Edward—, no tiene por qué hacer esto. Entiendo que usted sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo —le di una leve mirada a Edward, él me observaba ceñudo, tratando de averiguar por donde iba la cosa—, lo comprendo y, créame, no tiene que pedirme perdón._

_Sentí un apretón en mis hombros, giré para encontrarme con Edward, sonriendo y viéndome con amor. Esme sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, luego fue a abrazarme con fuerza y soltó una risita mientras me sostenía con fuerza._

_—Iré por una taza de té, ¿por qué no van a la sala y se ponen cómodos? —espetó, sonriendo abiertamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_Alice la siguió hasta la cocina y Carlisle se dirigió a la sala de estar._

_—Gracias —susurró Edward en mi oído, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos con fuerza—. No tenías que hacerlo._

_Me volví hacia él y, poniéndome de puntillas, lo besé tiernamente en los labios._

_—Te equivocas… tenía que hacerlo. Por mí —señalé mi corazón y después volví a besarlo—. Él me lo dijo —susurré, refiriéndome a mi corazón—, él me dijo que tenía que perdonarla. Y a Alice también._

**_Final del Flashback_**

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del calor que me regalaba el día. Sentí a alguien en mi lado, pero no me moví en lo absoluto. Un par de dedos se entrelazaron con mis manos y unos húmedos y cálidos labios besaron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— ¿Disfrutando el día? —susurró. Su voz baja, sensual, hizo que mi corazón comenzara su carrera frenética.

Me limité a abrir los ojos y sonreír. Sus esmeraldas, abrazadoras, hipnotizantes y profundas me atraparon. Sentí el calor irradiar de su cuerpo y una ligera corriente de electricidad sacudió mi cuerpo.

—Algo así —respondí, nerviosa.

Pronto recordé que tenía que decirle algo… algo que no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo. Lo había prometido. Pero estaba muerta de miedo… ¿Y si lo perdía después de lo que tenía que decirle? No lo soportaría, no podía imaginarlo yéndose de mi lado después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

_—Bella, tienes que decírselo a Edward —susurró Carlisle, dejando las hojas en su escritorio._

_—Lo sé, pero aún no puedo decírselo —respondí, atrapando mi cabeza entre mis manos._

_—Tiene derecho a saberlo, es indispensable —insistió._

_— ¿Y si me deja sola? —susurré. Mi labio inferior temblaba y mis ojos picaban con lágrimas._

_—No creo que lo haga. Él te ama._

_— ¿Qué tal si no es suficiente? ¿Si me abandona después de todo? ¡No lo aguantaría, Carlisle! Lo amo demasiado como para perderlo… no puedo soportar la idea de que se espante ante lo que voy a decirle. Que salga huyendo… la imagen me destroza._

_Carlisle rodeó su escritorio y me abrazó, dejándome llorar en su hombro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Yo no me sentía segura de lo que estaba por venir… ¿Edward lo haría?_

—Bella, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Edward, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Me senté en el suelo, tratando de todos los medios reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de mis ojos en cualquier momento… ¿si se va? ¿si me deja sola? ¿qué voy a hacer yo sola? Es demasiado para mí, lo necesito conmigo.

— ¿Bella? —pregunta, sentándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

No pude evitar que la imagen de él poniéndose de pie y yéndose para nunca volver a mi lado, me invadiera. Había estado muerta de miedo desde que me había enterado de todo… mi peor miedo estaba en juego: si Edward se iba…

—Tengo que decirte algo —susurré.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, preocupado.

Me puse de pie, no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera cerca de mí cuando se lo dijera. Si estaba lejos de él, al menos unos pasos, podría tolerar cuando él se apartara de mí.

La pradera que se extendía a nuestro derredor era la misma que rodeaba la mansión Cullen. Esme y Carlisle estaban dentro, viendo la televisión. Alice había salido con el doctor Jasper y Emmett se encontraba jugando videojuegos en su habitación con la doctora Hale… o al menos eso es lo que todos nosotros creíamos.

Sonreí. Emmett había encontrado el amor cuando la doctora Hale fue a recogerme del hospital cuando intenté suicidarme después de que Alice me dijera que Edward había muerto. Más tarde, cuando entraron al hospital psiquiátrico donde Jacob me había internado, él le había confesado su amor a la doctora Rosalie Hale y resultó que ella también se había enamorado locamente de él.

_Al menos ellos pueden ser felices. _Pensé.

—Bella, has estado muy extraña estos últimos días ¿Qué sucede? —Edward colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros pero rehuí a su toque.

—No, por favor —susurré, limpiando una lágrima furtiva—, será mejor para mí si estas lejos.

No me atreví a mirarlo, sabía que estaba desconcertado y seguramente muy, muy frustrado.

—Bella, no entiendo qué está sucediendo.

Suspiré. Había llegado el momento. Le diría la verdad y después él se iría. Me abandonaría.

—Entenderé si quieres irte después de lo que estoy a punto de decirte —comencé.

— ¿Por qué me iria? —cuestionó—. Yo te a…

— ¡No lo digas! —le interrumpí— No lo soportaría. Si te vas, no lo soportaría. Por favor.

Se quedó en silencio y yo perdí la batalla contra las lágrimas, estas comenzaron su pronto descenso por mis mejillas. Sentí frío de repente. Miré al cielo y me di cuenta que el sol se había ocultado detrás de una gran nube gris.

— ¡Habla! —ordenó.

Tragué pesadamente y lo encaré. Tenía que hacerlo… tenía que decírselo, no podía ocultarse por siempre, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—No estaba en mis planes, Edward —susurré—. Creo que sucedió cuando me rescataste de Jacob… yo… yo no tenía idea…

Mi visión se nubló completamente por las lágrimas, mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo a perderlo. Pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, quice apartarlo, decirle que no sería capaz de soportar el vacía que dejarían sus brazos cuando se apartara, pero no fui capaz de decirle nada. Me limité a soltarme a llorar en su pecho mientras que él me abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba mi cabello.

—Sea lo que sea, podremos superarlo. Juntos —susurró, besando la cima de mi cabeza—. Podremos con todo juntos. No te preocupes.

—Esta vez es diferente —susurré, en medio de hipidos.

—No, no lo es —respondió firmemente.

Levanté la cabeza, dejándome llevar una vez más por la paz y la tranquilidad que sus ojos esmeraldas me compartían cada vez que me zambullía en ellos.

—Sí lo es… —objeté— Edward, yo… yo… estoy embarazada.

Cerré los ojos, preparándome para la sensación de abandono… pero esta nunca llegó.

Sentí que el piso a mis pies se desvanecía y una risa ahogada sonó en mi oído. El viento me golpeaba la cara y me atreví a abrir los ojos.

Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja, su rostro estaba rebosante de alegría y su mirada… su mirada no había podido ser más dulce.

— ¡Embarazada! —gritó, haciéndome girar por el aire por segunda vez— ¡Estás embarazada!

La felicidad era palpable en su voz. Sentí que una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de mis labios. Él estaba feliz… no iba a abandonarme. Él era feliz con la noticia.

— ¿No vas a dejarme por esto? —susurré, aún temerosa.

— ¿Dejarte? ¡Estás loca, mujer! —rió, besando mis labios con fuerza y poniéndome sobre mis pies— Nunca sería capaz de dejarte ¡Nunca!

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Una risita saltó de mis labios y me aferré a él con fuerza. No iba a dejarme. Nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Tuve taaaanto problema para poder sacar el capítulo. Era como que todavía no creía que había llegado el final. Sí… aquí está nuestro capítulo final. Tanya en la cárcel. <em>

_Edward y Bella juntos. Alice y Esme le pidieron perdón… sé que querían que fuera como 'Tienes que ganarte mi perdón por todo lo que me has hecho' (ojos de niña maniaca) pero no pude… Personalmente, soy de esas personas que perdonan con suma facilidad, por lo que no pude hacer a Bella así._

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿No? (carita triste y llorosa)_

_Abuuuuu :'C_

_¿Me dejan un rr?_

_UN BESO! Deseo agradecerles por toooodooo! :')_

_En fin… Esperen el Epílogo en estos días…_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_xoxo_


	42. Epílogo Bienvenida al amor

_Espero que les guste el epílogo que he preparado para ustedes. Les recomiendo que pongan la canción del 'Bienvenido al amor' de Duelo, vayan cargándola, más abajo les diré cuando pongan Play. ¡Un beso y que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Epílogo, parte 1**

**Bella PoV.**

—No quiero que te vayas—susurré, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos. No quería perderlo, no quería separarme de él ni por un segundo, ¿por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, Bella. Es necesario que me vaya —susurró, besando mis labios con un adiós impreso.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, dejando una sensación de hormigueo en ellos. Era un adiós, eso era seguro. Mis manos volaron hasta mi hinchada barriga, donde dos pequeñas vidas se estaban formando. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos aguados, pero a pesar de esta inaplazable separación, le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Vale, no lloraré más —dije con una risita nerviosa, sacándome las lágrimas—. Todo irá bien.

Edward acunó mi mejilla húmeda y sonrió con tristeza. Esta despedida le costaba tanto como a mí.

—Volverás para cuando lleguen, ¿cierto?

—Sostendré tu mano, lo prometo.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza. Aspiré su esencia con vehemencia, tratando de tatuar su aroma en mi memoria, no quería olvidarlo jamás; él lo había sido todo y así seguiría siendo. Me liberó para ponerse en cuclillas frente a mi gran vientre, acarició su volumen y sonrió.

—Pequeña princesa —le habló a mi barriga de siete meses—, voy a pedirte algo y me gustaría que le hicieras caso a papi, ¿vale? —su voz se quebró, dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro libremente—. Necesito que dejes de patear a mami, la lastimas demasiado. Por favor, pequeña.

En respuesta, nuestra pequeña pateadora golpeó mi vientre, logrando que sacara todo el aire que había dentro de mis pulmones. Edward buscó mi rostro con urgencia, pero le sonreí mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Le gusta tu voz —susurré, acariciando mi vientre.

Edward asintió.

—Mi príncipe —acarició el otro lado de mi barriga—, quiero que por favor dejes dormir a mami por las noches, no queremos que sea un zombi viviente cuando llegues ¿cierto? Ambos queremos que mami esté guapa —me miró desde abajo y sonrió—. Sean buenos, mis pequeños

Vi una figura acercarse a nosotros y supe que nuestro tiempo juntos se había terminado. Jack iba a llevarse a Edward… nuestra separación era inevitable.

—Edward, es hora —murmuró, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

—Ahora voy —respondió él, levantándose.

Fulminé con la mirada a Jack por llevarse a Edward consigo, ¿por qué no podía ir con ellos? Oh, sí, ¡los gastos! Jack había pasado de mi lista de personas favoritas a mi lista de personas odiadas.

Edward sonrió al ver mi mirada fulminante a Jack, su publicista, y levantó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo a él.

—Todo está bien, ¿vale? No me iré por mucho tiempo, estaré de vuelta justo a tiempo para entrar a contigo a ese quirófano.

—Vale —murmuré.

—Te llamaré tan pronto ponga un pie fuera del avión.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir algún sonido por el miedo que tenía de soltarme a llorar y retrasar a Edward. Nos dimos un último beso en los labios, luego me estrechó con fuerza entre sus fuertes brazos y antes de separarse de mí, besó mi frente.

—Hasta pronto.

Lo vi alejarse por el largo pasillo, mientras luchaba por recuperar el habla. Quería decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto deseaba que regresara pronto y que el tiempo sin él sería una completa tortura, pero a cambio, mis labios se quedaron ligeramente abiertos, dejando escapar mi respiración acelerada.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí pero no le presté mucha atención hasta que hablaron a mis espaldas.

— ¿Señora? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien, Seth. Un momento, por favor.

Seth, quien había caído tiempo después por complicidad y después había salido con libertad condicional, trabajaba para nosotros como chofer y guardaespaldas, y su hermana, quien había resultado una excelente cocinera, era nuestra ama de llaves y cocinera.

Lo vi entregarle su boleto a la azafata que estaba en la puerta de acceso, coger su maleta de mano y pasar a través de la puerta, llevándose mi corazón con él. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras me daba la vuelta y Seth me ayudaba a llegar al auto. Le pedí que no arrancara el auto hasta que se lo pidiera, entonces toqué con mi palma la ventana del auto y levanté la mirada al avión que se elevaba lentamente con destino a Luxemburgo para comenzar una gira por el lanzamiento de su último libro.

—Hasta pronto, amor mío —murmuré, secando una lágrima furtiva de mi rostro. Se había ido y mi corazón estaba con él.

Le indiqué a Seth que podía poner el auto en marcha y, con un suave rugido bajo nuestro peso, el auto comenzó su camino hacia la mansión Cullen Swan. Seth me ayudó a llegar a la habitación y después salió, dejándome sola, hundida en la enorme cama que estaba al centro de la habitación. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo grande que era nuestra casa, se sentía increíblemente solitaria y fría sin nadie junto a quien compartirla. Se me cruzó por la cabeza ir a visitar a alguien pero, ¿a quién podía ir a visitar? Los padres de Edward estaban un poco lejos de nuestra nueva residencia, tampoco quería llamar a Alice, solíamos llevarnos bien y nos habíamos vuelto unas buenas amigas pero no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para seguirle el ritmo a ese pequeño remolino. Los más cercanos eran Emmett y Rosalie, quienes vivían a casi una hora de camino.

—Tal vez pueda ir a visitarlos —musité, vagando por la habitación. Hice una nota mental para proponérselo a Edward cuando llamara.

Recordarlo hizo que mi corazón saltara dolorosamente en mi pecho, tenía tan poco tiempo de haberse ido y yo lo extrañaba con proporciones enfermizas. Lo necesitaba. Traté, inútilmente, de dormir pero finalmente me di por vencida y salí de la cama para ir a la única habitación que tenía su aroma impreso en cada rincón. Su estudio.

La habitación contigua a la habitación matrimonial había sido amoldada como estudio, ahí Edward pasaba horas sentado en su escritorio algunas veces tecleando furiosamente en su portátil, otras veces contemplando la nada mientras su mente volaba lejos y, otras más, leyendo con ojo crítico lo que acababa de escribir, sacando sus errores y facilitándole un poco el trabajo a Terry, su editora. La habitación si él se sentía grande y fría, mi cuerpo se estremeció así que me acerqué a la chimenea y la encendí, caminé por su despacho, imaginando su largo y elegante cuerpo curvado sobre su escritorio mientras corregía su trabajo. Caminé hacia su escritorio y me senté en su silla rotatoria, el fino escritorio de caoba estaba totalmente despejado, salvo por un pequeño sobre que descansaba en el centro de éste, con un leve acercamiento me di cuenta que en el medio estaba escrito _"Isabella Swan"_ en una letra cursiva y elegante.

Tomé el sobre y lo abrí, dentro descansaba una hoja solitaria y una llave.

_¿Recuerdas aquel atardecer en nuestro prado? _Estaba escrito en la primera línea.

—Claro que la recuerdo —murmuré, nadando entre los recuerdos.

**…**

**[Aquí pónganle play a la pista y lean]**

_Edward me había secuestrado, literalmente. Una mañana me había cogido de la cama antes de que el sol saliese por el horizonte y me había echado sobre su hombro, sin siquiera darme tiempo para lavarme o cambiarme mi camisón de dormir._

_— ¿Adónde me llevas? —chillé, mientras bajábamos las escaleras de la casa de sus padres._

_Miré a nuestro derredor. Carlisle y Esme estaban frente a la puerta principal, abrazados y viéndonos con ternura. Alice estaba al pie de la escalera con una pequeña maletita entre las manos y Emmett abrazaba a Rose por la cintura mientras nos veían con un aire divertido._

_— ¡Es una completa sorpresa! —chilló Alice, entregándome la maletita._

_— ¿Qué es esto? —cuestioné, un tanto molesta ¡Estaba hablando con ella mientras colgaba de la espalda de Edward y todos parecían divertidos por ello!_

_Edward ni si quiera le dio tiempo para que me contestara, se encaminó hacia la puerta que Carlisle mantenía abierta para que pasáramos. Me despedí de todos con la mano mientras sentía el rubor en mis mejillas, ¡nunca había estado tan avergonzada!_

_—No sé qué demonios estás tramando… —fui bajada y colocada contra el asiento de un jeep con la menor cortesía de su parte. Esa era una nueva faceta de Edward… _

_Se acercó y me aseguró al asiento. Luego, besó mis labios con frenesí, casi con furia animal._

_—Cierra la boca —gruñó, mordiendo mi labio inferior._

_Se despegó de mi abruptamente, dejándome jadiando y con la presión acelerada al cien. Él estaba actuando de una manera ruda, nunca se había portado así conmigo, siempre me trataba como si fuese una delicada flor la cual se desmoronaría ante el mínimo gesto de agresión. Pero ese cambio de la mañana… me hacía sentir extrañamente excitada. Me gustaba esa faceta de Edward, sin duda alguna._

_Rodeó el Jeep y condujo en completo silencio bajo mi mirada fija e interrogante. Estuvimos en la carretera por lo que parecieron horas, finalmente ladeó el Jeep a un costado de la carretera y saltó fuera del vehículo. Fue por mí y en esa ocación se portó más como él mismo, tomándome con cuidado y amabilidad, apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y besando con dulzura mis labios._

_— ¿Adónde…? —colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, callando mi dialogo._

_— ¡Shh! No digas nada, por favor —murmuró contra mis labios antes de unirlos con los míos una vez más._

_Asentí y me dejé guiar por el bosque sin rechistar. Después de caminar por un buen rato llegamos finalmente a una hermosa pradera llena del pasto verde y flores silvestres, mariposas blancas volaban por el lugar. En el centro de la pradera estaba mantel a cuadros rojos con blancos, había una canasta de picnic y una botella descansando dentro de una hielera con dos copas._

_— ¿Y esto? —pregunté, dando un paso hacia el picnic en el centro de la pradera._

_—No hemos tenido un momento para estar verdaderamente solos —susurró, apartando el cabello de mis hombros y dejando un beso en la base de mi cuello—. Y pensé en 'nuestro' prado._

_Sonreí. Ése era nuestro prado. Ahí había experimentado un sentimiento totalmente extraño, un raro revoltijo en mi estómago con mi presión acelerada y mi cabeza hecha un completo lío. Había recibido un beso totalmente diferente a todos los que había recibido hasta ese entonces; un beso de amor. Mis oídos se habían llenado de la dulzura de sus palabras al decirme 'Te amo, Bella'. _

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Edward había llegado a mi vida cuando yo me encontraba totalmente rota, él me había tomado con cariño y había podido ver a la chica que había detrás de las apariencias y había sido capaz de amarla. A él no le había importado que fuera yo ni quien fuera… él me amaría siempre. Él amaba a la Isabella Swan que había sido vendida por su propio padre, que trabajó en un prostíbulo por años, que le sirvió a los hombres con su cuerpo, que era propiedad de un mafioso, que había tratado de suicidarse dos veces y que había estado en un centro psiquiátrico por ella. Él me amaba infinitamente, sino ¿qué otra razón había para todo lo que había hecho por mí? _

_Sentí el frío de su piel en mi mejilla caliente, sacó las lágrimas y me estrechó entre sus brazos sin decir nada. No hacían falta palabras para completar ese momento, así era perfecto. Sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente, brindándome un lugar en el cual encajar, regalándome un acogedor hogar. Dándome un cariño infinito._

_—Gracias —gorgojé, en medio de las lágrimas—. Gracias por amarme de esta manera. Gracias por aceptarme. Gracias por no salir huyendo, por rescatarme, por estar conmigo. Gracias por amarme._

_Tenía tanto que agradecerle a él. Me había mostrado la vida desde otra perspectiva totalmente nueva. Él me había enseñado que todos podemos salir adelante, él había llegado con la caja de crayones para pintar mi insípido dibujo, llenándolo de luz y cálido calor…_

_Ese día fue uno de los más perfectos. Edward y yo pasamos la tarde en nuestro prado, derrochando nuestro amor rodeados de la naturaleza, hundidos en los brazos y las caricias del otro y con el único fin de amarnos hasta que un nuevo día comenzara._

_— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, mientras ambos estábamos tumbados sobre el césped, abrazados. Piel contra piel._

_Mi traicionero estómago respondió por mí con un sonoro gruñido._

_—Lo siento —reí._

_—No tienes porqué, ahora no sólo eres tú —susurró, acariciando mi vientre bajo._

_—Vale, ¿qué trajiste para comer?_

_Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuello y dejó un beso en la curva de mi cuello y después observó mis ojos con sus esmeraldas cargadas con amor._

_— ¿Te parece si empezamos con el postre? —preguntó._

_— ¿Con el postré? —pregunté, ceñuda pero divertida._

_— ¡Que sea una comida diferente! —Exclamó, soltando una risa a la cual yo me uní sin dudar._

_Nos pusimos de pie, yo llevando su camiseta que me cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y él llevando sus pantalones, con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y con esa sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro. Lo observé mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de la canasta. No podía imaginar una mejor escena. Él era sencillamente perfecto para mí, era mi base… mi todo._

_Sin decir nada, dejó la cajita a un lado y me miró, nervioso._

_—Dejé la pala en el Jeep —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Iré por ella._

_— ¡Te acompaño! —respondí, saltando de pie._

_—No seas tontita, regresaré en unos minutos —le dio un toque a mi nariz—. No vayas a ir a ningún lado._

_—No lo haré —respondí, sonriente._

_Se adentró entre los árboles, dejándome sentada en nuestro mantelito a cuadros rojos a mitad de nuestro prado. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Recodé mi temor al escuchar a Edward decirme que me amaba, luego sus labios sobre los míos, su tacto que calmaba mi piel, su aliento, su risa, sus gestos, sus esmeraldas. Dios, ¡Esas esmeraldas! Tan enigmáticas, tan profundas, tan hermosas y llenas de luz. _

_Mi mirada cayó en la pequeña cajita que Edward había dejado al lado de la canasta, pensé que podía ayudarle sacando la comida de la canasta. Dentro había un poco de estofado de pollo (mi platillo favorito), una barra de pan, aderezo, ensalada. En la hielera se enfriaban una botella de agua con gas y un cartón de jugo de uva. Le eché un vistazo a la cajita._

_Dentro había un pequeño pastel con cubierta blanca y chocolate a los lados, encima había chispas de colores y con una caligrafía impecable podía leerse una frase que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y las lágrimas llenaran mis ojos en el acto._

_"¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"_

_Sollocé, ¿la vida podía tratarme mejor? Ciertamente, aún lo dudo._

_Sentí sus brazos en mis hombros, luego me quitó el pastel de las manos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Me atrajo a su pecho y aspiró fuertemente._

_—No tienes que decir que sí —susurró, calmadamente—. Lo comprenderé._

_Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, ¿él estaba creyendo que yo lloraba porque no deseaba casarme con él? Me separé de él inmediatamente y sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro; el suyo estaba mojado por las lágrimas y, pese a que su mirada era increíblemente triste, me dedicó una sonrisa esquinada._

_Quería hablar, decirle cuan equivocado estaba al pensar eso, decirle que le amaba infinitamente y que ser su esposa sería el mayor placer, que él era perfecto para mí, que lo era todo para mí… quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no encontraba mi voz para expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos y sentimientos. ¿Él creía que no quería casarme con él cuando llevaba en el vientre al fruto de nuestro amor? _

_Me puse de puntillas, rosando mis labios con los suyos y susurrando contra su boca mi respuesta._

_—Sí._

**…**

Le sonreí al recuerdo de aquella declaración. Reviviendo cada momento y cada sentimiento posterior a aquella respuesta. Él me había levantado en el aire, había llorado conmigo y me había dicho cuan feliz lo hacía diciendo que sí. Había colocado la argolla en mi dedo corazón y besado mis labios de una manera que me dejaba sin aliento.

Fui consciente del peso del libro sobre mi regazo y me obligué a volver a la realidad. Continué leyendo.

_Imaginé esa noche durante dos semanas, planeé todo para que fuese perfecto y, cuando finalmente dijiste 'sí', supe que nada de lo que hubiese hecho podría comparase con la forma en que tus labios se separaban para decir esa pequeña pero significativa respuesta. Sé que estarás triste por nuestra separación, pero serán tan solo dos meses y estaré de vuelta para cuando nuestros pequeños lleguen al mundo. Dentro de éste sobre está la llave del cajón de mi escritorio. Ábrelo. Dentro encontrarás la primera impresión de mi libro, fue el primero en estar terminado y lo he reservado especialmente para ti. Muchas veces me preguntaste por qué no te contaba sobre mi nuevo proyecto y yo solía salirme por la tangente, bien, he tenido una razón para ello. Ha habido una razón para que no te recitara nada de mis nuevas citas ni para que te escribiera algo especial. Lee el libro, por favor, pero no te saltes a la dedicatoria al final de éste. Déjala para el final._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Edward Cullen._

Tomé la llave entre mis dedos y la contemplé por un minuto, acto seguido, la metí en la cerradura del cajón del escritorio de caoba y lo abrí. Dentro descansaba un libro sobre unas cuantas carpetas. Lo tomé con ambas manos y observé la esquisita portada. Se trataba de una chica con la mitad del rostro cubierto por un fino antifaz negro con destellos azules; una mirada profunda de ojos cafés; y unos labios rojos y carnosos.

_"La chica del antifaz" _se leía como título, y justo debajo de éste se podía leer con letras más pequeñas: "_Una es cautivadora y dulce, la otra es oscura y misteriosa ¿Con quién te quedarías?"_

Sofoqué un sollozo. Él… ¿había escrito nuestra historia?

Mis dedos acariciaron la gruesa portada del libro, era tan suave… Lo abrí, y el aroma que guardan los libros entre sus páginas lleno mis fosas nasales. Tan dulce, tan lleno de paz. Inspiré profundamente, relajando mis músculos y sonriendo sin razón alguna.

Me trasladé a un sofá reclinable que estaba frente a la chimenea y me dispuse a leer.

_Nick cree que es una persona completamente plena. Tiene trabajo, dinero suficiente como para retirarse cuando lo desee, amigos con los cuales contar en cualquier momento, una familia que le ama y apoya en cada una de sus decisiones… entonces, se da cuenta que su vida es realmente monótona. Todos los días iba al mismo café, bebía el mismo líquido amargo, tecleaba palabras sin sentido en su computador por un largo rato y después regresaba a casa y trabajaba hasta las diez, con una pequeña pausa a las tres para salir a comer. Pero un buen día, decidió salir de la monotonía y se alejó de la rutina por un momento, fue entonces que la conoció. Una chica con hermosos ojos café, del mismo tono que el chocolate derretido, y unos labios rojos carmesí, voluptuosos y deseables…_

Justo debajo, podía leerse una pequeña dedicatoria impresa.

_Éste libro, deseo dedicárselo a mi esposa, quien nunca se ha cansado de decirme cuán importante soy yo en su vida, y a quién no he podido decirle aun lo que significa su presencia en la mía._

Le sonreí bobamente al libro sobre mi regazo. Él había impreso su dedicatoria para mí, no lo había plasmado elegantemente en tinta para que sólo yo lo leyera sino que lo había mandado a imprimir para que todas las personas que tuvieran una edición de su libro pudieran leerla también.

—Su esposa —murmuré, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Mis dedos acariciaron distraídamente la hoja de papel mientras mi mente iba hacia el día en el que finalmente nos casamos.

* * *

><p><em>No quería, pero dado a que están organizando mi muerte lenta y dolorosamente porque creen que voy a hacerle algo a su escritor, he decido partir el largo epílogo en dos :D <em>

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n_n _

_Aguardo sus rr's y ¡Gracias! _

_Espero tener la segunda parte a más tardar el jueves._

_¡Un beso!_


	43. Los Gemelos

_Al final del capítulo agradecimientos y dedicatorias. Espero que disfruten la lectura y una disculpa por la demora… tuve un bloqueo :S De antemano les pido disculpas por todas las faltas que puedan encontrar en el capítulo, acabo de terminarlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Muñequita<strong>

**Epílogo, parte II**

**Bella PoV.**

_Era un día fresco, pese a que el sol brillaba en el cielo azulado. Yo me encontraba atascada en el cuarto de baño con Alice terminando mi maquillaje y Rosalie peinando mi cabello mientras Esme iba por mi misterioso vestido de novia. Las chicas cuchicheaban acerca de lo emocionadas que estaban por la llegada de ese día y de lo contentas que estaban de que Edward y yo hubiésemos librado todos los obstáculos que había en nuestro camino._

_— ¿Estas lista para ver tu vestido de novia? —Chilló Esme, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño entreabierta._

_Ni si quiera me concedió el tiempo suficiente necesario para responder, o procesar las palaras siquiera. Alice se puso a botar de arriba abajo mientras chillaba por lo bajo y Rosalie me tomó del brazo con gentileza y me hizo salir del cuarto de baño. La habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era la vieja habitación de Alice cuando era más chica. _

_Me senté en la orilla de la cama, observando ansiosamente el vestido de novia que Esme traía oculto dentro de un saco de traje color negro. Rosalie tomó asiento a mi lado y estrechó mis hombros para que me relajara. La verdad es que había estado sumamente tensa con todo ese rollo de la boda precipitada que habían organizado Alice y Esme; estaba nerviosa porque no conocía ni a la mitad de los invitados, casi todos eran amigos de la familia y viejos compañeros de Edward de la universidad o colegas escritores._

_Esme deslizó lentamente el cierre del saco y comenzó a sacar el blanco vestido. Lo primero que afloró del saco fue el fino satín de las mangas, blanco y puro… aquel vestido estaba hecho para representar la pureza del alma de una joven novia que unía su vida con quien sería el amor de su vida; una joven novia que fuera pulcra, frágil e inocente. Yo, en cambio, era una anteposición a la imagen que proyectaba ese hermoso vestido blanco._

_Mi garganta se quedó seca mientras observaba el vestido. Era hermoso, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Las mangas caían abiertas y llegaría posiblemente hasta mis codos, rozando mi piel en cada movimiento. Era ceñido al torso, con un recatado escote cuadrado, y una caída libre en la falda con una larga cola. _

_— ¿Te gusta? —chilló Alice._

_Cambié la mirada hacia Alice, luego al vestido, a Esme y finalmente al vestido de vuelta._

_—Es… hermoso —susurré. Cosa que era cierta._

_Pero no lo consideraba el vestido adecuado para mí. Demasiado recatado y hermoso para una persona con un pasado con el mío._

_—Es un lindo vestido Isabella, y tú eres digna de usarlo. El pasado se queda atrás, es hora de comenzar un nuevo futuro lleno de luz y felicidad junto a la persona que amas —murmuró Rosalie, cómo si pudiese escuchar mi mente—. Tú eres digna de todo lo que te propongas hacer. No dejes que los demás te juzguen por lo que fuiste, lo importante es lo que eres ahora._

_Le sonreí. Ella, quien había ido por mi cuando traté de suicidarme en el pasado y me tendió la mano para flotar de vuelta a la superficie, era mi mejor amiga… ella había cuidado de mí cuando estuve en su psiquiátrico y se mostró amable conmigo y cuidadosa, no hizo lío cuando se enteró de Edward infiltrado en su hospital para rescatarme, y siempre sabía qué decir para hacerme sentir bien. _

_Me puse de pie y con Rosalie a mi lado, me colgué el vestido. Tal como lo pensé, las mangas llegaban justo abajo de mis codos, acariciando mi piel, cuando extendía los brazos parecían las alas de un pájaro que estaba a punto de retomar el vuelo. Un ave con unas hermosas e impecables alas blancas y que estaba a punto remontar el vuelo y partir rumbo a su libertar y felicidad. El recatado escote cuadrado daba una pequeña visión de mi pecho; el vestido se cernía sobre mí, amoldándose a cada una de las curvas de mi cuerpo, abrazándome con una felicidad infinita que nadie sería capaz de romper. El suave satín del vestido acariciaba mi cuerpo con delicadeza y cortesía, me hacía sentir hermosa. La mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra._

_—Te ves preciosa —susurró Esme._

_Miré a Rosalie, quien se limitó simplemente a dedicarme una sonrisa genuina y asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que no eran ni el vestido, ni el tocado o el maquillaje lo que me hacía ver hermosa ante los ojos de los demás. Era yo. Se trataba de mí misma pensando que era hermosa porque era libre. Era yo viéndome renacer de entre las cenizas, como un fénix. Siempre había sido yo. Ese poder de sentirme hermosa era lo que me hacía proyectar mi luz interna, lo que hacía a las personas que me vieran justamente como me sentía. Hermosa. Libre. Ligera. Feliz. _

_Alice salió de la habitación para llamar a Carlisle, quién me entregaría en el altar, mientras Rosalie colocaba mi velo de novia sobre mis ojos, ocultándome detrás de una ligera tela blanca con pequeñas incrustaciones que lo hacían brillar cuando los pequeños diamantes de utilería capturaban los haces de luz._

_Bajé las escaleras de la mansión Cullen del brazo de Carlisle, aferrándome a él para no embrollar mis piernas con la tela de mi vestido._

_—Quiero que sepas que pese a que no aceptaba que tú y mi hijo estuvieran juntos en un principio, me he dado cuenta con el tiempo de que él no podía haber encontrado a una mujer más perfecta que tú —murmuró mientras nos acercábamos al pasillo del improvisado altar que la familia Cullen había montado en el enorme y hermoso jardín de su propiedad—. Siempre deseé que mi hijo encontrara una mujer que hiciera que sus ojos se iluminaran al verla, que hiciera que le diese taquicardia cuando la tuviera cerca y que sus labios derrocharan miel al hablar de ella. Siempre quise que mi hijo encontrara una mujer de la cual se enamorara perdidamente de la misma forma en que yo me enamoré de su madre. Y no podía haberse enamorado de una mujer más perfecta… porque sé que tú sientes lo mismo que él._

_Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos. Alice me había prohibido terminantemente llorar durante la boda, pero sinceramente dudaba de poder cumplir sus deseos. Observé de reojo a Carlisle, él me dedicó una sonrisa._

_—Gracias —susurré, cuando comenzamos a caminar por el ancho pasillo del altar._

_—Gracias a ti por amar a mi hijo —respondió, estrechando mi mano._

_Al final del pasillo una figura alta y elegante se encontraba de pie frente al pastor; vestía un traje negro, el cabello broncíneo despeinado con aire despreocupado. Contuve el aliento mientras mis pies se movían lentamente hacia él. Carlisle estrechaba mi mano con fuerza, en una forma tácita de decirme que todo estaría bien. Mi pecho se hinchó cuando se dio la vuelta para encararme, robándome el aliento de una tajada. _

_No podía concebir un ser más hermoso en toda mi imaginación. Su belleza era tanta que se volvía dolorosa de ver, pero tan hipnotizante que apartar la vista era prácticamente imposible. La comisura de sus labios se levantó al verme caminar hacia él, no podía verme a través del velo de novia que capturaba la luz y la reflejaba en distintas direcciones, haciendo brillar… pero él estaba ahí, observando a la altura de mis ojos, penetrando el velo de novia y observando mi alma y el amor que ésta sentía por él._

_Finalmente estuvimos cara a cara, su aliento me golpeó con fuerza e hizo mi boca agua. Su esencia era dulce y embriagadora. Exquisita pero sutil._

_Le di un abrazo a Carlisle, quien dejó mi mano descansar en la palma de Edward y besó mi mejilla antes de irse, dejándome frente al que en cuestión de minutos sería mi marido._

_—Hola —susurró, cogiendo mi velo de novia por los bordes y tirándolo hacia atrás con lentitud._

_—Hola —respondí, sonriente._

_Se embelesó observando mi rostro. Levantó una mano y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi pómulo derecho, sentí una débil corriente recorrerme e involuntariamente solté un suspiro, extasiada. _

_El pastor llamó la atención de todos los presentes, avisando que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar. Edward me ayudó a tomar asiento y después ocupó su lugar a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y observando hacia el pastor con respeto. Mi pecho volvió a hincharse de orgullo. Edward era la perfección personalizada… y era todo mío. _

_El momento del beso fue exuberante, sensacional e increíble… fue uno de esos profundos besos que me roban el aliento, en los cuales permite que su amor se derrame por cada borde. Me sentí volar mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos. Fue como aquel primer beso de amor en nuestro prado… tan surreal y perfecto. El suelo bajo mis pies se desdibujó, dejándome flotando en medio de una nada pacífica y exorbitante, dónde sus labios me brindaban la única fuente de oxígeno para subsistir. _

_—Señora Cullen —murmuró, juntando nuestras frentes mientras ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire._

_—Señor Cullen —ronroneé, sonriente y desbordante de felicidad._

_Me cogió en brazos como el día en que le di la noticia de mi embarazo, haciéndome girar en el aire mientras ambos reíamos como un par de locos._

_— ¡Yo idolatro a esta mujer! —gritó Edward, atrayéndome a su cuerpo con cariño._

_Los invitados vitoreaban y celebraban nuestra unión. Pasé de brazo en brazo, recibiendo felicitaciones, besos y buenos deseos por parte de los invitados, todo eso sin soltar la mano de Edward en ningún momento. _

**…**

El zumbido en mi bolsillo me acarreó de vuelta a la realidad. Me había quedado dormida mientras leía el libro de Edward. Coloqué el marcador en la página que estaba leyendo y busqué mi móvil en el bolsillo.

— ¿Hola?

_"¿Te desperté, cariño? Lo siento, no era mi intención" _murmuró Edward desde la otra línea _"Acabamos de arribar a Luxemburgo"._

— ¡Edward! —Jadeé, sonriente— No, no importa ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

_"Tranquilo, dormí casi todo el camino ¿Alguna novedad?" _mi corazón se encogió, sabiendo que se encontraba a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia. Sofoqué un sollozo.

—Había pensado ir a visitar a Emmett y Rosalie en estos días, no quiero estar sola en esta gran casa. Se siente muy vacía sin ti en ella.

Él rió.

_"Suena bien, sólo llámame o envíame un texto para estar al pendiente de tu viaje y pídele a Seth que te lleve, no quiero que cojas el bus"._

—Lo haré. ¡Oh! Y otra cosa.

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

—Gracias.

_"¿Por qué?" _preguntó, y casi lo pude imaginar frunciendo el ceño.

—Encontré el libro. Es… hermoso.

_"¿Has leído mucho?"_

—Me quedé dormida mientras leía el capítulo nueve, donde ella escapa.

_"Será mejor que descanses lo suficiente y no te esfuerces en sobremanera, ¿cómo están los niños?"_

Acaricié mi vientre hinchado y sonreí.

—Están bien, han estado tranquilos.

_"Me alegra. Muñequita, tengo que irme, aún tenemos que recoger nuestras maletas y Jack ya está rezando por llegar al hotel pronto. Y ciertamente, yo también"_

—Claro, corazón. Descansa.

"_La entrevista empieza a las cinco de la tarde"._

—Estaré atenta.

Colgué el teléfono después de eso, con la fiel intensión de ir a mi habitación y tumbarme a dormir, cosa que los gemelos no me permitieron hacer ya que estuvieron enterrándome sus rodillas y codos en las costillas, volviendo prácticamente imposible el quedarme tumbada en la cama.

Cogí un par de auriculares y los conecté a mi iPhone, puse la lista de reproducción con las baladas que Edward había grabado para mí como regalo de bodas y algunas más que yo había grabado en mis clases de violín, y coloqué los auriculares alrededor de mi vientre abultado. Luego cogí el libro y me dispuse a leer por un largo rato.

Los días y semanas pasaron volando y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward se había ido a su gira. Yo pasaba el día ensayando con mi violín, aprendiendo nuevas melodías para tranquilizar a mis pequeños renacuajos, y de vez en cuando, me sentaba a experimentar con las cuerdas de mi violín, tratando de reflejar la enorme felicidad que me invadía desde que me había convertido en la señora Cullen, y tratando de dejar al margen aquellas emociones que inundaban mi corazón con mi pasado, por el bien de mis pequeños.

Edward me llamaba todos los días y me contaba sobre su gira. Prometió que nos llevaría a París cuando los gemelos cumplieran un año y aseguró que amaría Venecia si estuviera ahí con él. Mientras los días pasaban, la llegada de mis hijos estaba más y más cerca y no podía quedarme en casa con Seth y Leah solamente. Así que dos semanas antes de la fecha programada del parto, viajé a casa de Rosalie y Emmett, quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Rose y Emm no estaban casados, vivían en unión libre pero el aura que los rodeaba era de amor puro y real. Edward llegaría el día del parto a primera hora y estaría conmigo a tiempo para ir al hospital y ver llegar a nuestros pequeños al mundo juntos.

—Bella, me llamaron para ir a valorar un paciente ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Rosalie, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación que ella y Emmett amablemente me habían cedido en mi estadía en su casa.

—No, gracias —respondí, sonriente.

—Vale, volveré más tarde. Emmett estará aquí en una media hora —la vi ponerse su chaqueta beige y acomodar su larga cabellera con bucles.

—No hay problema.

Rose salió de la casa y un minuto más tarde escuché que el auto salía del garaje. Yo me encontraba releyendo la última página de mi tomo de _"la chica del antifaz"._

_Y al final del día, todo lo que escribo es por y para ti. Tú eres mi musa. Mi inspiración. _

_Supe que eras tú mientras conversábamos en ese 'Starbucks', con tu sonrisa genuina y tus ojos brillando de una manera tan irreal y adorable que hacías a mi corazón detenerse._

_Ciertamente, aún logras tener ese efecto en mí._

_Cuando me diste la noticia de que sería padre, mi corazón sufrió un shock eléctrico que me dejó totalmente perplejo ¡No podía creer que tendría un pedacito de ti! Sin duda alguna, corazón, eres lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido._

_Agradezco todas y cada una de las noches que paso junto a ti. Agradezco al cielo por haber sido tan bondadoso y haberte puesto en mi camino. Agradezco al destino y al corazón, que hizo que nos enamoráramos locamente del otro._

_Siempre, amor mío, mi corazón y mi amor serán tuyos. No habrá nadie que se compare a tu belleza y hermosura divina. Eres mi ángel personal… y no de dejaré escapar de mi lado._

_Con éste libro, mi muñequita, quise contarle a todo el mundo lo dichoso que soy al tenerte conmigo. Tal vez me falten palabras para expresar el lío que provocas en mi interior con tu presencia y el revoltijo que creas en mí, pero confío en que tendremos el tiempo necesario para poder demostrarte cuán grande es mi amor por ti._

_Gracias por llegar a mi vida._

_Te amo._

—Gracias a ti por haber llegado a la mía —susurré, acariciando la última hoja del libro.

Cerré el libro y lo estreché en mi pecho, imaginando que los fuertes y suaves brazos de Edward me rodeaban en ese instante y me transportaban a nuestro lugar feliz, donde sólo nuestro amor por el otro nos mantenía con vida.

En ése momento, sentí un agudo dolor en lo bajo de mi vientre. Se trataba de un dolor punzante que logró sacar todo el aire de mi cuerpo. Abrí la boca para coger aire, en un acto desesperado de llenar mis pulmones. Una punzada más atacó mi vientre, haciéndome soltar un chillido de dolor.

¡Eran contracciones! ¡Mis bebés estaban a punto de nacer!

Comencé a respirar como me habían explicado en el hospital y como lo hacía en los ejercicios mientras trataba ponerme de pie y alcanzar mi móvil y llamar a una ambulancia. En cuanto me puse de pie la punzada se agravió. Inhalé y exhalé con un ritmo constante, colocando una mano debajo de mi vientre hinchado y con la otra tratando de apoyarme en las paredes para llegar a la sala, donde había dejado mi móvil.

— ¡Aaaah! —grité, sintiendo como si millones de agujas se enterraran en lo bajo de mi vientre. Respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil, y el dolor casi no me dejaba caminar.

—Tengo que llegar al sofá y llamar a Rose —gruñí, apretando los dientes.

Una lengüetada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo sollozar. Había tenido contracciones antes, pero estas eran un millón más fuertes. Mi barriga comenzó a sentirse dura y pesada y podía sentir un movimiento extraño en los huesos de mis caderas; quería moverme más rápido y llegar donde mi móvil deprisa, pero el dolor era tan agonizante que no me permitía avanzar como yo quería, tenía que detenerme por completo y tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de poder dar dos pasos y tener que repetir el proceso. Mi barriga enorme se volvía más y más pesada y dura y comencé a temer por mis bebés.

De pronto, sentí como mi derredor comenzaba a dar vueltas, haciéndome sentir mareada y confundida… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Un pinchazo en mi vientre me lo recordó.

Mi móvil.

Jadeé mientras luchaba por acercarme al sofá. Mis energías estaban escaseando. Me sentía pesada y sumamente agotada, respirar consistía en hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y eso no ayudaba a mi respiración, mis oídos pitaban, mi derredor se movía en picada. Sentí algo frío y duro contra mi mejilla. Mi frente estaba poblada de sudor mientras intentaba ponerme de pie nuevamente y llegar a mi móvil para pedir ayuda. Sólo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Estiré la mano, jugueteando con mis dedos para alcanzar el móvil, en eso una fuerte punzada de dolor arremetió contra mí, provocando que un grito desgarrador saliera de mi garganta.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

…

Una luz centelleante se posó frente a mí, llenando de luz todo lo que estaba detrás de mis ojos. Aturdida, comencé a abrir mis pesados parpados. Frente a mi entorné el rostro de un doctor de mediana edad con cabello canoso y un cubre bocas azul.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté.

— ¡A despertado! —anunció a no sé quién y después volvió la vista a mi— Estas en el hospital, te desmayaste por la intensidad de las contracciones. Tus hijos están a punto de nacer.

Me costó un poco de trabajo comprender sus palabras, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, mis manos volaron hasta mi hinchado vientre que estaba duro como una piedra.

— ¿Ellos están bien? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Sí, su cuñado la encontró a tiempo para traerla al hospital. Vamos a comenzar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

Alguien elevó mis piernas y las abrió con cuidado, observando mi cavidad. Entonces, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

— ¿Y Edward? —chillé.

Miré esperanzada al doctor que había estado hablando conmigo, pero él negó con la cabeza, indicándome que Edward no estaba ahí pese a haberme prometido que estaría ahí conmigo, sosteniendo mi mano y viendo como nuestros hijos llegaban al mundo. Juntos.

Mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho; él no estaba. Él no escucharía a nuestros hijos gritar cuando nacieran, no compartiría mi dicha al verlos en sus primeros segundos en el mundo…

—Bien, señora Cullen, necesito que comience con los ejercicios de respiración y puje. Estamos listos.

Aparté el sentimiento de abandono de mi lado y traté de pujar con todas mis fuerzas mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, pero mis esfuerzos parecían escasos.

— ¡Más fuerte! —ordenó el doctor. Una enfermera secó el sudor de mi frente.

—Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo —chillé, pujando una vez más y aferrándome a las sábanas de la camilla.

—Más fuerte, aun no puedo ver su cabeza —insistió.

Gemí de dolor mientras lo intentaba una vez más. Un dolor espeluznante recorrió mi cuerpo con una sacudida y me hizo soltar un sollozo. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y me esforcé por pujar más fuerte.

De pronto sentí una mano coger mi mano engarrotada en acariciarla con ternura. levanté la vista y ahí estaba él. Sus esmeraldas abrazadoras y tranquilizantes me observaban con cierto grado de preocupación y admiración.

—Lamento la demora —susurró, besando mi frente.

Sonreí. Y volví mi atención al médico quien me dedicó una mirada urgida.

—Por favor —rugió—, más fuerte.

Edward apretó mi mano con cariño.

—Tú puedes, mi muñequita. Sé que tú puedes —me animó.

Tragué saliva e inhalé profundamente preparándome para pujar una vez más. Esta vez sentí como Edward me transmitía su fuerza mediante su mano cogida con la mía. Apreté mis dedos entorno a su palma con extrema fuerza mientras soltaba un grito y pujaba con todas mis fuerzas, como si me fuera la vida en ello. Pujar, tenía que hacerlo con suficiente fuerza para que mis bebés lograran llegar al mundo. Pujé una segunda vez, apretando mis dientes con fuerza y escuchando un chillido a lo lejos, pero el sonido a mi derredor se escuchaba tan distante y surreal… chillé una vez más mientras pujaba con fuerza y apretaba la mano de Edward entre la mía. Mi interior se desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente pero no me importó en lo absoluto.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando escuché el segundo chillido, un sonido agudo y que sería capaz de romper los tímpanos de cualquiera que estuviese demasiado cerca. Fui conciente que mi segundo bebé había nacido y entonces me desparramé en la camilla, inhalando y exhalando demasiado rápido.

—Lo has hecho bien. Lo has hecho muy bien —susurró Edward.

— ¿Dónde están? —pregunté, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Pronto, una enfermera colocó un pequeño cuerpecito caliente en mis brazos y lo dejó descansar. Alcé la mirada a Edward, quien sostenía otro pequeño y hermoso ser en sus brazos. Dobló su cuerpo elegantemente para poner a mi bebé a mi lado y que así tuviera a ambos cuerpecitos entre mis brazos.

—Son tan hermosos —sollocé.

—Las creaturas más hermosas sobre la faz de la Tierra —murmuró, acariciando mi cabello húmedo— ¿Cómo los llamaremos?

Sonreí. Observé al pequeño que estaba a mi izquierda, envuelto en una sabanita azul y con sus ojitos cerrados.

—Ethan Alexander Cullen Swan —murmuré, besando su cálida frente.

Volví mi atención a la pequeña niña que cerraba sus puñitos y abría su pequeña boquita formando una perfecta "O", sus ojitos estaban abiertos y me observaba con sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Suzanna Geraldine Cullen Swan —susurré, mientras una lágrima salía de mis ojos.

Su boquita formó una sonrisa y de entre sus labios saltó la melodía más dulce que mis oídos habían tenido la dicha de escuchar hasta entonces: su risa de bebé.

Mis ojos buscaron los de Edward en ese instante, él nos observaba a los tres con los ojos aguados mientras su mano se había detenido en lo alto de mi cabeza. Sonreí a través de mis lágrimas y el correspondió mi sonrisa. Se inclinó, con cuidado de no lastimar a Ethan, y besó mis labios con ternura.

—Por siempre juntos —murmuré.

—Los cuatro —acordó.

Y volvió a besarme.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que realmente les haya gustado la última parte del epílogo. Y deseo agradecer a todas las chicas que leyeron desde el principio, a aquellas que siguieron su lectura hasta este punto ¡GRACIAS! Porque fueron sus comentarios los que me hicieron. Fueron muchas pero deseo agradecer a LAPARRA y janalez, quienes siguieron la historia desde el principio ¡Gracias, corazones! A<em> _nardamat, quien siempre deja un review desde que encontró la historia. A mi querida Susana Aguilar, que se convirtió en mi amiga y posteriormente en mi hija virtual, mi pequeña :')Mi hermana poetiza, hermosa y divina quien colaboró con los poemas que leyeron en el fic, Tania Geraldine, ustedes dos son el mejor regalo que Muñequita me pudo dejar ¡Las adoro!_

_En fin, les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que siguieron conmigo a lo largo de este casi un año en que se estuvo publicando el fic… gracias por soportar mis tardanzas en actualizar, por aguantar mis semanas de exámenes, mis extraños bloqueos y mis bipolaridades._

_Y bien, les aseguro que si les ha gustado este fic, tengo otro que igualmente amarán. Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "La última promesa" les agradecería que leyeran los pocos capítulos que están publicados y que me dejaran sus opiniones. Por ahora todavía se está planteando la trama pero estoy segura que le cogerán cariño de la misma forma que se la cogieron a este fic._

_Como último, sólo deseo pedirles un poco de ayuda. En capítulos anteriores dije que estaba participando en un concurso de literatura. Bien, gracias a su apoyo, mi relato se ha colocado entre los primeros cinco finalistas (en segundo lugar) y mi relato será publicado en una antología en FÍSICO y su publicación ya es segura, ¿pueden creer cómo me encuentro? La convocatoria sigue abierta y aún puedo competir para coronarme en el primer lugar. Si aún no votan por mí, ¿podrían hacerlo? La cosa es simple, sólo tienen que ir al link de abajo (sacando los espacios) _

** www . hitsbook es / concursos / lavozylapalabra / mi-angel-anabel-miranda /**

_Si no están registrados, en la parte superior derecha aparece Registro/Entrar, entran y pueden registrarse de manera tradicional o logear su cuenta de Facebook o cuenta de google, una vez registrados, vuelven al link del vídeo y, debajo del número de votos, cogen la manita y la arrastran hasta la carita (el final de la línea) y esperan unos segunditos a que su voto se guarde. Pueden dejar un comentario si así lo desean._

_¡Miles de gracias por su apoyo en esta loca aventura!_

_Nos seguiremos leyendo en mis demás ocurrencias._

_Un beso enorme y pronto tendrán noticias sobre la adaptación del fic para una historia original titulada "La chica del antifaz"_

_Con amor,_

_Anna._


End file.
